A second chance! (For boys!) Shut up Kura!
by Mearad
Summary: When the war is over and Uchiha Madara is dead, Sakura knows she has lost. There is no more village to call home nor any friends to rebuild one and Sakura is in her last hour. Tsunade is the only other survivor but she too slowly dies. One last jutsu changes everything. "Goodbye, Sakura. Let your new journey be easier than your last one." Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Yay~ this is my first fanfiction!_**EVER!**_

**Me**: Okay, guys. Get your behinds into the story!

**Everyone in Konoha**: Huh?

**Akatsuki**: WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE IN THE NARUTO WORLD! HOW DARE YOU ORDER-

**Me**: Okay! That's enough! Let's continue with the story!

**Naruto**: Mearad doesn't own me or any of the Naruto characters! Otherwise she would've made Sasuke-teme stupid!

**Sasuke**: hn.

**Me**: CHICKEN BUTT! *Gets a chicken and throws it at Sasuke*

**Sasuke**: T_T

**Chapter 1~**

Sakura Haruno never thought it would end this way. As the rain poured down on her hair and the village was deathly quiet, Sakura's tears finally came down. It was the end of Konoha, possibly the five great nations, and Sakura was the only one alive in her village. Naruto…..he had died while fighting Danzo, way, way before the real fighting began.

Danzo had tried taking over the village and Naruto saved them all. It took his life to finally be recognised by the villagers.

He had coughed up his blood while Sakura looked at him, desperately trying to heal him. He grabbed her hand as the tears rolled down her face. "Sakura-Chan". His eyes were still shining, even in his last moments. He grinned at her and then his hand fell. Sakura never smiled after that. She got stronger and became the strongest in the village.

The devastation of Konoha continued from where Danzo left off, as Kabuto had used a resurrection technique and summoned many ninja from their graves, creating an army for Akatsuki, attacking all the nations, including Konoha. Many ninja from all countries lost their lives in the battles, from Konoha, some being Sakura's close friends. However, the nations still won the battle.

Sasuke never came back after he killed Orochimaru and then his brother, Itachi. He joined Akatsuki, meaning he, too, was killed. The one who had killed Sasuke had been none other than Gaara, the Kazekage of Sand and long term friend of Naruto. It was Gaara's revenge for taking Naruto's corpse out of his grave to extract the kyuubi.

The war still continued, blood being shed. Madara couldn't control the Ten Tails for his Moon Eye Plan. It rampaged around, killing thousands of others, reducing the once great nations to small figures of less than a thousand in each one. However, as the war with Madara progressed, Konoha faced the most devastation. They hadn't anticipated Madara focusing on destroying Konoha the most, and only a minimal amount of villagers escaped.

The Ten Tails was stopped by all Konoha's Clan heads using a technique, an explosion killing them along with the ten tails.

Sakura, along with the remaining ninja of Konoha, some of the Konoha twelve, which had been reduced to single figures, after fighting Danzo, Kabuto's army, and the ten tails, had faced off Madara in a final battle after the ten tails was destroyed.

But now...

Madara was dead now, finally after so much loss, but it looked like she wasn't going to make it either. Sakura hacked up some blood, lying on the ground, feeling death getting closer with each rackety breath. She wondered what her shisou would think now that she was going to die too. Tsunade-shisou, she was the only other _likely_ survivor.

If her shisou **was** alive then...

Sakura felt a pang of guilt for leaving her shisou by herself. She heard somebody walking towards her. She couldn't get up to defend herself, not anymore.

Sakura barely moved her head but it was enough to see the blurry figure of her shisou. Sakura couldn't see her shisou's face in the rain and her half dead state but knew her face was in anguish. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Because of me not being strong enough….we lost….everyone" Tsunade whispered. Sakura, even in her half dead state, tried talking but only managed to cough up blood. Tsunade fell on her knees, looking at her beloved student who was counted as her adoptive daughter. She pulled Sakura into her lap, holding her.

"Sakura, what if I sent you back to the past? What if you got another chance to change what happened? Would you be able to cope with it?" Tsunade was looking at her, seeing her student's eyes light up for the first time since Naruto's death. Sakura nodded, ever so slightly but Tsunade was already casting the jutsu that would send her back in time.

Tsunade felt herself going weak. To cast this jutsu, she would have to give up her life. But Tsunade didn't care. She was doing it for her beloved student. So she could change things. Tsunade handed Sakura a necklace that her mother had given to her. Sakura, was, after all, counted as Tsunade's daughter. "Goodbye, Sakura. Let your new journey be easier than your last one." Tsunade closed her eyes as white light enveloped Sakura. Then Sakura was gone to the past. Tsunade smiled once more before the blanket of death washed over her, giving her at least some relief that it was all over.

"See you soon, Dan and everyone else".

That was the final thought of the last legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Sakura opened her eyes. The first thing she realised was that she wasn't in pain anymore. The second thing was that she wasn't dead. Then she thought of her shisou and got out of bed. Did her shisou's jutsu work? She was definitely in her old room and as she walked to the mirror she saw herself in her four year old body. Sakura let out a breath. It wasn't possible, was it? But if it did work then that would mean that her shisou…..sacrificed herself.

Sakura didn't cry. She hadn't- _wouldn't_ show weakness. She had a mission to save the future. Sakura silently got up and tried her chakra. She could use her medical jutsu abilities but she needed to build up her chakra again. Being in her four year old body gave Sakura a limitation to the amount of chakra she could use. A very **_big_** limitation. She hopped out of bed and looked at her alarm clock. _Haha, I remember that alarm. I had it before my parents were killed in the crossfire of attacking ninja in the war. _Sakura walked out her room. It was 4 am so she cast a shadow clone so her parents wouldn't get worried and went down the stairs. The first thing she needed to do was train to get her stamina and chakra back up.

Her parents both would go to work early and Sakura would walk to the Academy alone. Though she lived close by so it didn't matter. Her parents would often make her favourite meals at home for the evening, always asking how her day was. Sakura smiled fondly at one evening when she talked about her new friend, Ino (that she had yet to make).

Sakura's eyes adjusted slowly to the dark but after furiously blinking, she made her way through the house and opened the front door, stepping outside.

She shivered in the icy air outside her warm house. She closed the door silently behind her and walked to the training grounds. She had a sudden memory when she stood, looking at the training grounds._ Team seven were training with Kakashi-sensei to improve for future missions after the mission with Zabuza. _Sakura stopped for a second. They would have to fight Zabuza all over again but this time she wouldn't be protected by them like last time.

_Maybe she could even save Zabuza and his weapon boy Naruto became friends with! Naruto would be very happy!_

The wind blew through the early morning, making her shiver worse than before. But it wasn't like she wasn't used to this_. _Being a ninja taking S rank missions, following the fourth great ninja war, and the destruction of her home, never let her sleep in a warm house again. Sakura closed off her memories for now. It was time to train.

Sakura started climbing the trees pushing her chakra to her feet. She didn't have much chakra but she managed to climb the tree. She sat in the tree and cast another shadow clone. _One, huh? Well, I thought I could make more than two but it is my four year old body. Oh well, it is a good start. _Sakura finished up her training doing some medical techniques'. She decided to nap in the tree, already used to sleeping outdoors.

The sun shone down heavily on Sakura when she awoke. She watched dazed as the people of Konoha walked as if nothing would happen to them in the future.

_But nothing will happen! I will prevent that at all costs. Even my own life._

Sakura tried to not think about all the lives that were lost trying to prevent the war. She would have been 19 in her timeline but now she was four again. She was back to square one.

Sakura fought furiously for control over her emotions. Of course, like always, she was never good at it. She began to cry. Not only because everyone she knew had died but because she now had to face them again in this timeline. What if she couldn't keep a straight face when she saw them all? What if she just burst into tears in front of them? What would they think? She continued to cry until she felt somebody else's chakra signal beside her. She tensed up.

She slowly looked to the person who was beside her. It was a man she had never seen before. He had black hair and looked like an Uchiha. He had a red symbol in a swirl on his jacket.

_Shit. He WAS an Uchiha._

"Hello…." Sakura stuttered, remembering she had a shy personality.

**Well, duh, of course you have a shy personality. Heck, even now you don't need to act it out.**

Sakura knew that voice.

_Inner, is that you? Where the hell have you been all these years?_

**…After Naruto died, you never smiled and I was forced into sleep because of your depression. But who cares, we'll talk later! Have you forgotten somebody is staring at us?**

Sakura looked up at the teenage boy and met his eyes. He was studying her. After what seemed ages, he finally held out his hand. "I'm Uchiha Shisui. What is a small girl doing in the training grounds unsupervised?" He looked at Sakura again and his eyes paused for a while longer on her pink hair. "Come with me. If you're lost, I'll help you find your parents."

Sakura had no choice but to go with him as Sakura couldn't run away and cause suspicion about herself. He took her hand and led her down the streets. Sakura watched this teenager with interest. She thought the only two words that any Uchiha knew were 'hn' and 'hmph'. He led her towards the Uchiha compound.

Sakura walked in and got many stares, probably because her pink hair made her look all the more unnatural. Shisui stopped when a voice came from behind a house.

"Shisui, why is there a girl with you?" the voice said.

Sakura turned around and held her breath. Out of all the Uchiha, why did it have to be Itachi, the one who would betray his own clan, his village, and join Akatsuki on the orders of the village elders?

Itachi looked at her and Sakura with her childish notions, and fearing her eyes would betray her, (she didn't really have to act after all) hid behind Shisui. Shisui chuckled and an awkward silence past while Sakura wished to be anywhere but under the piercing gaze of the soon-to-be killer. Suddenly, another figure came and crashed into Sakura, toppling her over. She fell to the dirt and looked at the small boy who knocked her over.

The boy, who knocked her over, gasped and stood up. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" the boy asked. Sakura looked up at the boy, and her eyes widened at seeing the familiar face. Her hair covered her eyes thankfully, and Sakura bit back a sob.

"Sasuke, next time watch where you're going! Help the girl up." Shisui said.

Mini Sasuke helped Sakura and she saw that he wasn't the depressed version of himself.

_So this is what Sasuke was like before Itachi murdered his clan? Pfff. I think I like him better this way._

Sakura smiled a little, thinking of a way to escape them 'politely'. What would Naruto think if he saw her like this? He'd probably laugh and say Sasuke was still a "teme".

_Wait a second…..Naruto! If I find him, he won't be alone anymore! _

Sakura looked at the three Uchiha boys and wondered what to tell them. "I found this girl sleeping in a tree in the training grounds and thought it would be dangerous for her to be there. So I brought her here until we can find her parents" Shisui was explaining to the other Uchiha. He looked at Sakura and Sakura saw the perfect opportunity to escape.

"I know my way home! Thank you for showing me the way onii-chan!" Sakura said, darting towards the Uchiha gates. She ran out and didn't look back, only stopping sometimes to catch her breath. She ran to the park where she guessed Naruto would be at, as she was too impatient to go home and wait to meet Naruto. She looked in front of the Academy before forgetting that they didn't start at the academy till they were six.

After she was walking around for most of the day, she gave up and decided to go home and eat some unhealthy ramen. Ramen! Duh! Obviously Naruto would be at the ramen shop. He ate ramen for 365 days of each year. With new found energy, Sakura made her way to the ramen shop. As she was about to walk in, another figure bumped into her for the second time that day.

Once again she fell down.

"Watch were you are going, shrimp! Next time get out of my-" the voice stopped, having finally registered the bleeding Sakura. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. Honest!" the boy kept rambling and Sakura looked up at him. Her bangs covered her eyes and good thing they did because her eyes widened to saucers.

It was Naruto. All of a sudden Sakura remembered Naruto's smiling face even in death and how he said her name with so much remorse and sadness. Sakura couldn't help it. Her tears spilled down her face and it was lucky Naruto was stupid because he thought she was crying because he pushed her over.

"Please don't cry! Um….I've got it! If you stop crying I'll treat you to ramen ok?" Naruto said, panicked at Sakura crying. Sakura wiped her tears and nodded slowly, but didn't lift her gaze to meet his. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ramen shop. He ordered two bowls of ramen with everything in in and honestly Sakura didn't care how much she ate. Sakura was a medic nin and she could use weight sliming pills. Not to mention, training made her burn off all the calories.

Sakura began to eat, and Naruto dug into his meal. Just then it was decided that inner would join Sakura's thoughts.

**Saku, I was going to ask this but didn't Naruto just come out of the ramen shop? He sure eats a lot. It's amazing Naruto isn't Chouji's brother or something.**

Sakura paused for a second, thinking and then giggled at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and asked why she was laughing at him.

"You just came out of the ramen shop and then you go back in for more. You must have been pretty hungry" Sakura laughed, but still keeping her eyes down.

He looked at her for a second before smiling. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'll be the Hokage of this village."

After Sakura introduced herself and he began talking again about his dream, Sakura waited for inner to speak again.

**So why don't we become friends with Naruto from now on? I mean, we have been apart for so long, it will probably be good to get friends and all. And while we are at it, we can get some serious training done.**

_Wow inner! After all this time, you are actually helping me a lot. You're the best!_

**I know and you know ****_that_****.**

Sakura looked up at Naruto who was still speaking and patiently waited for him to finish speaking. Once he did, Sakura proposed that they meet up at the park tomorrow. He agreed readily and he left first while Sakura finished her meal. Sakura walked the streets for a while before she headed home. It was nearing sunset but Sakura didn't have to worry because her clone was taking her place. Sakura, at the last minute, decided to get some more training down and headed once again to the training grounds.

Sakura walked into the quiet forest as the sun sunk down faster than ever. The wind blew against her again but she didn't mind. If anything, Sakura felt calmness wash over her. It had been so long since she didn't have to worry about enemies around every corner.

**Hey Saku? **Inner interrupted her.

_What's wrong, inner? Sakura asked back._

**Should we finish off Danzo before he gets too powerful?**

Sakura stayed silent. Of course she would have to kill Danzo before he could plot anything. She wouldn't let him touch her boys and she had also been thinking about Orochimaru. She definitely wouldn't let him get Sasuke this time around. Sakura had to get stronger no matter what-**_using her chakra enhanced punch!_**

_…Bam!_

Bad idea. Her arm muscles and frankly, her whole body, weren't strong enough to withstand the attack. She got a few cuts on her arms. Sakura sighed, already used to pain from the war. She **_really_** needed to get stronger, if this was all she could do.

-But first Sakura would take care of her bloodied self. Summoning a little chakra she eased the pain of her wounds and healed them all. She still had some chakra left as it was very minor wounds. Sakura decided to use her chakra enhanced punch again and she smashed the trees all over the area. But once again, she only succeeded in minimal damage to her surroundings and more damage to her own body.

Shuddering, Sakura pulled up against a tree and this time made sure she was well hidden. She couldn't risk hiding her chakra because if somebody did find her they would know she wasn't an ordinary citizen. She couldn't heal herself because she had no more chakra so she leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

Sakura woke alert and her heart thumping. She shot out of her hiding place and looked around. She couldn't see anyone but knew there was somebody here. Remembering she shouldn't be able to sense somebody else's chakra she forced her body to walk like normal out of the training grounds. But even before she reached the end of the trees, she sensed them.

There were two chakra signals. Sakura turned around slowly. There was no way she would die today. She wasn't going down without a fight. She wouldn't lose. She wouldn't be-

"Why didn't you go home?" a mad Shisui asked her, looking over the wounds she had and the specks of blood on her clothes. Sakura thought she must look horrible and knew she felt it too. She looked at the other person and it was none other than Itachi. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. It couldn't be worry in his eyes, could it?

No way. Sakura wasn't_ that_ insane.

Sakura looked down and flinched as Shisui came closer to her, side effects from the war making her jumpy. Unfortunately, both the Uchiha boys noticed her fear and Shisui stopped for a second before coming closer. He laid a hand gently on her shoulders. Sakura wouldn't look up. She didn't know what to feel. Was this what a breakdown was like? She had never had one before and to make it worse her shisou couldn't even be here to comfort her.

Nobody could be here for her. They either died in her time or they don't even know her in this time! Why did everyone have to leave her? Her parents died in her old timeline, and Sakura was unable to see their graves for months because of the war. Her relationship wasn't as close with them in this time. She couldn't help it. She needed comforting so she let Shisui hug her and tell her it was alright and she fell asleep still crying, exhaustion making her sink into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Yay! Today marks the second chapter!

**Sasuke:** h-

**Sakura:** *throws a chicken at him*

**Sasuke:** Sakura?! What was that for?

**Sakura:** *looks blankly at him*

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** ...

**Me:** And that concludes my failed medical experiment!

**Shisui:** What did you do to Sakura-chan! NOOOOO!

**Me:** Well...I told her I wanted to be a medic ninja and...well...

**Itachi:** hn. Foolish little Mearad. *uses his sharingon on Sakura*

**Sakura:** ITACHI! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Itachi:** hn. *walks away*

**Me:** Thanks Itachi!

**Naruto:** Now lets get on with the story! Mearad doesn't own me or any of the Naruto characters! Otherwise she wouldv'e made Sasuke-teme-

**Me:** Naruto! We heard you last time! Anyway, enjoy~

Sakura opened her eyes and wondered where she was. Then she remembered her breakdown probably only a few hours ago and she sat bolt upright. She saw the black blankets fall off her and the room which she was quite cosy in. It had a black bedside table, a green lamp shade and a small drawer for clothes. She wondered whose room she had taken and set her foot down on the floor.

As soon as her foot touched the floor, Itachi was in her room. Sakura looked wide eyed at him but he merely held at his hand for Sakura to grasp. _Was that a faint smile on his face? Nope, Sakura was overthinking things. _

**As usual. **

_Shut up, inner._

Itachi looked at her when she grabbed his hand. Sakura _swore _there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He led her out the room and began walking through the hallway. Sakura was trying to memorise everything. There was many rooms, a dining hall, and it was a double story house.

Sakura almost screamed when somebody crept behind her and picked her up. It was Shisui and as he spun her around Sakura gave a feeble smile. He put her back down after a warning from Itachi and held out a hand for Sakura to take. So Sakura took one hand of Itachi's and one hand of Shisui's. She walked down a flight of steps until it looked like they were on the first floor.

Once there she was led to a kitchen and she was told to sit on a chair. It was a funny sight really. Shisui making her lunch while Itachi just sat next to her and held her hand. Just then Sasuke came in and Sakura smiled at him and he launched straight to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't like going home! You aren't homeless right? Nii-san told me you walked around for the whole day and then a person pushed you over and treated you to food and then you went to the training grounds to sleep and then-"

"Sasuke, the girl doesn't want you badgering her."

**Stalkers much?**

Sakura looked up at Itachi and he looked away. _Wait. Do they think I'm homeless? And also they were following me? It's a good thing they didn't see me train._

**Yeah, because then we would have been in serious trouble, right Saku? **

Sakura got off the chair and the three boys stared at her. She fidgeted nervously and told them she does have a family and they were probably worried. They seem to accept it after asking for her name. Sakura hesitated at first.

Should she tell them? It could change the future if they knew her. Sakura decided to tell them because they would probably find out in the end (also her being here already changed the future). She was escorted by them out of the house and then she waved goodbye and left, heading to Naruto as she promised him before. She walked to the park and he was sitting there looking down cast. Suddenly Sakura felt a twang of guilt. She should have been here ten minutes ago. Still, she walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi, Naruto-kun! I'm sorry I'm late but I nearly got lost" Sakura said to him, smiling sheepishly. Naruto looked at her in disbelief as if he didn't expect her to come. But then his face split into a huge smile and they two started playing together.

After the two had to leave for home, Sakura made her way home and felt for the first time, the Uchiha boys' presence. They were really kind to make sure she got home safe. Sakura finally walked home and made sure her parents weren't near the doorway before entering her house.

She sighed in relief as the two Uchiha left. Her parents were making dinner and Sakura felt her clone poof out of existence. Beaming at a sight Sakura would never have thought she'd see again, she headed into the kitchen and sprang into the awaiting arms of her father.

She hugged him tightly, trying to convey all her emotions of how much they really meant to her. Her mother was next, but as she was cooking, Sakura had the childish notion to latch onto her leg, giggling as her mother swatted her away with a small chuckle. Sakura hadn't felt this emotion in a long time. Happiness.

_Just. Pure. Happiness._

The dinner was a simple one but to Sakura, it meant everything. This was heaven to her. Talking to Sasuke and Naruto without pain in their eyes, and coming home to her parents loving faces.

Soon Sakura headed up to her room and closed the door, locking it. Sakura looked at the necklace her shisou had given her. The purple stone gleamed in her room. The stone was circular and around it was silver connecting to a silver chain.

"I will complete this mission you gave me Shisou. I will protect my precious people." Sakura whispered to herself.

For the next few weeks Sakura began training harder and didn't run in to the Uchiha trio but she played some more with Naruto who enjoyed her company.

She trained harder and she felt her chakra increasing each time, though it was still very small. Sakura trained away from the training grounds, for fear of being seen, and instead trained outside of Konoha. She kept up with her shadow clone act and wondered the streets, played with Naruto or trained while her clone played the part of younger Sakura.

**Hey, you know that you start at the Academy in two years right?**

_Hmm…. I guess you are right. I might have to tell my parents._

Sakura froze at this. In her time when she told her parents they had actually hit her. After the shock they apologised and hugged her but they never looked at Sakura the same again. They worried for her and sadness and worry was evident whenever they saw her. Still, they had supported her. Should Sakura keep up with her 'act' of civilian girl or should she tell them ninja girl? Sakura didn't know what to do.

**Well, first things' first. Let's train our asses off for the next twelve months and think about it then.**

Sakura agreed with inner and they trained like hell. Sometimes she would meet up with the Uchiha trio and she would come down to dinner. Sasuke's parents were really kind but his dad, Fukaku, was kind of scary. His mother, Mokito, was very nice and made her feel welcomed.

Fukaku gradually warmed up to her after many staring contests between them, much to the amusement of Shisui. According to Shisui, it was Sakura with five wins and Fukaku with seven.

Other times Sakura played with Naruto and Naruto gradually became happier and more outgoing, much like the Naruto she came to love as a brother. She glared at anyone who sneered at Naruto or was rude to him. She didn't know how much Naruto had to go through every day. Sakura really was proud of him. He could still smile after all the bad things that happened to him.

All too quickly December came and Sakura thought it would be best to tell them then. Hopefully, they wouldn't hit her because it was Christmas. In her time she told them a week before she was to go to the Academy so they probably were really unhappy. But if she gave them a year's notice they should be less grumpy.

As the family sat around the kitchen table, the snowstorm raging outside, they were eating breakfast and Sakura just blurted it out. "I'm going to become a ninja and go to the Academy in a year". Sakura froze. Her parents did the same.

**Nice…**

Sakura looked at them to see their reaction. She wished she hadn't. They were angry, no furiously livid and fear was shown through their faces. Her mother got off her seat and slapped her hard across the face. Sakura held her stinging cheek and willed herself not to cry.

"How can you say that Sakura?!" she yelled at Sakura, tears appearing at her eyes.

Her father looked angry to but watched as the scene unfolded, drinking his coffee. He wanted to intervene but he was just as angry.

"WE take care of you. Let other people become ninja and protect this village! You're only a civilian so let others fight! You're our daughter and even if we don't see you much because of school, you still have to do as we say! WE don't want you to die for this village! We love you! No! We won't allow you to become a ninja."

Once Sakura's mother finished her ranting, Sakura yelled back at her. "You can't tell me what to do! You don't even register weather I'm in the house of not (referring to the fact they leave early in the morning for work and she has to go to school alone). And you call yourselves my parents!"

Sakura was repeating the same thing as her past self said and the same in her memories; she felt her father's hand slap her this time, much stronger, against the face. Sakura felt her cheek swelling and ran out the house, as in her memories. She ran to the park where (thankfully) Naruto wasn't playing at.

She sat on the ground and waited for her parents to calm down. She didn't once cry even though in the past one she did. She would stay there until noon tomorrow when her parents would finally find her and apologise to her, hugging her to death. Sakura sat at the park, and waited. She sat down near a tree and decided to get comfortable. This scene didn't bother her as much now because, after all, she knew where her parents were coming from. It was a dangerous life as a ninja. That Sakura knew all too well.

_Maybe I should have chosen a warmer season to tell them._

Because, it was, indeed winter and snowing. Sakura shivered. She was used to the cold weather in her time but she usually had fires or blankets to make up for it. Now, as Sakura sat huddled in her t-shirt and shorts, and she realised, no shoes, she wondered if she would freeze to death before tomorrow.

Sakura tried, despite the cold, to get some sleep. It looked like there was a snowstorm coming up so she tried to burrow herself as deep as she could into the tree roots. She came up unsuccessful with a bunch of snow sticking to her cold and wet hair.

She heard two people walking towards her and thanked god they decided to find her early because of the snowstorm. But her heart dropped to her stomach when she realised that it wasn't her parents who were looking at her. It was Itachi and Shisui.

"Sakura?" Shisui asked incredulous, as he moved so fast towards Sakura, she couldn't even see a blur. He checked her over for wounds and his eyes landed briefly on her swollen check. His eyes darkened to a bottomless black and without a word, Itachi and he led her back to their home in the Uchiha compound.

Sakura found herself in the room she had slept in before. They didn't ask her any questions but just got some of Sasuke's clothes and told her to have a bath. Sakura did exactly that as she was too cold to argue. Sakura took a nice warm bath and sighed in pleasure as the warm water warmed her to her core.

After she had her bath and she changed into Sasuke's old clothes, which were a little too big for her, she stepped out to where the two boys were waiting. They both grabbed her hand and she followed them down to the first floor and into their one of many lounge rooms. Sasuke was playing with toy shuriken and was throwing them across the room.

When he saw his Nii-san though, he smiled and hugged him. He looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura-chan, did you see the snow outside? It's so pretty, right? I love snow." Sasuke was really unusual as a kid. He talked forever unless his brother stopped him. Sakura and Sasuke had developed a good relationship together. They, in a way like Naruto and her, were best friends.

Sakura wasn't holding any grudges against Sasuke. This Sasuke and the one from her timeline were two completely different people. She wouldn't hate this innocent Sasuke based on the future she would prevent. She came to change things and if that was possible, she had to have a clear picture on things.

When Itachi told Sasuke to go play upstairs, he obeyed and gathered his toy weapons and left. As soon as he left, Itachi told Sakura to sit on the couch. "Why were you outside in the cold?" Itachi asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. Sakura looked down. Could she tell him? Would her parents get into trouble? After all, Itachi and Sasuke's father _was_ the head of police.

**I think we have to tell them Saku but say it was because you wanted to become a ninja and they were worried you'd would get hurt. That they just weren't thinking straight.**

Sakura took a deep breath and told Itachi and Shisui just that. When they absorbed it, Itachi had a deep frown on his face while Shisui was downright scowling. "Just don't say anything! They are really good to me but they were just shocked."

"If they are good parents then why would they leave their daughter out in the cold? Why would they take their anger out on you?" came a voice from the side door. Sakura gulped. It was Itachi's father himself. Everyone looked at him as he came in to stand in front of Sakura. He brushed his hand against Sakura's cheek and Sakura was sure he saw sadness in his eyes.

"I-I ran out the d-door w-when they hit me" Sakura said stuttering nervously, avoiding the three Uchiha gazes. The father put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at his black eyes. Black met emerald. He stared at her for a few seconds and then pulled her into an embrace. Itachi and Shisui looked amazed. He was never one to show emotions and yet here he was hugging a small girl who got hit.

Yes, they had known her now for a year and he had warmed up to everyone because of her but he has never ever hugged anyone besides his family before. Once he let go of her she looked shocked but snapped out of it when he began talking again.

"We will follow you to your house and watch your parents. If they look like they are going to hurt you again, we'll intervene. If they don't hurt you we will leave." He said. "By the way, you can call me Fugaku if you want".

"Fugaku-sama?" Sakura asked timidly. He smiled at her and ruffled her small pink hair. The group walked out the door and left for Sakura's house. It was nearing sunset, the sky a pale grey as the storm died down. They got curious stares from fellow Uchiha who were brave enough to stay out in the icy weather. They got used to seeing the pink haired girl with the three younger Uchiha but not with the head of police himself.

Once they got to Sakura's street, they vanished and Sakura knocked on the door. Her parents open the door straight away and when Sakura's mother tear stained face landed on Sakura, she cried out in relief and hugged Sakura to death and shortly after Sakura's father came and joined the group hug, also apologising.

Once they let go Sakura felt the three Uchiha presences disappearing. Her parents brought her inside and her mother put an ice pack on Sakura's face. The family stayed in the kitchen, enjoying the last of the winter day.

The next day Sakura got news that would change her future in this world, even if only a little. Her parents and she were to move around the world for a year, coming back in time for Sakura to start at the Academy. Her parents finally, out of guilt, agreed for her to become a ninja.

Sakura, feeling depressed and very worried about how her past has changed, left outside to tell Naruto and give him his Christmas present. She found Naruto easily enough at the ramen shop and sat down beside him. When he saw her he was ecstatic.

However after she told him she wouldn't be back for a year he became severely depressed until Sakura gave him his Christmas present-a photo frame with cherry blossoms decorating the sides and a picture of them together.

He hugged her and she left to say goodbye to the Uchiha family. Once there she told them the same thing and they hugged her and Itachi gave her a necklace with the design of the Uchiha clan, red and white. When she left their house she grew increasingly more worried. Hopefully the new past Sakura created wouldn't change all the events that happened in the future.

**Me:**Wow! That was fun!

**Naruto:** I wonder what fun adventures await Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** *looks at me and gulps*

**Me:** That's right! I'm going to send Sakura to a place where a certain red head lives! Or maybe two redheads! Here's where I change some things!

**Naruto:** It's G-

**Me:** Kakashi!

**Kakashi:** *appears suddenly and wraps ropes around Naruto's mouth and body, effectively shutting him up.

**Me:** Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just a quick annoying poke to the head: If you don't like this story, don't read it.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for my story, or just want to offer some advice, I'll be thankful. Just say it nicely!**

* * *

**-Entering the 'mysterious' building-**

** Me:** Helloooooo!

**Naruto:** T_T

**Me:**What?

**Naruto:** Sorry. It's just you sounded like a creep!

**Me:** Oh really? Well, thanks for that piece of information! Sakura, if you will!

**Sakura:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or me or Sasuke or-

**Naruto:** OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!

**Sakura:** NARU-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF!

**Naruto:** *sobs quietly after being punched by Sakura*

**Akatsuki:** HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR WORDS-

**Sakura:** *beats them up too*

**Akatsuki:** *Joins Naruto in crying*

**Me:** Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Sakura turned her head around to look at the village one last time before catching up to her parents. The first stop they would go to would be Suna (hidden village of sand). Sakura couldn't wait to see Gaara there before reminding herself that he was unstable then and could kill her. But she pushed that to the back of her mind. She could defend herself now...probably.

True, she didn't have all her chakra back yet but she had enough to fight n' flee. It would take her family four to five days to reach the sand village. Sakura knew why her parents decided to go on a trip. They felt really guilty about what they did to Sakura. They felt more guilty then last time because she could've died from the snow storm if the Uchiha boys hadn't found her.

She briefly wondered what the Uchiha were doing outside in the middle of a snowstorm. _Well, whatever it was, she'll find out sooner or later. Maybe I could stop the Uchiha massacre too? It would stop Sasuke's years of pain and suffering._ But then Sakura remembered the massacre would happen in this year and she couldn't stop the massacre but little did she know she already stopped it.

Somewhere with the Uchiha clan…..

Fugaku looked at his clan as he told them he scraped the plan on taking over Konoha. He saw utter relief wash over many of their faces. But some were outright mad. He was going to kill one extremely foul mouthed man when his son, Itachi stepped in. "Father is right. Did you not think that this could create a war? We could take over Konoha and make in potentially easy for other nations to attack and invade. Also while there are chances of a rioting within Konoha, we could lose alliances with other countries because we forcibly took Konoha. Not to mention those countries could try to kill us all off so Konoha can go back to being stable. This is probably the best choice".

Itachi finished speaking and got looks of awe from everyone. Even his father was baffled by how much his son had thought it through. Secretly, Itachi was happy, if he could call it that. He didn't really want to kill his whole clan and leave Sasuke hateful and vengeful. Itachi knew that he owed it all to a certain pink haired girl who had softened his father up. He knew that if they proceeded with the plan, Sakura would be killed along with many other civilians and if by some chance they saved her, she would hate them.

Itachi didn't want to see Sakura get hurt and wanted to protect her. He felt pained when she announced she was leaving for a whole year. Wait. Itachi did _not_ feel sad. He was _Itachi_, jounin rank and nearly Anbu.

Still, she would be back in time to start the Academy with Sasuke. Itachi could help her out with some techniques…

Itachi looked up as a person walked to him. His eyes narrowed. Uchiha Tobi was quiet awkward but something about him made Itachi weary.

Itachi had slight suspicions about him. Itachi didn't think he would do anything bad. Hopefully...

Back with Sakura four days later and just entering Suna…

"Identity please and state your reason for coming here" the sand ninja said to Sakura's parents as they stood just outside of Suna.

"We're here traveling and we are the Haruno family. Here is a civilian pass" Sakura's mother showed him confidently. After he let them in, Sakura's parents checked into a hotel and told Sakura she could play outside but not to wander too far. She had to also be back before nightfall.

**Geez, they treat us like a child! Inner screamed, infuriated.**

_Well, um inner, we kind of are now that were in my five year old body (remember a year past while she waited for the right time to tell her parents about ninja school at Christmas) Sakura told her._

Sakura made her way to the park and found a small boy just sitting on the swings. He was looking enviously at the group of children who were playing a distance away from him. They never once turned their heads in his direction and Sakura had the sudden image of Naruto when he was all alone.

Then Sakura finally realised this might be Gaara._ Yes, he does look like him with the red hair and all. But what's with the teddy bear? Wait, I should check his eyes for the back rings around them and his kanji for love on his head._

**OMG, he looks so cute when he is younger! Especially with the teddy bear. Hey outer, let's go say hi!**

Sakura, taking her inner's advice, walked up to him. Gaara looked at her with shocked eyes but didn't say anything. He kept sitting and was waiting for when she would turn around and say he was an ugly, scary monster-"Hello, I'm Sakura! What's your name?" she asked him. Gaara's mouth hanged opened a bit and stared at her shocked.

But then he pulled himself together and thought that she was new to Suna. Once she found out who he was she would run away like all the rest. Still, he couldn't help but whisper his name to her. "…Gaara…" he said. Sakura smiled at him and asked if he would like to play a game or show her around the area. Gaara didn't know why but he nodded and was even more surprised when she grabbed his hand and Shukaku's sand didn't react to her.

It looked like she was the one leading him but she asked him questions from time to time and he answered quietly, still unable to believe somebody was talking friendly to him. But Gaara knew it would not last long. As he saw one sand shinobi, who was exceptionally mean to Gaara, come towards them he knew the pink haired girl would discover his secret.

"Hey girl, you must be new here right? Look, stay away from _that_. He's a monster and will kill you. Leave him before he gets angry." People who were standing nearby looked at Gaara and ran away, already knowing he was a monster. All Gaara could think of was 'please don't leave me all alone. Please don't leave me'.

He was waiting for the girl to scream at him; waiting for her to run away and leave him like all the rest. "Are you a monster Gaara?" Sakura asks him, as the shinobi grins and walks off, leaving them the only two on the now deserted street.

Gaara looks up at her but he couldn't read her face. "Yes….When I was born…they put Shukaku in me and I'm possessed by him". Gaara really hated admitting it but he had to tell the girl the truth. She needs to know that he was a monster so she can run off and be safe. He closed his eyes and looked down.

"No, you're not a monster" the girl said, making him stare at her. Sakura was smiling at him and grabbed his hand and put it to his heart. "You're a human with a human heart. Don't _ever_ let people say you're a monster when you're not. Let's be friends Gaara!" Sakura said. Sakura just couldn't help it. She hated seeing Naruto all alone and Gaara was despised for the same thing.

If she could make him feel less alone by becoming his friend she would do that, even if it meant changing the future. Gaara's mouth was hanging open a bit but he slowly nodded and Sakura took his hand again and they walked around more before Sakura left to go home.

She told Gaara to meet her at the park tomorrow and Sakura left in the direction of the hotel. As Sakura walked to the hotel it started to rain and Sakura thought it would be about time she should have been at the hotel but _she couldn't be __**lost**_. She cast three shadow clones and they all spilt up, walking in other directions and Sakura continued forward.

Sakura stopped when she sensed a civilian behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a drunk civilian walking towards her, with an empty bottle in his hands. He staggered towards her and kneeled down at her level.

"H-Hello girllyyyyyy." He slurred, alcohol pouring off his breath.

Sakura was glaring at him. She could beat the crap out of him but she didn't want to draw attention to herself by flaring up her chakra.

So instead she turned around and ran away, as it got darker. She turned into a side street and cursed inside her head as it was a dead end. The man laughed drunkenly behind her. She turned around and he began unzipping his pants. Sakura realised what he was trying to do and inner was screaming.

**Oh hell no! We aren't having some crazy drunk take our virginity. We are so going to kill him, right Sakura?**

Sakura didn't answer and instead was focusing on the man and that was slowly coming closer to her. _Should she fight him and risk her identity exposed to not only the sand village but to Konoha? _

**Yes, we aren't losing our virginity!**

Sakura was just about to use her chakra when she sensed somebody's chakra coming towards her. She sighed inside her head but the chakra signal was still far away so Sakura was on her own until then. The man was slowly coming towards her now with only his boxers on and Sakura was looking for any solution other than beating him into hell.

As he reached for her, Sakura struggled out of his grip, but it didn't do much good as without chakra she was using her normal strength which wasn't very high as she was only five years old. He dragged her towards him and started ripping off her clothes. He was half way ripping off her t-shirt when finally Sakura's saviour came. The man, in one swift motion, shot a kunai at the drunk and the drunk keeled over, dead.

The person, who was wearing a black cloak, came towards Sakura and picked her up. She didn't see his face but she could tell he was only a little older than her. She remembered sand ninja became genin at 9 or 12 and this boy looked around 13. Obviously a ninja then. He carried her back to his home which was small but quiet cosy. He took off his cloak and Sakura's breath caught. It was Sasori of the Red Sands. His red hair was still short and as he stared at Sakura, he held out his hand for her to take. Timidly and sort of worried, she took his hand and he led her to a bathroom.

He turned on the bath and put a towel on a bathroom rack. Sakura was a bit sceptical at what he did next but remembering she was only in a five year old body, let him help her undress. He didn't say anything when he took off her clothes, only picked her up and put her gently into the bath. Sakura studied him curiously for a moment.

He still looked as talkative as ever by not saying anything but looked younger than his puppet body. Then, with a jolt, Sakura realised that he probably didn't create his puppet body yet. "Have a wash and then I'll help dry you up" he said and left out the bathroom door, leaving it open so he could see when she was done.

Sakura did enjoy her bath but was a little worried about if her parents were frantically searching for her. Luckily, that was shortly solved when she felt one of her clones disappear. Two of her clones had found the hotel and one of them disappeared, giving the information to Sakura, while the other acted as her (when the clones poof out of existence, all the knowledge they gained goes back to the original).

Happy that Sakura didn't need to worry anymore, she pulled herself out of the bath where suddenly Sasori was waiting for her. Sakura gave him a timid smile and she was amazed he returned her smile, even if only a little. He dried her up and then gave her some of his clothes as her t-shirt was ripped in half and her pants were ripped.

"You shouldn't have been out all by yourself, little girl. You're too young to wander by yourself. What were your parents thinking?" he asked her. Sakura looked at him as he grabbed her hand and led her to a kitchen. He made her a sandwich and he watched her eat. "You are really kind, mister" Sakura said, munching on her food. He gave a small chuckle at that.

"I'm Sasori and I should be the one to say you are kind. You accepted that boy even though he is a monster."

Sakura looked up at Sasori and told him Gaara wasn't a monster. Sasori just smiled and patted her head. He told her to go to sleep after leading her to another bedroom. Once in the bed, Sakura nearly died when he got in too. But in her head she kept repeating she was in a five year old body and she knew that she was right.

He probably just thought she needed the comfort. Anyway Sakura fell asleep and when she woke up she realised she was snuggled to Sasori's chest, holding his shirt with her small hands. She blushed but quickly hid it as he looked down at her. Luckily he didn't see her blush or she would have been really embarrassed. Somehow she thought he needed comfort too. Sakura remembered he didn't have any parents and he might see Sakura as a young sister.

But then she remembered _her_ parents and told him she had to go home. Sakura thought he looked reluctant, maybe even sad but that was impossible right? He was already planning to be a '_to be criminal'_ who she would kill in the future. There was no way he was sad because she was going away.

However he grabbed her hand and the two of them walked to the hotel Sakura had said she was staying at. Once there she was about to thank him when he kissed her forehead. Kissed. Her. Forehead. This time Sakura really did blush like mad and it must have looked like a kid reaction because he smirked and then handed her a small hand sized wooden puppet. The puppet looked exactly like Sakura, only it was smaller.

He smiled at her amazed expression and then left the girl there, heading out of the sand village.

FLASHBACK:

Originally he was heading out the village when he sensed a girl running away and a man following. He was going to leave them but something pulled him to the girl. Once he saw the man trying to rape the small five year old girl, he actually lost his temper and killed him in one blow. He decided he'll become a missing-nin _tomorrow _and helped the girl.

When he took her back to his home, he led her to the bathroom and started the water up in the bath. He thought she looked so delicate with her cute pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He helped her take her clothes off, noticing at first how hesitant she was. He didn't blame her. She was nearly raped and her poor five year old mind probably couldn't understand what the man wanted off her.

He left her to have a bath and told her he'll help her dry up. There was something about this small being that made him feel less alone. Maybe it was because she accepted that boy monster for what he was? Or maybe it was because she looked so innocent? Whatever it was, he decided to make a puppet just like her. He made a small sized puppet for the girl.

Once finished he saw the little girl coming out the bath and helped her dry off. Once he fed and put her in bed he joined her. Usually he wasn't this comfortable with people, especially strangers but he liked this girl. He kind of thought she would be like what a younger sister would be. Cute and innocent.

When he took her to the sand hotel the next day, he was a little more than sad and displeased. He wanted to take her with him. He really liked the child but then remembered that she was only five and the path he was going down was a bloody one. So he handed her the puppet and smiled at her look of awe. He was glad somebody appreciated his work of art.

Then he left her standing outside the hotel and he left the village, cutting his headband, showing he was deserting his village. He headed for a certain place where he was told to meet the Akatsuki as he would be joining them. He hated keeping people waiting but he guessed for his 'little sister' he would. Then Sasori thought he hadn't even asked her name…

* * *

**If you're wondering why I stopped the Uchiha Massacre, it's because I obviously can't live without Shisui or Itachi! And also, it bothers me how in the anime, the Uchiha clan hadn't even_ considered_ the fact that it might start a war with other countries, or that revolts and coups might occur after taking Konoha by force.**

* * *

**Me:** Wow. I wonder how much I've changed things. But they will all have a deeper meaning for the future of the story!

**Sakura:** Hey Mearad, why didn't Sasori kill me?! I mean, he SAVED me!

**Me:** Well, he is still young and hasn't joined Akatsuki yet!

**Sasori:** hn. But I will still join them. I hate to keep people waiting.

**Sakura:** Gah! Wait, so you're still joining Akatsuki?

**Sasori:** Yep.

**Me:** By the way...Where's Sasuke and Naruto?

**Sasuke:** *shouts from far away* NARUTO! I'LL KILL YOU!

**Naruto:** *runs and hides behind Mearad*

**Everyone else:** ?

*Sasuke comes in with chicken feathers all over him and a few chickens running behind him*

**Sasuke:** Where. Is. He?

**Me:** *Picks up Naruto and chucks him to Sasuke.*

**Naruto:** No, Mearad! You traitor!

**Orochimaru:** Did somebody say traitor?

**Me:** Nope. Anyway, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Hello everybody! I'm here to tell you that:_** I hope you like my story!**_

**Akatsuki: **We don't.

**Konoha twelve:** We don't.

**Me:** *grins evil and writes an insanely bad story*

**Everybody:** We were joking! We love your story!

**Gaara:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

**Me:** *Starts writing a new chapter*

* * *

Sakura continued to play with Gaara in the sand village. She told him she would be staying for three months and for Gaara those three months were the best he ever had. When the time was up and Sakura had to leave to go to the next place, Gaara was crying, telling her not to leave him. Sakura hugged him and they made a promise to see each other when they both become ninja.

Sakura handed him a gourde she had seen in a shop and said he should take it with him because "he should bring sand wherever he goes to protect himself if he isn't in his village". Sakura watched his face turn into pure glee and in her mind she thought he mustn't have received many presents.

In turn Gaara gave her a sand sculpture of a cherry blossom which he said will "never break even if it falls". They hug one last time and Sakura leaves with her parents who were glad that she found a new friend. They headed out towards the forest and out of the desert before Sakura asked where they were going next.

"We're going to the earth country next Sakura, so be careful and don't get lost. We'll be there in about five days" her mother said. Sakura groaned childishly but on the inside she was whooping. Not because she was going to the earth country but because she could use a shadow clone and while her parents and her clone walk, Sakura could get some training in.

So that night after her parents got to sleep, Sakura cast a shadow clone and she then took off through the night, going ahead. She would train at the outskirts of the earth country until her parents got there. Of course she would be training in a secluded area. She wasn't stupid enough to risk being seen. Sakura used her chakra to move at a very quick speed and she arrived at the outskirts in a day and a half.

Sakura began training for the next two days and but couldn't use her Shanaro successfully. She still had to train more. She woke up on the third morning, remembering this was her last day to train, when she felt a chakra signal coming towards her. Inner thought they were probably passing by, not coming toward her. Sakura came to the conclusion that it was probably better if she hid her chakra.

She concealed herself and waited for the loan figure to pass. He may have only been one person but he was extremely powerful. As she saw the person dash past, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in a ponytail and, forgetting about concealing her chakra, let a little escape.

She cursed under her breath for the figure stopped and backtracked. He stopped a little away from her and she hid behind the tree, hoping to dear god he would just leave.

"So what's a young girl like you doing out here, un?" the voice asked from behind her. Sakura screamed and spun around.

_ But a moment ago he was just there! _Sakura spun around and saw his clone waving merrily at her.

"So what's the story, un?" he asked again. Sakura looked at him and inner quickly took over. "Mummy and daddy are coming home and I'm waiting for them at the outskirts. Mummy taught me if I felt other people's chakra I should hide" Sakura/inner Sakura said, in a small and 'terrified' voice.

The long haired blonde man looked at her, amazed at her being on her own when she was only so young. Her hair colour was pink and her eyes were huge green orbs that were sparkling with a trace of well concealed sadness. The boy had light shiny blue eyes and he looked only about 11. He stepped back a little to give the small girl some room and then he smiled at her, patting her head.

"Pieces of art shouldn't be out by themselves or they could get taken away" he said, while Sakura looked at him confused. He smiled at this girl's naivetés and innocents. He should probably take her with him, seeing as her parents don't care much for her as to leave her without a body guard.

"My mummy and daddy should be coming back soon. They just got me a souvenir from the sand village. Aren't they great?" Sakura asked. She was finding the silence a little awkward so she decided to speak. The man studied her and then decided it would be better to let her stay with her parents. He would be in an organisation that would be hunted down by most villages and would be killing practically every day. Not for a child so cute.

His thoughts came back to the pink haired girl who squealed when she saw mouths on Deidara's hand. "Ahh…about that….I have a bloodline limit…so I have mouths on my hands and chest" he awkwardly said, moving his hands away from her. Instead of feeling grossed out she felt fascinated. If only she met him when she was older, she could be able to study his hands.

**Mad medical scientist the loose! **

_But his hands are fascinating! _

Sakura peered curiously as his hand mouth licked her hand. She jumped back and giggled.

He looked at her and thought she was an angel, a true piece of art. She was the first person to accept him and his bloodline, apart from Akatsuki, who needed his abilities to catch the tailed demons. He looked at the sun which was in the middle of the sky. He should have kept moving. He hurriedly said goodbye to the girl of art and left her there, cursing having to meet with the Akatsuki so soon.

Sakura watched the boy leave. He sure was in a hurry but then she remembered how inner had covered for her. "_Thanks inner" _Sakura told her_._ Inner gave a 'humph' of proudness. Sakura smiled at her inner self and began walking to her parent's spot. She couldn't train today, not with the risk of nearly getting caught.

Once she successfully slipped back with her clone, she acted normally with her parents and they travelled to the earth village and stayed for about two months, with Sakura spending time with her family or training in secret.

After the earth village, the family headed for the village of sun, a very small village that was just a place for holidays. The village of sun had no ninja but it was never attacked because the leader of the village declared themselves on neutral ground. Sakura had the time of her life there with her parents.

Her dad taught her fishing and surprisingly taught her how to cook even with the most useless thing such as nuts and leaves. He showed her how to make a strong herb tea and taught her ways to clean the fish. Her mother told her stories about her family and showed her how to clean, wash and cook. Even though Sakura knew some of these things, it still made her happy that, in this life, her parents were the one showing her not some cranky old neighbour (she had been away on missions so much her parents always did the chores and Sakura hardly got to see them before they died).

Her parents also taught her about making healing medicine from plants and herbs. Sakura memorised it all, some of the medicine she had never made before.

After two months the family decided to head to the Land of Water, as it was rumoured to have beautiful tourist attractions. Sakura walked with her family, wondering if things would be as peaceful now. As they walked in a small village in the Land of Water, her parents checked in for the night. It started snowing and Sakura cast a clone before going outside to explore.

She knew this place was still recovering from the war. The streets were old and worn. As Sakura was walking down the streets, she saw two men chasing a child. The boy was around her age and was holding two loaves of bread and running for his life.

**Outer! Inner yelled. They're going to hit the boy!**

As the men were going to hit the boy, Sakura jumped in front of him and glared at the men. It was quiet comical, after all, Sakura was only five.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" one of the men asks, glaring nastily at Sakura.

The boy behind her was quivering.

"Why are you going to hit him?" Sakura asks, matching his glare.

"This asshole stole our bread!" the other man says.

"Bah! Enough! If this stupid brat wants to protect the wimp, we'll beat them both up." The other man said.

Sakura glares at them. She has been training. She could beat them into next Tuesday. Sakura gets ready to fight when the boy she was protecting grabs her hand and they run around some more, eventually losing the men.

They were huffing and puffing and the boy looks down before handing her one of his bread.

"...Thank you..." the boy whispers.

Sakura smiles. He looks up at her and gives her a small smile.

He had dark brown hair and huge brown eyes that held sadness. He was a little taller than Sakura, which wasn't saying much. He had tattered clothes and a few cuts over his body. Overall, Sakura pinned him to be another young Naruto.

** Why are there so many people who are always alone? Inner asks, sighing. But anyway, does this child seem kind of familiar to you?**

The two children walk together and sit down at a bridge, eating the bread. Sakura watches him eat and hands her bread back to him. He looks shocked before he smiles at her.

"...My name's Haku..." he smiles, facing her with a small smile.

"My name's Sakura!" Sakura giggles. "Let's be friends!"

Haku seems surprised at first and nods his head happily.

**I swear he is familiar! Inner says suddenly. But I can't remember where...**

Sakura put it to the back of her mind. She couldn't leave Haku all alone. She knew how it felt after losing everything and then her mentor, Tsunade. The two children walk around the area, Haku asking if they want to go to the park. Sakura smiles and the two race to the park, Haku smiling when he wins (Sakura let him win of course).

They're about to go on the swings when some parents try shooing them away. Sakura frowns but Haku had learnt not to mess with them. He is about to turn away when Sakura yells at them.

"We can play here if we want to!" Sakura yells, as she grabs Haku's hand.

Haku squeezes her hand and she looks at him, frowning.

"It's okay, Sakura-san." Haku says. "It doesn't matter."

Sakura looks at him, a little sad and they walk off as the parents look at them nastily.

Sakura knows she still has time to play with him before she must go home.

"Hey Haku, where do you live?" Sakura asks, already knowing the answer.

"I don't have a home." Haku says sadly, as Sakura holds his hand tight.

Sakura stops walking and Haku looks back at her. Suddenly, she hugs him. Haku is shocked. The last time somebody had hugged him was when his mother had tried to protect him from his dad. Haku cries into her shoulder and hugs her back.

The two children play together for the following days, Sakura buying him some food with the money her parents gave her. Haku and her got along gradually becoming comfortable with each other. A month later she was still at the village and both she and Haku were delighted to hear she would be staying there for another three months.

"Hey Haku!" Sakura said, in her childish voice.

Haku smiles at her and runs up to her. It was day time and the sun shown down with a small breeze.

"Sakura-chan!" Haku says, smiling as she runs to him.

"Come on Haku!" Sakura says. "I want to show you something!"

Sakura makes sure he is following before the two of them head further out into the green trees. Winter had ended a month ago and Sakura had been building something for Haku. She takes him over some hills. People had houses in the distance but Sakura made sure nobody would find what she had built.

As Sakura grabbed Haku's hand to run faster, they finally reached the right spot.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hauk asks in awe. "How did you find this?"

Sakura giggled.

"I made it for you!" Sakura says.

Around them was a few trees, enough to cover the small cabin like hut Sakura had built for Haku. She had decided a while ago to make him a home at least so he doesn't get cold.

"For m-me?" Haku asks, turning to his first and best friend.

Sakura smiles and nods, rushing with him into the small home.

The home was a little bare with only wood furniture. A small stool was sitting around a roughly made table.

**We tried our hardest! The house was okay to make because all we had to do was punch some trees down and then remodel them with nails, chakra and chakra! A great way to train, though it would've been impossible without perfect chakra control.**

Haku is in shock and Sakura looks at him.

"Haku-kun?" Sakura asks. "don't you like it?"

Haku looks at her and hugs her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You're the best friend ever Sakura-chan!" Haku sobs, as Sakura smiles and hugs him back.

**I begin to see why Naruto wants to help anyone he can.** **Inner says, smiling to herself.**

Haku pulls apart from her and the seven year old walks around the area. The table was roughly cut but could be fixed easily enough. The stool was something Sakura bought with her pocket money. At the end of the room was a few blankets Sakura had sneaked off from her backpack while her parents weren't looking. In the other half of the room was a small fireplace where Haku could light a fire to keep warm.

It was a good thing Sakura had to build forts up in the war and sometimes repair houses in her timeline. Otherwise there would've been no way she would have been able to make the home as good as it was.

Haku looks at Sakura with happiness and the two of them run outside to explore the area. A little further away from Haku's home is a small river.

"You can get water from here and wash your face Haku!" Sakura joked. Haku pouts and grins childishly.

He pushes her in and jumps in after her. Sakura squeals at the cold water but once Haku jumps in and squeals like a girl too, the two children giggle and laugh as they splash each other, unaware of four ninja watching them.

Sakura's senses suddenly jump to alert as they get out the water. She can sense four chakra signals and she can tell they mean harm. Her happy face quickly drops and she motions for Haku to be quiet.

Haku looks at her friend curiously, then he can faintly sense the chakra. He trembles but holds Sakura's hand tight. He would protect his precious friend no matter what!

Quickly, Sakura pulls Haku's hand and the two of them run through the hills, the sun in their face. The wind blows, and Sakura can sense the ninja following them. They run further into the open, the village streets going further away.

Looks like her clone will have to stay with her parents for longer this time. The two come to a halt as they reach a huge river. Sakura saw just from the rapids there was no way they could get across. They had to stay and fight.

Sakura cursed in her mind. Of all the luck! She turns and Haku stands protectively in front of her.

"W-Who are you?" Haku asks, trying to hide Sakura from their view. The ninja merely chuckle and say they could use some "target practise".

A kunai is thrown and it whizzes past Sakura's cheek, drawing blood. Sakura touches her bleeding cheek and she glares. These ninja are stronger than she thought. This may be a tough battle. She was still down on chakra from building the home for Haku.

Haku looks at Sakura's bleeding cheek. No! There were going to hurt his precious friend!

Haku activates his bloodline limit and a load of ice rises from the ground, piercing two ninja. They die instantly. The other two manage to get away and launch an attack straight for Haku. They throw kunai, some laced with poison and Haku grabs Sakura and dodges thanks to his abilities and Sakura gasps in surprise.

_Wait!_ Sakura thinks_. Haku has a bloodline limit?_

**Outer, think fast! We don't have the element of surprise anymore! There is no way we can beat these two ninja! This is getting really dangerous! They're also using poison on the weapons. We probably won't have enough chakra to remove poisons from our bodies! We have to end this battle now!**

It looked like somebody had heard them fight because a boy with long white hair rushes to their aid. He seemed to have a bloodline limit too as he could manipulate his bones (which is impossible to do without a bloodline limit). Also, Sakura could tell because he has two red dots on his forehead, which probably symbolised a clan. Very quickly, Haku steps protectively in front of Sakura and they both watch the fight as the boy with white hair uses his bones to attack the ninja.

Haku gasps.

"That boy had a bloodline limit too!" Haku whispers, as they watch him kill one ninja easily. The other ninja curses and aims to attack Haku and Sakura but the boy casts shadow clones and one picks up Haku, the other Sakura.

** That boy...Inner sighs sadly. He's as tough as ninja genin and he's only a little older than us. It's kind of sad to see children grow up so fast.**

_Least I remind you Inner, we look five _when_ we are in fact, over twenty._

**I guess you're right... **

The clones move out of the way of the incoming weapons and the boy finishes off the last ninja. Sakura looks up into the boy's eyes and vivid green eyes stare back at her. Sakura is shocked but gives a timid smile which he returns. The clones put the two of them down and Haku runs to Sakura, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine!" Sakura smiles. "Are you okay?"

Haku nods and they turn to the boy with white hair. He comes up to them and smiles nervously.

"Are you two okay?" he asks, looking them over.

Haku and Sakura nod and he is just about to introduce himself when he falls suddenly. A kunai was in his shoulder. Sakura and Haku watch as he falls to the ground. He looked around 8yrs, not much older than Haku. The boy cries out as he falls unconscious.

* * *

**Heh. I'm getting kind of nervous that people have expectations of my fic. So...**

**Please! If you have any feedback, or just want to offer suggestions, please tell me!**

* * *

**Me: ***eating popcorn while watching Sasuke getting attacked by chickens*

**Itachi: **hn. *sits down and eats popcorn while also watching Sasuke*

**Shisui: **Why are you so obsessed with Sasuke and his chickens, Mearad?

**Me: **Chicken butt.

**Shisui: **Is that even considered an answer?

**Sasuke: **GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

**Itachi: **Foolish little brother.

**Gaara: ...**

**Inner Sakura: **PANDA-CHAN!

**Me: See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** *sob* This has to be the saddest chapter I've written since chapter one where everybody is dead!

**Naruto:** Why? What happens?

**Me:** *keeps crying*

**Sakura:** *getting worried*

**Sasuke:** *eating tomatoes as if he doesn't have a care in the world*

**Naruto/Mearad/Sakura:** SASUKE! AT LEAST ACT A LITTLE WORRIED!

**Me:** I *sob* don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. *sob*

* * *

Sakura is nervously preparing to extract the poison. The stupid kunai just had to have poison on it, didn't it? They managed to get the boy back to Haku'a house because he was light like them and luckily there was no more ninja around. The first thing Sakura asked Haku to do was get two wooden bowls from under a hidden floorboard on the ground. It was where she put wooden bowls, cutlery and cups. Kind of like a cupboard.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you'll be okay?" Haku asks.

"I should have enough chakra to do this. My mentor (_Tsunade_) taught me to extract poison." Sakura said, as she gets to two small wooden bowls. Sakura takes a deep breath. Without another word to Haku, she begins the extraction.

Kimimaro had finally escaped his clan and the cage he had been forced to live in all his life. It was mean but his clan had decided to attack the Village Hidden in the Mist. They were crushed easily. Kimimaro had escaped during the fight and had been travelling around for around four hours when he sensed six chakra signals.

Kimimaro was always one for peace and didn't like to fight. But he knew if nobody helped then some people would likely die. So Kimimaro ran and went to help them. When he got there, he saw another boy only a little younger than him kill two ninja. Kimimaro was surprised he met another boy with a bloodline limit but didn't dwell on it for long. He took care of the ninja who was attacking the boy and his companion, making sure to get the boy with the bloodline and the pink haired girl to safety.

He came up to the two he had saved and he smiled, asking if they were okay.

He was nervous to talk to children his age, if not a little younger. He was about to say his name, hoping to make friends when a stinging in his back made him fall. He had been hit with a kunai.

Kimimaro felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

He was just about to make friends and he is going to die! It wasn't fair! His family called him a dangerous weapon but he wasn't! That was the last thing he thought before he fell unconscious.

Sakura is dead tired but she is positive she has extracted all the poison in the boy's body. She can barely stay awake and Haku seems to see this because he helps her lie next to the boy. He puts a blanket over her and Sakura falls asleep instantly while she is holding Haku's hand.

Haku looks at Sakura's tired face and hopes she will be okay. He looks outside his new home and smiles. Maybe life wasn't going to be so hard anymore. He had a precious friend and may be even getting a new one. Haku looks at the white haired boy. Haku can tell for a fact this boy was as lonely as he was.

Haku knew he would become friends with him no matter what.

Sakura wakes up. She keeps her eyes closed. She was holding somebody's hand and she knew it was Haku's. Sakura twitched as somebody poked her face. She twitched some more when they wouldn't stop. Finally she got so annoyed she jolted up and the person who was poking her, stared at her.

Haku was laughing behind the boy. Sakura was relieved to see the white haired boy had survived. He smiled at Sakura and kept poking her.

Sakura twitched again and waved his hand away. However, the sudden movement made her dizzy and she swayed. Haku grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling and Sakura could feel how low on chakra she was.

**Idiot! Inner huffed. I told you we might not have enough chakra to extract poison! We could've died!**

Haku looks at Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Haku asks.

"Mmm." Sakura replies, rubbing her eyes slowly. She had a slight headache but she ignored it for now.

Sakura looks at the white haired boy who was looking curiously at her.

"Ahh!" Haku exclaims. "I forgot to introduce you! Sakura-chan, this is Kimimaro-kun and this is Sakura-chan!"

Kimimaro gives a small smile and Sakura smiles back and then frowns.

"How long have I been asleep for Haku?" Sakura asks.

"Nearly two days." Haku says. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Sakura-san." Kimimaro looks at her nervously. "Thank you for saving me."

Kimimaro blushes at his nervousness and hides his face and Sakura giggles.

"Let's be friends, Kimimaro-san!" Sakura laughs, as Kimimaro looks at her in shock. Then he slowly smiles and they all sit and talk. Well, mainly Haku and Sakura talk. Kimimaro seemed the more reserved and quiet type.

As the three moths go by, the children become closer forming a sort of family together. Kimimaro talked about his past after a while and Haku about his. Sakura would get sad about this, saying she was sad they didn't have a happy family like she did. But they just hugged her and said they were happy she wasn't sad. They _are_ a family now and nothing else mattered.

The house came in handy and Kimimaro started living there with Haku. With Sakura telling them about plants that were eatable in the area (she was a medical expert and her mother_ had_ been teaching her), often they got to eat a satisfying meal. Also, Haku and Kimimaro caught wild animals, though they never caught bunnies because they were Haku's favorite animals (his favorite _cute_ animal-not _food_ animal!).

As the last week of Sakura's stay came, she decided to tell them she had to go home to her village.

Sakura walked in the house and Haku and Kimimaro sprang up to her and hugged her. They had all been given birthday dates, Haku had turned eight a week ago and Kimimaro turned nine two weeks ago. Sakura's birthday was on December 2nd, so she had her birthday three days ago.

Sakura was wondering how to tell her friends she had to leave in a week. They both sensed something was wrong when she didn't laugh and hug them back.

They let go of her and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Haku asked, looking at her.

Sakura didn't know how to reply. She had told Gaara and he looked heartbroken. It was hard enough to leave Gaara. Now she had to leave Haku and Kimimaro, potentially leaving them forever and in danger they might not be able to face alone.

"Sakura" Kimimaro said. "What's wrong?"

No! She had to believe in her friends. She had tears coming down her face.

"In a week I have to return to my village" Sakura said, as she looked at them.

Haku and Kimimaro looked like a knife had pierced their body and hugged her tightly.

"We'll still be friends, Sakura-chan" Haku mumbled.

"You won't ever forget me, right?" Sakura asks them. She blushes at how childish she sounds.

Kimimaro smiles and hugs her tighter.

"Never. We'll always remember you." Kimimaro says calmly, though Sakura could detect the small tremble in his voice. He was trying not to cry for her sake.

The three of them spent the rest of the week having as much fun as they can.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her friends. Today was the last day being in the Land of Water. Her parents wanted to make sure Sakura was guaranteed a spot in the Academy so they had to head home a little early.

She was standing outside the building where she and her parents had been living. Kimimaro and Haku were standing in front of her. Haku was crying a little and Kimimaro looked really upset. She hugged them and started crying.

"I don't want to leave you guys!" Sakura sobbed, her heart cracking at leaving more friends again.

Haku gave a small smile and hugged her tighter.

"Remember, we'll always be friends." Haku said.

"How about we make a promise?" Kimimaro says suddenly.

Haku and Sakura look at him, surprised.

"Let's promise to meet each other in the future." Kimimaro says.

Sakura and Haku nod and they pinkie promise a three way link.

Then, Sakura gives them a necklace each. She infuses it with her chakra.

"If there is ever an emergency, my chakra will heal you." Sakura says, as she hands them one each. "But be careful! You can only use it once!"

Haku smiles.

"I'll treasure it forever Sakura-chan!" Haku says, as he puts it around his neck.

Kimimaro holds his in his hand.

"We promise in the future when we're older we'll find you." Kimimaro says.

"Make sure you both find me." Sakura says, wiping away her tears.

"We promise" they both replied.

Her parents walk out the building and Sakura hugs her friends one last time before she follows her parents. Kimimaro and Haku watch as she leaves.

The two of them head to the house she build. They go inside and, as Haku is folding the blankets, he sees a small bag. In the bag is some money. It has a small note.

_This is in case you need it for winter. I will never forget you two._

_-Sakura_

Kimimaro clenches the note and Haku gives a small smile.

"Let's go get some dinner" Haku says.

Kimimaro watches him walk out the door and remembers his promise to protect Haku. Kimimaro lets a few tears slide down his face. Then, he follows Haku out the door. He will protect his friends and keep his promises.

The family of three decided to head home from a longer path. It took them a week before they reached a small mountain path. They would then be crossing a bridge, climbing a little bit of the hillside and then walking just some extra miles to reach Konoha but they didn't mind. They had plenty of time to spare.

The family finally reached the bridge and Sakura's father went first, not wanting to endanger his daughter's or wife's life. Sakura watched as her father gingerly took a step forward and everyone held their breath as the bridge creaked but it stayed intact. He walked slowly and when he made it to the other side, he motioned for his wife and Sakura to follow. Clutching her mother's hand (ok, so she was scared of heights, being vulnerable with such minimal chakra), Sakura and her mum walked across the bridge slowly. They focused their heads on their feet, putting one foot in front of the other.

When the two females heard a strangled cry they looked up to find the man they loved getting cut down by unknown ninja. Her mother screamed and Sakura stood frozen in shock. Her mother picked up a still frozen Sakura and ran in the opposite direction back towards the way they had come. Sakura watched up her father cough up blood and the look in his eyes.

Sakura could read them. He was dying and he was still worried about his family who was now being pursued by some of the ninja. Sakura could only repeat the word of fail. She had failed. Failed to protect her father, leaving her mother scarred for life. This couldn't be happening. Sakura could defeat the ninja and then save her parents and all would be fine.

She had created an in-severable bond with her parents. She couldn't let them die now. Sakura screamed for her mother to put her down but her mother ran on, trying to quieten the panicked girl. The mother scanned the area she was in. It was a big forest and she was glad for its tall trees to hide her within the shadows they made. She ran into the trees and Sakura was sobbing into her mother's shoulder right now, realising she had just lost her father because she had let her guard down.

Because she had gotten used to the peace without war, it had cost her a big price. Her father was dead because she couldn't protect him. Sakura looked at the pursuing ninja. One of them threw a kunai at her mother and Sakura screamed but it was too late. The kunai embezzled itself in her back and Sakura's mother staggered for a bit but she continued running, blood gushing out of her wound. Sakura pulled the kunai out and tried to stop the blood flowing out.

Her hand was covered in her mother's blood and soon the pursuing ninja got tired of their running and shot three more kunai. None of them missed Sakura's mother. Another went into her back; the other into her leg. If the last kunai hadn't aimed for her head, Sakura might have been able to heal her mother before she died too.

However fate had been cruel to Sakura and the last kunai went into her mother's head and Sakura saw the flash of emotions in her mother's eyes as she stared at Sakura. Sadness and grief, happiness and joy, fear but hope. However, Sakura read one message clearly. _Run as far as you can. Your father and I will always be beside you._

Sakura jumped out of her mother's arms and crying, she fled from the ninja who were pondering on whether to kill the little girl or not. They were heartless and decided to chase for the kill. Sakura ran blindly through the trees, her vision blurring from crying.

She wanted nothing more than her parent's loving smiles that had been so cruelly taken from her. She then felt a thirst for revenge and wanted to make these ninja pay. But would she risk everything she tried to keep secret?...Yes, she would! They were her parents and she would never be able to see them again, to laugh with them and they could not see her become a ninja, or get married, complete her first mission.

She had risked everything in this new timeline and now she was paying the price for letting her guard down!

A group of people with red cloaks standing not far away…

The members of Akatsuki grouped together. Most were just staring bored waiting for the meeting that was planned in three days. It seemed only the leader wasn't here and many were bored out of their minds. That was when the group heard the screams of a female and sensed the presence of ninja, most likely missing nin.

Still the group paid the female no mind. She shouldn't have been wondering alone all by herself. That is, they paid no mind until a certain pink haired child ran into the clearing, tears streaming down her face, running blindly. She hardly noticed the group of bewildered faces and how some of them even recognised the small pink hair girl.

Sakura spun around, looking for the ninja. She could sense them but couldn't see them. She found the clearing and was puffing hard. Even with the training, not using her chakra really put chains on her physical stamina, mostly because she was small.

Naturally Sakura, being as scared as she was, screamed loudly when a hand touched her shoulder. She closed her eyes but curled her hands into fists and blindly punched, forgetting to put chakra into her hand in her emotional state. The person grabbed her hands gently and picked her up. Sakura opened her eyes and they stared into onyx eyes. Sakura froze and caught sight of the red cloaked people around her.

Itachi was holding the little girl and was angry. He should have checked it out. It could have been anyone in the world. Chances are it was a certain pink haired girl who was quivering in his arms. Shisui came up to her and murmured her name but she didn't respond. Instead, her eyes were just open with a look of horror on them. Her thoughts were spinning around her head, making her dizzy.

_I failed my parents. They are dead. I can't revive them. I want revenge. Revenge turns people into Sasuke. I'm not going to become like him. So I can't get revenge? Itachi is here so he must have killed off his clan but why is Shisui here? The Akatsuki are here. I am most likely going to die. I couldn't change anything and now I'm going to die. Tsunade shisou died in vain-_

**Pull yourself together outer! We can't die! We can change things! Don't disrespect our shisou by destroying her faith in us! Get back up, even when life pushes us down again, remember? That was Naruto's motto. We'll be letting everyone down if we die here. Just run off and head back to the village. If someone wants to search through our memories I'll hide the ones of our time. Now hurry up and react, dammit!**

Sakura let inner's voice float through her head. She gradually made sense of the words that inner was saying and came back to reality. The first thing she realised was that she was no longer in Itachi's arm. She was wrapped in a cloak and lying on the ground. She let her eyes dart around the area.

Many of the Akatsuki members were watching a fight going on but some, she noted the ones she had met before, kept staring at her; mainly Sasori, Deidara and Shisui. Itachi, Sakura realised, was fighting the ninja that had killed her parents and Sakura so wanted to crush them but knew she couldn't or Akatsuki would never leave her alone. She also didn't want to become a Sasuke. She would not repeat the chain of revenge. For the sake of Naruto and everyone she ever lost.

So she sat there, watching the ninja fall one by one to the ground, and was satisfied with the crunches of bones being broken or screams from probably Itachi's sharingon.

Sakura also noticed Uchiha Madara, commonly known as Tobi here, stare at her. Sakura knew he was the cause the Fourth Great Ninja War and the death of so many...her friends...

After the ninja were killed everyone turned quiet and most of the Akatsuki stared at Sakura who had her eyes open but refused to get up off the ground from shock. She was hurting inside from losing her parents after bonding with them so well. She couldn't stop the fresh wave of sobs that racked her frame and nobody moved.

Soon Sakura began to get sleepy and she heard somebody finally come towards her. She looked up and saw Shisui looking sadly at her wrecked state. In the blink of an eye, he had picked Sakura up, cloak and all, and carried her away from the group. Sakura slept, trusting him even if he was in the Akatsuki and frankly, she was too tired to do anything else. She woke up and they were still moving, Shisui still carrying her small form.

Sakura thought he might even be running faster than before and she thought these trees were familiar. Then her heart jolted. She was near Konoha, probably only twenty minutes' walk away. Sakura looked up as Shisui continued running but then suddenly stopped. He looked down at Sakura, who was staring at him with pain evident in her eyes and cast a sleeping jutsu on her. He then laid her down where the first returning shinobi would find her after returning from their mission.

He left her there, lying vulnerable to the wind and other natural animals of nature. He cast a jutsu and ran throughout the night, back towards the Akatsuki meeting place. He sighed in relief when he felt his shadow clone report back to him that Sakura had successfully been brought back by a ninja. It was a good thing that the people didn't know the three Uchiha were missing nin yet. Shisui clenched his hands.

"Uchiha Madara" he muttered, as he made his way back to the Akatsuki. He, as well as Itachi, knew the true identity of Tobi. That was what landed them in this spot.

At least the world didn't know about Akatsuki. That was probably the only good thing Madara ever did. Otherwise they would've had to mess with Sakura's memories. He didn't think the girl could take anymore after what happened to her.

* * *

**Sakura:** *teary eyed* Mearad! I hate you!

**Me:** Sakura! You said you shouldn't pass on the cycle of hatred!

**Sakura:** *sobs again*

**Me:** Just leave her!

**Naruto:** Mearad! How could you do that to our ever loving Sakura-chan?!

**Sasuke:** Sakura-chan!

**Everybody else:** T_T

**Sasuke:** What? I missed her!

**Me:** Looks like Sasuke underwent a personality change because of this story...

**Naruto:** Bwahahahahaha!

**Sakura:**...So c-cute...


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** *Concentrating very hard on a kunai latched into the wall*

**Gaara:** *walks in and watches Mearad watch the kunai*

**Sasori:** *walks in and watches Gaara watch Mearad who watches the kunai

**Karin:** *walks in and blinks*

**Me/Gaara/Sasori:** Noooo! You broke the cycle!

**Karin:** What?

**Me:**Wait. Karin, you're not even in this chapter yet! And not for a fair few more!

**Karin:** HOW DARE YOU- hmm? It's Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!

**Sasuke:** AHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOO!

**Me:** *snigger* I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

* * *

Sakura woke up to hospital fumes all around her. White sheets covered her small body and Sakura looked around. Nobody was in her room and Sakura remembered why.

Sakura clenched her hands tightly. Her parents were dead.

**Sakura! Inner said suddenly. Somebody is coming into our room. Heads up!**

True to her word, a man walked into the hospital room. "Hello, I'm Shiranui Genma and can you tell me why you were outside sleeping on your own?" he asked her.

"My parents were killed by ninja" Sakura said, dully, as she struggled not to cry.

The man analysed her and held her hand, taking her towards the Hokage's office. When he entered, the third set his eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura, where are your parents?" the third asks her. She stands there and when Genma whispers to him what happened, the third had a deep frown on his face before pulling Sakura into a hug where she sobbed quietly.

Once he pulled her out of the hug, he told her to get Ibiki. Sakura knew Ibiki would check her memories but when the third told her this she acted scared as any five year old would. When Sakura saw Ibiki looking down at her, his face emotionless, Sakura wondered if she should start crying.

She didn't look at the Hokage again, and instead followed the man Ibiki towards another room. He sat her down in a chair and she was immediately surrounded by Anbu. He told her to relax and cast a jutsu on her. She felt him reading her memories of that day when she was crossing the bridge and how the ninja came and then her mother, carrying a crying Sakura, fleeing until she was killed. Then, the people in cloaks in the clearing and Itachi and Shisui. She felt like she was living though it all over again and when Ibiki finished Sakura was crying.

At least inner had kept all her _other_ memories hidden.

He filled in an information report and then let some Anbu escort Sakura to the Hokage again.

"Do you want to go to an orphanage Sakura?" the third asked her. Straight away she said she already had a home and she wasn't leaving it. The third smiled, happy with her answer and assigned Anbu to check up on her once every two days. She would be given financial support to afford things.

Sakura left the third's presence and went back to her empty home. She would be strong from now on. She wouldn't cry. Then Sakura remembered both Shisui and Itachi were members of the Akatsuki and went to find Sasuke. She had to know what happened.

She thought it would be easier to find Naruto so when she found him at the ramen shop; he yelled and grabbed her into a big hug. Once he let go, Sakura told him where she went but nothing about her parents or Akatsuki. If she told him anything, it might drastically change the future.

They spent a while there before Sakura told him she had to go. He whinged and said she just got here but she had to find Sasuke so she told him they'd play another day. Once Sakura was about to leave, she had a sudden idea.

"Hey Naruto, want to meet my friend Sasuke?" Sakura asked. (okay, she could change the future a bit. It would probably do both boys some good if they met each other now anyway.)

Naruto seemed a little reluctant and dare she say, jealous? However, Naruto still agreed and the two of them walked to the Uchiha compound.

**Everyone's still alive! **

Sakura told Naruto to look in the other playground, hoping to find Sasuke quicker. She was passing alongside a river when three girls, older then her and around 11yrs, stopped her.

"You can't go any further." The middle one pointed at her.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to see Sasuke-kun." The left flanked one said.

"Right, Sasuke-kun belongs to us, big forehead freak" the last one said.

Sakura had gotten angry with the first fan girl but the last one was unforgivable. She slapped her across the face and the other girls stared in shock. But after maybe four seconds the middle girl grabbed her hair and dragged her, yelling at her while the other two pulled on her hair or punched and kicked her.

"Ugly, pink haired girls with a large forehead should just leave Sasuke-kun and us alone" the leader girl shrieked at Sakura. Sakura looked up and glared at the three girls.

"Get a life, will you? Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone! Do you even like him for any other reason beside the fact he looks cool? Do you even care about him or do you just want to increase your popularity?" Sakura was breathing heavily, angry about how stupid these fan girls were acting. To think Sakura was once just like them. Sakura shivered at the thought.

The middle girl looked daggers at Sakura and her hand went into a ball to punch her. Sakura closed her eyes and heard the swishing sound of her fist coming and then Sakura felt pain all around her stomach. Sakura doubled over and the girl went to attack her again. Blow after blow hit Sakura. Sakura may have been training but she still felt the punches, even if she could heal them later.

After about two minutes they were still punching her and Sakura was gasping for breath. She was on her knees and her vision was kind of blurry. The middle girl stood back a little to admire her work and smirked. One last hit and they'd run off. She lifted her leg and sent it crashing into Sakura's shoulder.

"That'll teach you, stupid pink freak!" she spat at Sakura. Then, just like they planned, they ran off, leaving Sakura clenching her teeth from the pain. She had to get home before she fainted from the pain. She couldn't risk healing herself in daylight. That would be too risky. So Sakura gave up finding Sasuke and she headed/limped back home.

Sakura perhaps hadn't made it so far as ten meters when a hand grabbed her arm. Sakura winced at the pain and turned around. It was Sasuke and Sakura could see the shock in his eyes.

"Sakura….?" Sasuke asked her, looking over her beaten body. However Sakura didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She felt dizzy and sick and just wanted to sleep.

"Sakura, what happened? Sakura?" Sasuke said, trying to get her to answer. She saw panic in his child-like eyes and if Sakura wasn't hurting, she would have called him 'adorable'.

Sakura couldn't do much else. She was still as weak as a genin and until she gradually showed her skills, she couldn't just start knowing a bunch of advanced jutsu. Sakura wobbled a little and fell. Luckily Sasuke wasn't a prick in this timeline and caught her. He gave her a piggy back and Sakura's vision went dark.

Sakura cried out as pain coursed through her entire body. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke bending over, wrapping bandages over her head. Sakura stared up into his concentrating eyes, and after a while, he looked at her. It seemed she had only been out for a few minutes.

"Where are we, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. He smiled at her and said it was his home. His mother was out on a mission and his father was at a clan meeting. He never once mentioned Itachi.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled, pouting. "I'm not that good at bandaging wounds."

Sakura giggled and gave him a hug. It had been around a year since she had seen him last.

Sakura, feigning the innocence, asks where Itachi was. Sasuke's fists tighten and he looks upset. "I'll never forgive Itachi. He left the village and hasn't returned. I think he's become a missing nin and betrayed Konoha."

Then as an after though, he added. "He promised he'd stay with me!"

Sakura looked at his face and saw sadness_. _Sakura put an arm on his shoulder. He looked at her eyes but then allowed him muscles to relax. They stayed like that until it was Sasuke's turn to ask the questions.

"So what happened Sakura?" he asked, staring at her, worry over his face.

**He's so cute when he is young! Inner said. Worrying about us!**

"I was coming to visit you and then these girls stopped me and told me to stay away from _their_ Sasuke-kun and I told them you're not a belonging and told them to get a life. Then the kept hitting me. After they left, I was walking home when you found me and fainted" Sakura told him, pouting.

"Hmm." Sasuke said, moving back to give her some room. Sakura stared at him for a while. _At least he wasn't as scarred and unsocial as before._

"I miss my brother. Why would he abandon me?" Sasuke whispered, as he thought off into the distance.

**That is a good question. But let's think more on that for later.**

Sakura didn't know what to say to Sasuke. Even if Itachi didn't kill off the clan, Sasuke still felt like Itachi had betrayed him. Sakura would have felt similar if that happened to her. Sakura reached out to touch him but he jerked away.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I just feel betrayed by nii-san!" Sasuke said, as he let go of Sakura.

Sakura gave a brief smile. The two of them walked outside. Mokito-san was coming home later. They walked around the compound when with a jolt, Sakura remembered Naruto. With a start, she took off, with Sasuke yelling for her to wait up.

She found him still "looking" for Sasuke, on a park swing and she giggled at him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan! I couldn't find you at all! You should have told me if we were playing hide and seek!" Naruto said, grinning goofily.

Sasuke came puffing behind her and Sakura watched as the two of them looked at each other.

"Um...hello?" Sakura said, as the tension got very thick in the air.

They both turned to look at her and smiled.

"This is Sasuke and this is Naruto." Sakura said, watching how they glared back at each other. "Let's go to the sand box!"

**Sometime later...**

Sakura felt exhausted by the end of the day. All Naruto and Sasuke did was fight over who she would play with, who's sand castle was better, and who she liked better. She giggled. It looks like the constant competition was still around them. Still, she could see they were still friends.

Mokito and Fukaku came home and were delighted to see Sasuke had brought over Sakura. When they looked at Naruto, Mokito didn't really seem effected. In fact, she seemed delighted Sasuke had made another friend, even if he was the kyuubi container. Fukaku tried smiling and by the end of the night, he got over his weariness of Naruto.

_ I think it was because Naruto was so cute, running around the place. Sakura mused._

**I think it was because Sasuke and him started getting along. Inner replied.**

_Come to think of it, wasn't Naruto his first male friend?_

**Yeah. Inner nodded.**

Sakura lay on her bed, trying to think.

_What could have cause Itachi and Shisui to leave? Maybe Akatsuki?_

**It's a high possibility. Inner frowned. I suppose we just have to wait a while.**

* * *

**Me:** Sakura, are you really that serioous about not getting caught?

**Sakura:** of course I'm serious!

**Naruto:** You're so brave Sakura-chan! Letting yourself get beat up by three girls without doing anything back!

**Sakura:** Who said I didn't do anything back? *winks at Mearad*

**Me:** So it worked then? Good! Good!

**Naruto:** Wait! What?

**Me:** See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wrong spelling of Sasuke's mother, 'Mikoto' (I wrote Mokito). However, I think I'll keep spelling it as 'Mokito' to avoid confusion. (also too lazy to reedit the whole story) Sorry again!**

* * *

**Sakura:** Oh no! I think those girls caught on to me pranking them!

**Me:** *checks the chapter* Yep. They are going to be back in this chapter!

**Naruto:** Don't worry! I'll protect you!

**Me:** Actually, you won't.

**Sasuke:** Will I protect her?

**Me:**Nope

**Sakura:** Obviously it's...

**Me:** KAKASHI! *Kakashi comes and ties ropes around Sakura's body and mouth, effectively shutting her up*

**Sakura:** *glares at Mearad*

**Me:** Read to find out!

**Kakashi:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. But I, Hatake Kakashi, do own this IchaIcha paradise book I got from Jiraiya-sensei. It's about-

**Naruto and Me:** PERVERT!

* * *

She only had two weeks until she entered the Academy so she trained harder than ever, using her limited chakra to heal herself. She had some of her chakra back now but obviously didn't show it. Sakura resolved to train harder, as she remembered it was her fault she couldn't save her parents because she had gotten used to the peace.

In no time two weeks was over and Sakura found herself standing outside the Academy with former to-be classmates. Sakura was looking forward to the day she met Ino, a day that was getting closer and closer. She didn't want to ruin her relationship again with Ino. She waited nervously like last time outside the school, except she was without her parents this time.

She saw an orange blur and didn't have time to brace herself as Naruto pounced on her, hugging her to death. "Sakuraaaaaaaa-chan" Naruto yelled, clinging to her. They got curious stares from other students and angry or scared glares directed towards Naruto from parents.

Sakura contemplated whether to hit him or tell him kindly to get off. She chooses the first. She hit him on top of the head and he grabbed his head, whimpering.

"Stupid, don't do that again!" Sakura yelled at him.

He looked up at her pouting for a second before smiling and getting up, putting his hands behind his head and grinning goofily.

The Academy days were boring and normal. Sakura aced all her tests like normal, and like normal, Naruto failed them. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat together in class, Naruto and Sasuke bickering. Of course, Sasuke was getting very popular with the girls because of his looks. Which made Naruto even angrier and they kept bickering until Sakura hit them both on the heads.

"Knock it off!" Sakura said, sighing.

Sometimes she would eat with Naruto and Iruka, who Sakura turned out to like very much. If he knew Sakura had no parents, he had a good way of hiding it. Nobody, as in the students, knew that Sakura's parents were deceased, except maybe Sasuke, who never brought it up. She helped Naruto train and even went to the library to get lessons on medical training. She received one lesson a week (she wanted to avoid suspicion about knowing medical jutsu in the future after she graduates).

Sasuke, Naruto and she would often eat at the Uchiha's, Mokito as kind and inviting as ever. When the information leaked out about Shisui's and Itachi's betrayal, Mokito kept the family together. Sakura really liked her.

About a year passed of being in the Acadamy and Mokito and Fukaku wanted to speak to her. Sakura looked at them, already knowing what this would be about.

They walked outside the Uchiha doors, into the backyard where there was a lake. There was a wooden floor around the house exit they could sit on. Around the lake was some lush green grass, perfect for Sakura to sleep on.

She had watched Sasuke train his fireball technique here and Naruto try to do some ninja transformations. So, as Mokito and Fukaku walked outside with the seven year old Sakura, they all sat down.

There was a calm wind and the sun was slowly setting. Sakura thought it was a little ironic. A few years ago if somebody had told her she would be sitting with the world's most emotionless Uchiha, who was worried about her, she would have laughed it off. Yet here she was.

"Sakura-chan" Mokito said, as she looked at Sakura's green eyes.

Fukaku bent down to her level and looked at her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Sakura was strongly reminded of her own father. That was what they were coming to talk about. Her parents, of course.

"Sakura" Fukaku said, as she tried avoiding his gaze.

He put a hand under Sakura's chin and locked eyes with her, much like the time she was hiding the secret about her parents hitting her. Fukaku could always seem to tell when she was hiding something.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened to your family?" Fukaku said.

Sakura looked down.

"Um..." Sakura fidgeted.

"Sakura-chan, you can trust us." Mokito-san said, looking at her.

Sakura looked at them.

"Well...Um...Hokage-san is going to give me financial support..." Sakura said, looking at them, and diverting the topic at hand.

Fukaku and Mokito smiled at her, if not a little sadly and didn't push the topic.

**You know Saku, I would hardly count ****_that_**** as an answer...**

"Sakura, if you need anything, we _will_ help you." Fukaku said, giving a brief smile and then ruffling her hair.

Mokito-san gave her a hug which Sakura ended up hugging back and the three of them walked back inside the Uchiha home. Naruto and Sasuke were eating the last of their Udon soup with a look of anger on their faces.

"I want some more!" they both said. Then they glared at each other.

Sakura twitched.

She hit them over the head, telling them it wasn't an eating contest!

Sakura and Naruto started walking home at 5:30pm. They held hands and Naruto was telling her about how Iruka treated him to ramen and Naruto finished three bowls in a new record time!

Sakura giggled.

**Remind me, please. How does Iruka-sensei have so much money to spend on Naruto and his ramen?**

_By the end of the year, he'll probably be broke._

"Bye bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto says, as he waves and runs off.

Sakura shakes her head, laughing at him.

It was funny how childish Sasuke and Naruto were. Though, there was no stopping the fact they were there for each other. Sakura smiled, remembering how they all promised they would go out for Sasuke's 8th birthday. Sakura was turning 8 a few months after Sasuke.

As Sakura was walking past a very familiar flower store, Sakura sensed some people behind her.

_This is when we meet Ino!_

Sakura tried to stop her scowling as she recognised the three girls.

They were the ones who beat her up when she went to find Sasuke. She wouldn't forget their **(ugly)** faces.

"You stupid freak!" one of the girls spat, pushing her to the ground.

"We told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" another said, glaring at her.

Suddenly, Sakura heard the jingle of the Flower Shop door opening.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ino's voice shouted behind them.

Sakura looked at Ino, who was glaring at the girls.

"Go pick on somebody else!" Ino glared.

The girls glared at Sakura again before running off because Ino was the daughter of a clan head. Ino smiled at Sakura and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sakura said.

Ino looked at Sakura before realising something.

"Hey, you're the girl who is always with Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

Sakura's smile turned into a grimace.

Ino laughed

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ino smiled.

Sakura gave a weak smile in return. Ino fidgeted nervously.

"So...Um...Can you take me to see him once?" Ino asked, blushing. Sakura giggled.

"You like him~" Sakura laughed.

Ino grinned. "You got that right!"

Sakura looked at her, almost forgetting her true personality (saying whatever she thinks).

"S-so, when can I meet him?" Ino asked again, blushing.

Sakura laughed and her hair fell in front of her face. She shoved it out her face and gave an awkward smile.

Ino looked at her and smiled.

"Come with me!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand and bringing her inside the flower shop. She went to the back of the counter and pulled out a red ribbon.

Sakura was inwardly whooping as Ino tied it around her hair.

**Mission "Befriend Ino" is complete! Let's do a victory dance! Inner grinned, dancing stupidly in Sakura's mind.**

The two girls walked to a mirror and Sakura thanked her.

Ino smiled and then looked at her bleeding leg. She frowned.

"Hold on, I'll go get dad!" Ino said, going up the stairs.

Sakura gave a small smile as she saw her friend act so energetic.

_I could get used to this. Being with Ino again..._

Inoichi Yamanaka was strong-minded man. Sakura would often compare him to Ino in the first timline, much to Ino's displeasure. He also had long hair, if not his a little bit more darker blonde than Ino. He had dark green eyes but was all over, a really good guy.

He smiled as Ino brought him to Sakura.

"-And some girls were bullying her. She's hurt so can you help?" Ino asks, smiling at her father.

**Ino still knows how to get what she wants. All she has to do is smile.**

_She's too innocent to realise yet though, isn't she?_

"Sakura-chan, is it?" Inoichi smiles at her. He is about to get a bandaid when Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku walk in the flower shop, followed by Choji and his father, Chojuro.

Inoichi smiles at them and points to Ino, who is happily telling them about Sakura and the bullies. Choji is munching on his favourite chips and Shikamaru is looking around the shop, bored with his hands in his pockets.

Shikamaru still had his spiky brown hair tied up, even as a child.

Sakura remembered in her time when everyone had tried to get him to put his hair down. Everyone failed because Shikamaru caught on and said it was too troublesome. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura swore she would see him with his hair down in this timeline!

**And we'll post it in the academy!**

"Sakura-chan, is it?" Shikaku asks, smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, she's my new friend Shika-jii so don't bully her!" Ino says, as Shikaku laughs. Chojuro pushes his son forward to talk to Sakura but Choji seemed nervous. Sakura vaguely remembered he was very shy around people because he was often teased about his appearance.

**Well, looks like we make the first move! Inner chirped.**

"I'm Sakura." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"I'm Choji" he said in a small voice.

"Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru says, yawning.

Choji gingerly shook her hand and Sakura could sense the calculating gaze on her back. She would have to be careful of Shikaku. He was a genius. He may not suspect anything now but one wrong move could lead to investigating.

"Ne, Ne" Ino said, after Inoichi had finished putting the bandaid one. "Let's go get some ice-cream Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and Choji was about to say something when he abruptly shut his mouth. Sakura's eyes flickered to him and came up with a plan. Ino went up to her father and got more than enough money.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura asked, as she was about to leave. "How about we get some ice-cream for all of us?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru and Choji and nodded.

"What flavours do you guys want?" Ino asks, taking on her bossy attitude.

"It's troublesome but I guess we better come with you two." Shikamaru said sighing.

Sakura never missed the gazes of the three parents as she walked out the flower shop.

With the adults…

"She's a cute girl" Chojuro said, watching as the four children walked outside.

"I think she and Ino will become great friends" Inoichi said.

Shikaku continued to watch the pink haired girl.

"She is a clever one" Shikaku said, earning chuckles from his friends. He just couldn't stop the feeling that something was strange about her. What was the small child hiding?

Sakura played with all her friends over the next few days, keeping up with her training. She developed a new technique which involved her earth element. She called it Extreme Rage. It was an ability that can be used as a defence and offence. Sakura smashes her hand into the ground, infused with an upturning chakra, which forces the earth or ground up. It surrounds Sakura and protects her, forming a dome like shape. Depending on how much chakra is inserted into the earth wall, depends on the duration of the wall and barrier. Then, Sakura uses her chakra waves and punches out parts of the wall, usually in huge chucks, at the enemy, rapidly. She can use her chakra to rotate the earth dome so she can continuously cast out rock into the same direction.

Once out of the wall dome of earth, Sakura can use her chakra to draw more earth from around her, creating a seemingly endless supply of earth to hurtle towards the enemy, all the while using it to protect herself instantly from said enemy. It can be followed up by another technique, usually hiding in the shadow of the incoming wall pieces.

**Well, that sounds fun. We nearly got caught a couple of times too.**

Sakura visited Ino often, content to create a better friendship and because she really did miss her best female friend.

"Sakura!" Ino asked/begged. "Please introduce me to Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura sighed. Sasuke may not be a prick but he still might be mean to Ino, his Uchiha upbringing being the reason behind it (and his arrogance).

**I'm sure Ino-chan will be fine! Inner smirked. She'll just punch Sasuke if he's mean to her. After all, she is really too young to be in love with him now.**

"Okay Ino-chan" Sakura replied, taking said girl's hand. She ran to the Uchiha compound, the sun blaringly hot and found Sasuke playing with Naruto.

Ino, acting quiet unlike herself, hid behind Sakura, blushing deeply.

"Sasuke-kun, meet Ino-chan!" Sakura said, stepping away from Ino.

Naruto and Ino looked at her as Sakura giggled.

"Hello Ino-chan" Sasuke said politely.

Ino blushed.

"Huh?" Naruto said. "You like Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura twitched.

"When did you start using such words?" Sakura asked. (teme means bastard)

Naruto grinned and Ino giggled.

Ino was a little shy but soon she let her true personality show and Naruto wasn't keen to lose in the sand building competition.

As Sakura was walking with Ino back to the Flower Shop, Ino spoke suddenly.

"So dad was wondering if you want to come to a party this weekend?" Ino asked, hope shimmering in her eyes.

_How could we say no?_

Sakura was nervous. Inoichi was coming to her house to speak to her "parents" about the party. She knew she couldn't fool anyone and so she just waited in the kitchen, eating her sandwich, wondering what to tell Inoichi about her being an orphan.

The doorbell rang. Sakura sighed and went to the door, opening it to reveal Inoichi. He smiled down at Sakura and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"How have you been, Sakura-chan?" Inoichi asks.

Sakura smiled was a little strained.

"Um-Inoichi-san" Sakura began. "My parents are-"

Inoichi put a hand on her head.

"I already know. So does Shikaku and Chojuro. You don't have to worry. We won't tell Ino-chan" Inoichi said.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and Inoichi took her out to shop for some clothes to the party. She was stupid. Of course the clan heads would want to know who their children played with.

The party was meant to be formal and many clan heads and their heirs were coming too. Sasuke and his parents were going too and were bringing Naruto along. Sakura smiled. Maybe taking a little break would be the best thing for now.

* * *

**Me:** I agree with you Sakura. You should take a break.

**Sakura:** thanks.

**Ino:** Forehead! I need somebody to help me cook!

**Me:** You better go help out!

**Sakura:** *anime tears roll down her face* But what about me break?

**Me:** See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Hello! There is going to be mentions of first timeline character pairings here and I may or may not keep them the same!

**Ino:** What? HOW DARE YOU-

**Me:** *Puts on headphones*

**Ino:** *ten minutes later after ranting on and on* So you shouldn't decide who we end up with!

**Me:** ...

**Ino:** Hey, were you even listening?!

**Me:** nope.

**Ino:** Argh. I have to repeat it all again!

**Sakura:** Ino-pig. If she _answered_ that she wasn't listening with her headphones on, it means the headphones weren't on and she was just teasing you.

**Ino:** Did I ever tell you I hate you, Mearad?

**Me:** I love you too.

**Sakura:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

* * *

Sakura was in a small pink kimono for the party and her hair was pinned up with a comb. Inoichi said she looked really adorable and Sakura agreed somewhat. Going to the party alone still made her heart ache. It was a constant reminder that her parents weren't with her any more. Unlike her first timeline when they had at least been alive to watch her _live_. Become a ninja. Sakura wondered how people could stand so much loneliness. She, herself, was lucky. She had friends to speak to and her inner self to keep her company.

Sakura walked with Inoichi and Ino towards the Nara compound. The party was including people from the many of the clans in Konoha. Ino tugged on Sakura's kimono slightly, grinning.

"Thanks for coming today Sakura" Ino said. "Are you sure your parents are okay with it?"

Sakura gave a small smile. She hated lying, especially to her close friends.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura said.

Ino smiled warmly, making her look even cuter in her black kimono she wore with the Yamanaka crest on the upper side of her chest. Ino's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Ino took Sakura's hand as they reached the Nara compound and they broke into a run, stopping when they saw other children.

"I'm really glad you came" Ino snickered. "Otherwise I would have been left here with Lazy and Chips."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, as the children kept playing. The sun was setting and it seemed most of the clans had already arrived.

"Chips?" Sakura asked, a bemused expression forming on her face.

"Choji!" Ino said, exasperated that Sakura couldn't figure that out. "All he ever eats is chips!"

"Don't be meant to Choji-kun" Sakura said, smiling a little. "He's a good person"

Ino stared at Sakura a little and then smiled.

"You're right. He is kind of cute but don't ever tell anyone I like him okay?" Ino asked, as Sakura giggled.

"I thought you liked Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, I can try for both! I'm still young." Ino said, smirking.

_Too young. _

**I still think Choji is the better choice, even with this new Sasuke.**

_Well, the two had been engaged in my timeline before Ino and Choji were kille-_

Sakura stopped suddenly, clearing her thoughts. Sakura had thought, over the few years being back it would've been easier to control her memories and her sudden flowing emotions of her past. But if anything, it only got harder as time went on. She seemed to think of nothing but memories.

Ino tugged on Sakura's hand once more and the two of them sat on the grass, as the stars appeared in the sky. Shikamaru and Choji came and sat beside them, exchanging greetings. They talked a little bit about the Academy and then they all fell into a comfortable silence which was only broken by-

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice shouted, gaining the attention of the kids.

Naruto came bounding up to her, grabbing her into a hug. Sakura giggled and Ino scolded him, saying he should act more mature. Sasuke came slinking behind, irritation set onto his face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

"This dobe over here made us all late and this party is going to take all night." Sasuke muttered, glaring at Naruto who stuck his tongue out. "I should be at my home training to get stronger."

Sakura pushed down the feeling of dread she was getting. This wasn't the same Sasuke! She can trust this Sasuke! He would never abandon them!

"Why?" Ino asked the question for Sakura.

He looked at Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura and Naruto, all of them watching with different expressions.

"So I can bring my brother home" Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep sigh of relief (within her mind, of course).

_Flashback:_

_Sakura watched Naruto weakly hold up his Konoha headband, as blood trickled down his mouth. Sakura was desperately trying to heal him after Danzo's fight. Naruto tried to hide the physical pain on his face but Sakura knew better! He was in so much pain and damn it, she couldn't heal him!_

_ "Naruto!"Sakura shouted, as his eyes drifted. "NARUTO! You can't die yet! Hinata is waiting for you! You still have to be the father of her child! NARUTO!"_

_ Naruto looked weakly at Sakura, his face sparkling, even in his last moments._

_"I promised I'd bring Sasuke, my brother…back...I gave my word...But I failed...I failed you Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, hacking up blood._

_ "No! Naruto!" Sakura said, tears pooling down her face, desperate as she tried to heal him._

_"It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault! You have failed no one! Everyone has believed in you! You can't die now!" Sakura said. His body was rejecting her chakra, a clear sign that death was already claiming him. Still, Sakura kept trying to heal him, fear and pain written all over her face._

_Naruto's eyes smiled at her, thanking her for forgiving him._

_"Sakura-chan, thank you for forgiving me..." Naruto murmured, as his hand gripped hers slightly. _

_"Promise me...Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "Don't...ever...give...u...p"_

_ Sakura knew it was hopeless for him now and it was her will, as his closest friend, a sister, that she promised. She would never give up, and inherited his will of fire._

_ Naruto's eyes gleamed brightly, even as death was taking him. He grabbed her hand with his last remaining strength._

_"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, before death took him and his hand slid from her own._

_ All the words unspoken through her name, telling her to be strong, to fight along with her friends and comrades. To keep going, carrying the will of fire even after her comrades fell. To protect the "future king": The next generation. His child to be._

_ She would be there for the crying Hinata, who would later give birth to a baby girl. Sakura did all of that, helped Hinata and became her closest friend. Hinata even made the painful decision to send her child, Kushina, to another small village, to be protected from the war that seemed to destroy Konoha to no end. _

_ She stayed by her friends, encouraging them, trying to fill in the space that was once the hyperactive unpredictable knucklehead ninja._

_ However, Sakura couldn't stop Hinata from using every bit of her strength to attack Madara, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and herself. They were the only ones left after fighting Danzo and the last remaining members of Akatsuki, as well as the ten tails. _

_They were the only ones left. _

_ Tsunade was healing in the distance, trying to save a young boy, Konohamaru, after he vowed to protect his village. His "nii-san", Naruto, would have wanted him to protect the village._

_ After a long battle, Sakura watched as Neji went down first, protecting Sakura from Madara's warping jutsu. Neji fell to the ground, blood spurring from his shoulder. His eyes gave a brief signal to Sakura. _

**_You can win this. I entrust my hopes and strength to you._**

_Sakura felt power swirl within her. She will defeat Madara. To hell with his Moon Eye Plan! All her comrades entrusted their hopes to Sakura and everyone else living to fight Madara! To lose would be disgracing them!_

_Sakura's POV:_

_ Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru saw the hope in my eyes. We all found the strength to continue. Madara was getting annoyed with us and so he notched up his fight...a lot. Everybody's chakra was all wearing thin, even the evil Uchiha himself._

_Kiba endured so much it the fight. He died with a Chidori to his body...Five times. He became the strong one, the one with infinite stamina, inspired by Naruto. After losing Akamaru, he fought tooth and nail against the Akatsuki, not letting minor wounds affect him. Now with Madara, he was fighting for all the comrades he lost, all their strength to make this happen._

_ But five chidori really took its toll. After being unable to dodge the fifth chidori, his heart just stopped beating. My comrades and I, we just watched his body fall to the ground, a sickening silence enveloped the area when Kiba didn't move._

_ Shikamaru, always to cool headed genius, who came up with the plans, gave Hinata a look. She nodded. Was this the plan he had thought out? I wondered what it was, having jumped into battle before I could hear it._

_ "Sakura." Shikamaru said, as he flashed into her view. I'll use Shadow Binding." _

_Sakura looked at him. His jutsu had improved greatly over the course of the years, even going so far as to control two at once. But would he have enough chakra. And why propose it now?_

_ "I'm going to borrow some of your chakra for this Sakura" Shikamaru said, and being the medic I was, I rested my hand on his shoulder, lending him most of my remaining chakra._

_ I sensed it, rather than felt it. Shikamaru had used his Shadow Binding not just on Madara, but me too._

_ My eyes widened. Shikamaru gave a pained expression._

_ Automatically, my feet moved towards an immobilised Madara, Hinata already finished destroying his chakra networks. Madara glared at the three remaining shinobi, apart from Tsunade that is. I tried desperately to stop, eyes widening when I saw a lethal dagger appear out from my pocket. I aimed for Madara. If it hit him, all people caught in the shadow binding will also get the same wound!_

_Only I can counter the poison! I made it and my body is immune to it! But Madara isn't! It will probably kill him!_

**_ No!_**_ If I hit him, Shikamaru's Binding will kill him as well! That was the only flaw the Shadow Binding did. It "Binded" your souls together. I watched horrified, as _the_ hand-__**my hand**__, I soon realised, let the lethal kunai fly, straight for Madara. He gave a growl and the kunai hit him in the side of the neck. Shikamaru's technique retreated from Sakura immediately. Sakura ran to his side, as Shikamaru clasped his neck wound. Sakura could barely feel her own neck wound. She watched helplessly as Shikamaru gave a small groan._

_"Damn it Sakura. Why is everything always so troublesome?" he asked. "Next time make your poisons hurt less"_

_ Sakura would have smiled but Shikamaru gave her a small smile before he groaned and his body tensed. His heart beat slowly, once and then died out. Hinata came stumbling towards Sakura, holding her injured arm to her body. They were both messed up pretty bad and Sakura cried as Hinata put Shikamaru's body next to Kiba and Neji. They both stared at their friends, who had been alive only ten minutes ago. _

_ Then they burned the bodies. That was when they heard Madara chuckle. They got into battle stance and Sakura's eyes widened as he slowly stood up. How could he still be alive? No...Wait!_

_ He was definitely dying. Though, he seemed to be gathering chakra, even though his chakra points were blocked. He couldn't actually use his chakra. What was he planning? She felt the sudden surge of chakra and her eyes widened. He wouldn't, would he? Sakura could sense it but without Hinata's helpful eyes, she might have well been blind. She was so low on chakra, she could barely do much at all beside stand and watch in shock._

_"H-Hinata..." I murmured quietly and she looked at me. She had determination set in her eyes and used her famous bloodline, the Byakugan. Her eyes widened and that was all the warning I got before Madara chuckled._

_"If I die, I'll take the remaining Konoha ninja with me. Goodbye" Madara said, grinning evilly. Then he released his chakra in one massive serge and everything went into chaos._

_ I woke up a little later, my body shrieking in protest. I got up and found Hinata a few feet away from me. Near me, lay what looked like some mysterious ruined city. I saw Hinata breath heavily and that was when I saw a huge rock piercing her stomach, all the way through her back. She was gasping in pain and I stumbled to her, eyes clouded and body writhing in pain. But the desperate need to get to my comrade, my friend, overpowered my pain and I made it to her. _

_ I took one look at her and knew she was too far gone. But still I tried to summon my energy to heal her. I could barely see the feeble light that was my chakra. I sagged as I felt my chakra vanish. I tried again, but again I did not have the strength to even heal a cut._

_ Hinata's trembling arm caught mine and she stared into my eyes._

_"S-Sakura..." Hinata gasped. "Take...care..o...f...yourself..." _

_ Hinata tightened her grip and Sakura couldn't even nod. She knew and Hinata knew. Neither would survive much longer. _

_ "There...is...nothing...left...here..." Hinata whispered, despair in her voice._

_Here? Sakura thought. She looked at the ruined city, then at the slightly familiar shape of the Hokage mountain. She couldn't breathe. This ruined city __**was**__ Konoha. There was nothing left. Madara blew the whole place up. Hinata saved them both. _

_"Hinata..." Sakura said, her eyes filling with water. They both would die, they knew that. They needn't say words. Instead, they met each other's eyes, an understanding between them. Sakura used the last remaining strength and lifted Hinata. They stumbled, blind or barely seeing until they felt they were in the middle of Konoha. Together they lay down._

_ Hinata loosened her grip and smiled at Sakura sadly. No more words were said, only the comfortable silence that they would join their friends in the afterlife. The only regret Hinata had was that she couldn't raise her little Kushina._

_ Death took her a few minutes later. Sakura waited but she was restless, waiting to die. Sakura got up, stumbling, trying to get out of this nightmare called reality. She couldn't remember how far she walked but eventually, she had enough sense to see she was on the ground. She was crying and it was raining. She was still in the village. She thought she was near the memorial stone, the trees surrounding her. Then her shisou came. Then the offered chance at time travel..._

_Flashback End:_

Sakura blinked. Sakura was staring at the small little girl called Hinata who was a few meters away, shyly standing near her father. Sakura felt her emotions surge and tried to restrain herself. Hinata and she had become close friends, Hinata always keeping Sakura confident. The death of Naruto had nearly killed her, but Sakura said she still had his child.

In a way, they both brought each other back during the war. Hinata and she considered themselves sisters. Sakura sighed. That would probably never happen in this time.

Sakura briefly introduced herself to Hinata, reminding herself to play with the little girl sometimes.

* * *

**Me:** That was a very memory lane chapter.

**Sakura:** That was so sad...

**Ino:** And worst of all, Sasuke-kun was hardly in it!

**Hinata:** I-I had a-a-a c-c-child with N-Naruto-kun? *Hinata blushes furiously and then promptly faints*

**Me:** Nice...

**Sakura:** Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** Hey everyone! Just a word of warning! This chapter is more like the last pre-genin chapter! Next chapter will be focused on the three idiot trio becoming genin!

**Naruto:** Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?

**Me:** You, idiot.

**Naruto:** Why you little brat!

**Me:** Currently, you're only twelve in my story so I'm older than you _which means_ you're the brat!

**Sakura:** would the both of you shut up?

* * *

Sakura was training harder than ever, planning for the future that was coming closer. She also tried to get Naruto to "eat healthy".

Yeah...

That didn't work. Sakura was sure he spent all his mission money on ramen in her time. He probably spent all Iruka's or the Hokage's money on ramen in this timeline.

Sakura had also asked Mokito Uchiha if she could get a official medical training teacher (already she had taken up lessons when she was younger). Mokito and Fukaku seemed surprised but relented. Sakura soon found herself with a medical teacher, who was a little astounded at how fast Sakura "learnt" (already learnt) in the time given. Sakura was around eleven when Naruto planned for them to celebrate Sasuke's birthday.

Mokito and Fukaku smirked at Sasuke's face when he entered his home to find a rough blonde shove a birthday hat on him.

Sakura stifled a laugh but as Naruto cracked, Sasuke twitched and Fukaku grinned, Sakura looked at Mokito and they all burst out laughing. Nobody wrapped the presents because "Sasuke" was too "Sasuke".

Still, he muttered a thanks to everyone, a small tingle of embarrassment appearing on his face.

"Cut the Cake Sasuke" Sakura said.

"No" Sasuke replied firmly.

"Cut the cake Sasuke" Sakura said.

"No" Sasuke replied again.

"Cut the cake Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Ugh" Sasuke groaned. "I said no!"

"Come on Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned.

The three of them had left the house, knowing full well that Sasuke would never cut a cake in front of his parents. But now they were in Naruto's home, **_clean _**thanks to Sakura working on his house all day.

"Cut the cake, teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke twitched again but eventually relented, sighing.

After they ate the cake, Sasuke said it was only because they wouldn't stop hassling, but as he left, he mumbled a quick thanks. Sakura and Naruto high fived each other. They grinned like idiots and then Sakura went home.

As the last year of Academy life drifted, Sakura already had her full chakra, though she had a seal to hide much of it. Her seal was on the side of her arm. She did this because all she needed right now was to accidently show people her real skill and boom-_there goes her chance_. Sakura had already been revising for many years. She knew she had to be careful when talking about things she shouldn't know, or doing jutsu or other actions she shouldn't know.

The seal could only be taken off by Sakura and it would give her full chakra.

Still, Sakura owed her caution all to that stupid Nara of her time, Shikamaru, who made sure to analyse from every angle. Sakura saddened as she had her head on the desk in the Academy. She knew Hinata and Shikamaru must have planned it as a last resort but Sakura felt anguish at seeing one of her last teammate die, sacrificing himself to kill Madara.

It was kind of strange to see her friends so innocent now. Sakura had long ago resolved to let them grow, meaning she had to stay out of their fights with Akatsuki members, or other ninja. But this was going to be hard. Sakura didn't want to sacrifice any lives so they had to be able to grow without the influence of death of comrades.

Sakura hoped she was going to make the right choice.

**Of course you are! Inner said. We are saving people's lives! Nothing is more important than that!**

Sakura smiled to herself, as Ino whacked her over the head.

"Forehead, stop smiling. You look creepy." Ino laughed, as Sakura sent her a smirk.

"Ino, take your mask off. You look creepy." Sakura smirked.

"Huh?" Ino said confused. "I'm not wearing a mask-"

"Exactly. Your face is creepy on its own" Sakura poked her tongue out and Ino lightly slapped her on the shoulder, and then they both giggled.

"Ugh" Will you two stop being so troublesome?" Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto turned from his seat.

"Shikamaru!" he said, huffing. "Everything is troublesome to you!"

"God, you're so loud. Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"He does have a point Shika" Sakura said, as Shikamaru's eyes landed on hers. He groaned and put his head on the table, trying to go to sleep.

*munch* *munch*

Everyone looked as Choji opened another bag of chips. He stared back.

"What? I think it's very entertaining to watch them." Choji muttered.

Hinata was a lot calmer than before. But whenever Naruto was in the room, she could barely form a sentence. As she was now. Sakura had convinced Naruto to sit next to Hinata today, trying to get the girl to show some courage. Of course, right now Hinata was stuttering hopelessly and turning red.

Sakura, as a medic, could tell she was getting close to fainting. Sakura sighed. She'd better go save Hinata. As Sakura got up, Sasuke stared at her questions written over his face.

Sakura jabbed a finger to Naruto. He gave a small smirk and nodded. Out of everyone, Sakura told Sasuke about her plan to get Hinata to be more talkative. He agreed, though he said he wouldn't pull off anything "Un-Uchiha like" to help the "dobe". Sakura headed towards Naruto and Hinata but then stopped as a thud was heard.

**Oh. Inner smirked inwardly. Too late. **

Sakura sighed. Hinata fainted. Naruto went into panic mode and asked what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of the class. "There's something wrong with Hinata! She fainted! I didn't do anything! Ah! Hinata's dying! Oh no! We have to-"

Sakura groaned, hitting him over the head to stop him from ranting on. This plan was annoyingly hard, though she was doing it for Hinata and Naruto. She had seen how much they loved each other in her time. She promised herself she would see to it they got married together in this time without losing each other because of war.

**Heck Sakura! Inner yelled. There won't be a war! **

_I know. We're going to prevent it. There's no need to remind me. I've had years to go through everything, to think things through._

Sakura walked over to Hinata and used some of her chakra to awaken Hinata. She awoke and upon seeing Naruto so close, she blushed and nearly fainted again if it weren't for the fact that Sakura used more chakra to calm Hinata.

Hinata sent Sakura a grateful look and told Naruto while stuttering that she was fine. Sakura gave a smile to the Hyuuga heiress and went back to her seat. She looked out the window, smiling. She would do anything to keep this peace.

Sadly, one major change that had occurred over the last year at the Academy was Sasuke's parents and a dozen other Uchiha were murdered. They had went on a month long mission and had been severely injured, Fukaku bringing his wife back home before they both died in the hospital ten minutes later. Fukaku said they had burned the other Uchiha bodies so their bloodline limit wasn't stolen. Sasuke was regretful his parents were killed and luckily, his parents had killed the ninja, so that meant no revenge for Sasuke. But his parents' deaths only influenced his need to bring his brother back home even more. He trained even harder and spoke less, but he was still kind to Sakura and competitive with Naruto.

Sakura still worried about if he would betray Konoha for power but she resolved she wouldn't let that happen. She would protect Sasuke. Sasuke also had ten other relatives left, even if seven of them were too old to fight and three were Uchiha Tobi, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui.

Sakura had created many jutsu over the years, some because of her inner self. Inner said because of their split personality, Sakura could retreat into her mind and possibly create a fortress against mind jutsu. It was a strange experience. Going into her own mind.

The first time she entered, Sakura found herself in a forest area. The trees were far apart and there was no sun but strangely there was light and a blue sky. Sakura saw inner, who was an exact replica of herself, sitting by a cherry blossom tree. There was a memorial stone by the tree and as inner smiled, Sakura walked to the graves.

She saw her parents names on the memorial stone, followed by all of her comrades who died in her past timeline.

"These are all our loved ones we lost" Inner said.

"But, not all of them are dead now" Sakura replied.

They both read all the names.

"Can we take their names off?" Sakura asked. She wanted to do this because she promised herself she wasn't going to lose her friends again.

Inner grinned.

"It's our mind. We can do whatever we want." Inner smirked.

Sakura thought for a while, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the names were gone. The only names that were there was her parents who were still, painstakingly dead, as well as Sasuke's parents who had become important to her but there was no way she could've prevent their deaths. Sakura's heart throbbed again, but Sakura pushed it away. She would not dwell on it. Her parents gave their lives to protect Sakura. Sasuke's parents-_to protect Konoha_.

Sakura would honour them by protecting her precious people_ and_ village.

Needless to say, this was her mind and a lot of changes later, her mind resembled a fortress. It was basically impenetrable. Sakura closed off all her memories, protecting them from anybody. If a person wanted to have access to them, they would have to do a certain amount of things in the right order.

Like walk around the smallest green tree four times anticlockwise, then find the rock which is hidden in the bird's nest five trees down. Then, go through the trapdoor which appears, after finding the key once you smash the rock using Sakura's chakra only. In other words, nobody else could get through.

Once Sakura completed another 20 steps underground, she would come out the trapdoor in another part of the forest, and a door would appear next to a small white flower. Sakura had to pull the flower out of the ground and then squish it onto the door. Then, she could enter the door and find herself in a library. This, ironically, was where she kept her memories.

It was pretty easy for her to memorise the steps to get to a place in her mind, as she was very intelligent. If she somehow forgot, her inner self would know.

Sakura put a barrier around the most vulnerable part of her mind, the cherry tree, which was basically her spirit. She changed that area. Now, her Cherry Tree was surrounded by grass, the memorial stone a few metres away, a small hut to the side and a flowing river to the other side. A pond with Koi fish was swimming under the shade of the tree.

Inner made the hut her own personal home. So she was the one who would protect the Cherry Tree if ever somebody managed to break their defences. Sakura also put up jutsu defences and seals.

32 steps after entering her mind, and Sakura could get to the Cherry Tree area.

Sakura divided her mindscape into four areas. The first was where she appears as soon as she enters her mind. It is the small forest except this time, with no Cherry Tree or memorial stone. The second was the library. The third was the Cherry Tree home, her inner sanctum and fourth was the training grounds she had built up. Sakura trained her high level jutsu here so nobody else would know about her abilities.

Unless Sakura did the right steps in the Forest she appears in, there was no way to get to any other area of her mindscape.

All in all, it took her nearly two years to finish understanding most of her inner workings. Sakura found out her inner personality could act as a huge defence against mind jutsu or the sharingon. Currently, she was working on summoning her inner out of her mind. Inner and she agreed if Sakura could retreat into her mindscape, then inner could probably come out.

Sakura had trained hard, creating a new type of shadow clone (Naruto had taught her how to do a shadow clone in her old time) called Shadow burn. When the shadow clone was dispelled, it would burst into flames or sakura petals which would burn or rip the enemy, depending on the type Sakura used. Sakura was faster than her old body in her past timeline, thanks to the weights. Tsunade-shisou would've been proud.

* * *

**Me:** I'm really worried how this chapter went. I would really like some reviews please!

**Naruto:** Why?

**Me:** WHY? WHY? I killed off Sasuke's parents and tried to show Sakura's not just lazing around failing her mission! I want to know if I did bad or good! *breaks down crying*

**Sakura:** Nice job Naruto, you idiot! *comforts Mearad*

**Sasuke:** hn.


	10. Chapter 10

** Me:** HELL YEAH! Everything begins now! Get ready because I'm going to-

**Itachi:** *knocks Mearad out*

**Shisui:** *grabs the fanfiction book and starts writing*

Itachi: Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters...hn.

* * *

Finally, the last week of the Academy came. Sakura sat in her seat, mulling over the thought that this was her last week of true peace for a while. After this week, her true mission really begins.

**Don't worry, we'll do fine! Inner cheered.**

Sakura smiled as Iruka-sensei came into class. Naruto was being dragged behind him. Sakura looked at him. Naruto gave a sneaky grin while Iruka went on talking to the class. Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the Hokage monuments. Sakura looked outside the window and nearly laughed.

The Hokage faces had graffiti on them by, yours truly, Naruto. She sent him a grin back and Sakura nudged Sasuke. He smirked as he looked out the window. Sakura heard him mutter "dobe" under his breath, though he was still smirking.

"And so we shall be repeating the transformation jutsu!" Iruka-sensei said, as he glared at Naruto and his mischievous ways.

Sakura sighed and lined up first. She transformed into Iruka-sensei and then walked to the back of the line. Sasuke went next and then stood beside her, as they both watched Naruto walk up to Iruka-sensei.

**This is when Naruto finds out Iruka-sensei is a pervert! Inner fist pumped.**

Naruto grinned evilly and shouted out "Sexy no jutsu!"

Naruto stood, as a female, naked with smoke covering her body.  
Sakura laughed as Iruka got a bloody nose and fell backwards. She tried to keep a straight face, as Iruka stuffed a tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding and then proceeded to yell at Naruto.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were still sniggering as they walked out the Adacemy for lunch.

"Ne, ne!" Naruto said, as he jumped in front of Sasuke and Sakura. They were walking around the Academy, heading for the training posts behind the school, the sun blaring down on them. The other academy students were heading home with their families for the day.

It had become a ritual for the three of them to train everyday together after school to get in as much practise as possible. Naruto and Sakura had promised to help bring Itachi back to Konoha. Sasuke smirked, saying Naruto will probably need all the help he can get if he wants to be Hokage.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Let's go to Sakura's house!" Naruto said.

Sakura froze.

"Why, dobe?" Sasuke asked, fighting back punching the blonde in the head.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"We've never met her parents before!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke hned and Sakura found herself leading them back to her home, contemplating what to do.

**You have to tell them sometime, you know. Inner reminded her.**

_Yeah, but I was hoping after we became genin teams._

**Still, you might as well tell them now, rather then they find out on their own.**

Sakura, instead of leading them to her house, went towards the park instead.

"Naruto, Sasuke..." Sakura said nervously. "I-There's something I haven't told you..."

Naruto and Sasuke picked up immediately on her serious tone as they sat on a park chair. Naruto looked at her worriedly and Sasuke sat next to her, giving her enough personal space.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he looked into her pain filled eyes.

"My parents..." Sakura said, as tears built up. "They are already dead."

Naruto froze, but Sasuke didn't seemed shocked by the news. Still, that didn't surprise her. She had come into contact with Itachi and Shisui on her way back to Konoha. Sasuke would've been told by his parents ages ago.

However, Sakura couldn't look Naruto in the eyes. She had kept a big secret from him because she didn't want to make him upset. But as she felt Naruto pull her into a bone crushing hug, as he cried, she knew he would forgive her. That was just Naruto's way.

Naruto pulled apart from Sakura after a few seconds and Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Sasuke. For not telling you both. I-I just didn't want anybody to worry." Sakura said, as Naruto squeezed her hand. "I mean, I'm not lonely. I have all my friends and you guys-"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said, as she looked into his eyes. "You are my family, my adopted sister. I don't care if you have no parents just like me. To me, you and teme are my siblings, no matter who you have or don't have in your family"

Sakura was shocked but then gave a small smile. This was definitely her Naruto. Even if the one from her time was more mature, they were still one and the same. Sakura nodded and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, showing he thought of her like a sister too.

Sakura rolled her eyes and brought him into the hug. Sometimes, Sakura forgot he was an Uchiha and just spoke two words at a time (or no words at all).

**See, I told you it would go well!**

_Yeah, thanks inner._

Sakura was bemused when she felt pride run off her inner self.

"Can we still go to your house Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a pout forming on his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke just smirked.

"Sure." Sakura muttered.

The three of them walked past the glaring shop owners, already used to the way they treated Naruto, and towards Sakura's house. Sakura and Sasuke had made sure to always buy the food for Naruto. It was quiet funny really. Naruto would stand beside them, telling them what he wanted. Then, the shop keeper would try to chase Naruto off. Sakura, Sasuke, or whoever was there, mostly Mokito-san, would stand in front of the shop keepers, as if daring them to continue on.

The shop keepers usually left it be if it was Mokito-san, but after she died, Sakura helped Naruto. Whenever it was Sakura, the shop keepers would usually bypass her to get to Naruto. Sakura would grab the shop keeper's hand if they advanced to hit Naruto. Then she would say something like:

"Naruto has done nothing wrong and by attacking him, you are liable to be charged. We are good friends with the Hokage and I'm sure he can go over a thing or two about attacking people for no reason."

The shop owners would pale and then let go. Naruto would usually burst into laughter after they left the shop. So she was stretching the truth a little. Sakura spoke to the Hokage weekly (hey, she was an orphan) so he knew Sakura was doing okay but Naruto was closer to him than she was.

As they entered Sakura's house, it was still very neat. Her parents' room was now just a spare bedroom. Sakura brought them into the kitchen and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Your house is so big!" Naruto said.

Sasuke hned in agreement. It was a double story and had a kitchen, lounge room, her parents' room and a bathroom downstairs. Upstairs was her bedroom, another bathroom, and another spare bedroom. Of course, it wasn't as big as Sasuke's but still.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, what do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen-" Naruto said, before Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto, you can't eat ramen every day. Pick something healthy for you." Sakura said, as Naruto thought for a minute.

Sasuke just watched them, arms folded while he leaned against the wall.

"Then, how about Miso soup?" Naruto asked, as he looked puppy eyes at Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasuke for agreement.

"Miso Soup is fine" Sasuke said, and Sakura began to cook.

Sakura headed for the Adademy. Today was the last day as students. Inner was cheering her on. She met Ino half way and the two of them walked to school, Ino saying excitedly how she thinks she might be on Sasuke's team. Sakura smiled but didn't say anything. As they got to class, Iruka-sensei came in telling them the last test was the clone jutsu.

Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, saw Naruto pull his hair. Sakura gave him an encouraging smile. He may fail the test today, but he'll pass with flying colours after the Mizuki incident. As Sakura preformed the jutsu, she grabbed her headband and headed outside. Unlike before, nobody congratulated her this time. Sakura sighed. She really missed her parents.

Ino came up to her, after tying her Konoha headband around her waist. She was wearing her purple outfit like in Sakura's timeline, a kunoichi dress and shorts. Her hair was tied up and a little dangled in front of her face, giving her a cool and proud appearance.

Ino knew of Sakura's parents' death. Ino was pretty smart when it came to her friends. She had demanded to know what happened and after, she hugged Sakura and stayed over for the night. That was around two years ago.

Sakura walked with Ino to her flower shop, as Ino had invited her for dinner, mulling over how many people knew her parents were dead. Basically, Shikamaru and Choji knew because Shikamaru was a genius, and Choji had asked her why her parents never came to pick her up. Hinata would talk to her about moving in with somebody else but Sakura said she could take care of herself. And as Naruto and Sasuke found out a few days ago, the only ones who didn't know was Kiba and Shino, though Sakura had a sneaking suspicion Shino knew. She was familiar with Kiba and Shino in this timeline but not as close as her old one. Still, Sakura knew, sometimes people only bond when you fight alongside each other, trusting each other with their lives.

Sakura walked with Ino as they passed the flowers in her backyard. The Yamanaka Clan was pretty big, Ino's home only being that, a home. Their backyard was filled with herbs, flowers and houses scattered the area. Ino and Sakura walked around a bit, talking about what life as a ninja would be like.

"But Naruto didn't pass..." Ino said sadly, as Sakura gave a grimace.

At least Naruto had the Rookie Twelve on his side in this timeline. He didn't have to defeat enemies so much more dangerous than himself to earn everyone's respect. Of course, the village still hated him but that would change over time. Naruto wouldn't sacrifice himself this time to earn the villager's respect.

Sakura sighed and they went back to the house, as Ino's father and mother were taking them to the Nara's compound to celebrate passing the test.

"So Sakura-chan, who do you think you'll be with?" Choji asked, as he ate the barbeque food.

Sakura thought for a moment. Would she still be on Naruto's and Sasuke's team?

**Yeah, we should. Inner said. We purposely held back on our tests, even though most of our friends and Iruka-sensei know we're stronger than that. The only thing that is different on our records is that we are a qualified medic and we aren't a fan girl.**

"I dunno but I'm hoping I can get onto the same team as a friend, at least." Sakura said, smiling at Choji.

"I'll absolutely die if I'm on your team, Shikamaru!" Ino said, glaring at said boy who was sitting on the grass, much like the first time Sakura had met him.

"Whatever, troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered, still watching the clouds.

"Ugh..." Ino said. She'd do anything to get out of this situation. "Come on Choji!"

She grabbed Choji's hand and Choji was dragged to the food table again, rather forcefully by the blonde. Sakura smirked, as she lay on the ground beside Shikamaru.

"So you gonna tell me what's been on your mind the last few days?" Shikamaru asked, as he turned his head a little to look at Sakura.

She had been acting tense and nervous because of stressing she wouldn't get onto the right team, but still. Did it show that much to her friends? Also, Sakura figured she'd have to tell the Hokage, Sarutobi, soon about her secret. Maybe after the mission to wave?

_Ugh! It's all so troublesome!_

**Great. Inner said. We've been hanging around Shikamaru too much!**

"Nothing much Shika" Sakura replied, frowning.

Shikamaru shot her a doubtful look.

"You're so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, as he stood up.

Sakura also got up and he inclined his head in the direction away from the loud music, towards his home. Shikamaru's home was quiet big, having many rooms, and long wooden floorboards. He had porches that circled all around his house and many ponds. Still, the two of them walked towards one of the rooms they both visited a lot.

They entered the room, though the sliding doors, leaving them open. Shikamaru went to the cupboard to get his shoji board. Sakura sat down on the ground, glancing at the party outside the room. She had come here often, often to play shoji whenever she didn't want to train, or whenever she felt drained and needed a break.

Shikamaru was a genius and picked up on it all the time, challenging her to shoji to get her mind off things. Obviously, he won many more times then she, but he often said she was a great partner to challenge.

Shikamaru set the board up and wordlessly, they began to play, Shikamaru focusing on the board. Sakura pondered if she should ask him, but he broke the silence instead as he moved a piece.

"So, what's really wrong Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, as Sakura worked out her next moved.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said, as she decided to move her corner piece.

Shikamaru sighed. They elapsed into silence once again, not talking until the game was nearly finished.

"Checkmate" Shikamaru said, as he beat Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "I'm never going to beat you again, am I Shika?" Sakura said. "You're just too smart."

Shikamaru smirked. "Says the one who got the highest in the intellect class."

"Hey!" Sakura said, as she mock glares at him. "You'd of beat me anytime if you _actually_ weren't so lazy and slept most of the test time."

Shikamaru grinned as he put the game away but then his grin wormed away as Sakura's face became troubled again. The party was still going but it would end soon. Shikamaru knew and Sakura knew.

"So, spill it" Shikamaru said, as the two of them sat on the porch outside.

Sakura sighed.

"There's just so much that's been on my mind lately." Sakura said, careful of her words. "Sorry Shika for worrying you."

**That didn't say much. Inner commented.**

Sakura ignored her.

Shikamaru looked at her for a long moment, seeing worry and annoyance Maybe he could get Ino to talk to Sakura?

He looked up at the night sky. Girls really were troublesome...

"heh." Sakura said. "The party's finished. I've got to go home Shika"

Sakura got up to leave and Shikamaru eyed her lazily.

"It's troublesome but I guess I'll take you home" Shikamaru said.

Sakura blinked.

"Shikamaru, you haven't got a fever right?"

Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket. He started walking, and waited for Sakura to catch up. Sakura said bye to Ino, Inoichi, Choji and Chojiru, before Shikaku nodded to Sakura, as Shikamaru said he'd walk her home.

The night was lapsed in silence. Both felt the chakra presences of many ninja running around the village. That was probably why Shikamaru walked her home. To make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Pah! She's stronger than him by a mile! She had all of her chakra and more accumulated over the years. She had 8 years to get her chakra back. She was a powerhouse now! Of course, the seal containing her chakra prevented much of it actually being used and kept hidden so it wasn't sensed.

"I hope nothing is really wrong..." Sakura said, as she sensed another couple of chunnin ninja flash by the rooftops.

Shikamaru looked at her.

"It's obviously under control, seeing as many of the chakra signals are returning to the Hokage tower." Shikamaru said, as they arrived at her house.

**Are you stupid? Remember-Mizuki! The Forbidden Scroll?**

_Of course! Whoops! I forgot about that as we walked home._

"Thanks Shika for walking me home." Sakura said, smiling at him. "See you tomorrow"

Shikamaru nodded, as he turned around and walked away. Sakura smiled, feeling a little less stressed. Even if she wasn't in the same team as Naruto and Sasuke, she'd make do with what she had.

After all, she, Sakura Haruno, inherited the Will of Fire from Konoha's number one knuckle-head ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, and Naruto was one to never give up.

Sakura got up bright and early, contemplating whether to cut her hair. On one hand, she should cut it after the chunnin exams which were a few months away. But Sakura would've probably changed so much by then that it wouldn't matter. On the other, as a ninja, it was and is really risky to have long hair.

**Cut it when the time is right, Shanaro! Inner cheered. That way we'll look cool!**

Sakura chuckled quietly to herself, and went downstairs to her empty house. She had a shower and got dressed in an outfit she liked in her timeline (Naruto shippuden). She wore a dark pink vest, black shorts with Gaara's gift, the cheery blossom sand sculpture, tied to her shorts. She had wrappings around her leg, her kunai holster and her headband was wrapped over her head. The sand sculpture didn't move from her shorts because it was tightly put.

Gaara was right. It didn't break.

She also wore Tsunade's necklace around her neck, hidden under her clothes. The Uchiha necklace, given to her by Itachi, was around her left arm, secured tight so it didn't move, nor make a sound. The chain of the necklace was wrapped further up her arm, like twin snakes circling prey. Sasori's puppet was sealed in a seal on her same arm in black. It was like a summon, she had to use her blood to summon the scroll, then use her blood to open it.

The chain parted on her arm just a few centimetres above her elbow, creating an opening, and in between that, was the small seal, a cherry blossom, delicately engraved on her skin.

Over the years, Sakura had upgraded the Sakura puppet. It now contained poisons that only Sakura knew how to make in her past timeline, as well as senbon needles coated with the poison.

For a couple of years after returning to the past, Sakura hadn't wanted to use poisons, remembering how her own poison killed Shikamaru, but she got over it and started making her own poisons.

She had a little experience on puppets thanks to Kankuro of the Sand, Gaara's brother, from her timeline. She had been practising in this time, figuring out the best way to use the puppet.

The senbon needles came out a small opening in the arms, with a small flick of the chakra strings. The puppet's feet could also change into sharp knife like points.

The purpose of the puppet was to kill the enemy instantly, or to immobilise them. The puppet was hardly bigger than Sakura's knee height. However, the advantage to having a puppet so small, and having earth abilities were huge.

Sakura hid underground, controlling the puppet, and because it was so small, the puppet was faster than an average puppet. But like Sakura said, the puppet could only be used for instant kills or instant immobilisation. Once the enemy figured out her location, she had to move and hide again or use a different tactic.

After making herself a quick breakfast and lunch, she headed for Ino's house, waiting as Ino came out smiling brightly. The two of them walked slowly to the Academy, the walk lapsed in complete silence. Neither felt the need to talk. They both knew that from today onwards, life will be different.

As they entered their classroom, Sakura was tackled to the floor by Naruto. He hugged her saying he became a genin and could do the shadow clone technique. Sakura looked at his goody smile and gave a small smile of her own before noticing their positions.

She was on the floor, propped up thanks to her elbows, while Naruto was still hugging her, his head resting on her stomach. He was like a true two year old. But she wasn't his MOTHER!

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, as Naruto looked at her.

"GET OFF!" Sakura said, as she hit him over the head. He tumbled off her and into the wall. Sakura sighed and was helped up by Ino who gave Naruto a worried look, before shrugging and sitting next to Choji.

Sakura heard a groan from Naruto as he detached himself from the wall. Trying to hold in her anger, she went up to him and started healing the small bump on his head. Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura could only think two words. Kicked. Puppy.

She sighed and Naruto followed as she walked to Sasuke, she sitting in the middle seat, and Naruto on the other end, away from Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto but you can't be such a douche anymore" Sakura said, as Naruto gave her a small grin. Sakura rolled her eyes. "And congratulations on passing to genin."

Naruto grinned broader and started bragging, careful to always say he was better than Sasuke-teme. Sasuke was also careful to say Naruto was better at being stupid. Sakura rolled her eyes. To think, she'd still have to wait for Kakashi-sensei to show up, two hours later.

Iruka-sensei came in, starting to announce the teams.

"Team 7" Iruka-sensei said. "Is Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto waited in anticipation.

"Haruno Sakura..." Iruka said.

Sakura smiled and Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"And Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka finished.

Naruto banged his head against the table, anime tears coming out of his eyes.

"Why do I have to be on the teme's team?" Naruto whined.

Iruka sighed and said Sasuke balances him out. He got the highest while Naruto got the lowest.

Sakura grinned as Naruto sat down again.

"Well, at least I'm on your team, nee, Naruto?" Sakura grinned, nudging him.

Naruto grinned and smiled. Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke, don't be like that." Sakura frowned. "Just think, I can keep your fan girls away now while we're on missions!"

Sasuke only hned and turned around, a small smirk on his face.

Team 10 was the same thankfully, consisting of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Team 8 was also the same, with Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She had done everything right up to this point. But from now on, things will get tricky. Major things will change and soon Sakura will have no way to tell what comes next.

Naruto groaned, frustrated as Sasuke and Sakura sat in their chair, waiting for Kakashi.

"Where is he?" Naruto yelled, frustrated. He suddenly got an evil grin on his face and placed a chalkboard on top of the door. Sakura grinned as Sasuke snorted.

"No jounin would fall for a trick like that-" Sasuke said, as Kakashi walked in and plonk, it fell on his head. There was a moment of silence and then Naruto cracked up laughing, followed by a few giggles from Sakura.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Hatake Kakashi. The first impression I have on you...I hate you" Kakashi said, as he turned around. He glanced back at them. "Meet me on the roof in two minutes."

Sakura grinned evilly as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and grabbed Naruto's. It was time to put the _Kakashi revenge plan_ into action.

_2 hour later..._

The three genin arrived on the roof, either grinning or smirking. Kakashi glanced up at them, before turning another page in his book.

"You know you can't be late like that when we're on missions." Kakashi said.

"Whatever do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, showing an "innocent" face.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, you see, on the way to the roof, we came across a broken step so we had to go the long way."

Kakashi sweat dropped. These were the best lies they had? They were worse than his own!

"Well, anyway." Kakashi said, as the genin sat down. "Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals..."

Sakura smirked. This would be fun.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura said. Everyone stared at her, waiting for more.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals?" Kakashi pushed.

Sakura shrugged, inner cackling evilly in their mind.

"I don't feel like telling you" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Everyone knows my name. Don't have much likes or dislikes. My hobbies vary. My goal is to find a certain man and defeat him."

Kakashi sweat dropped. All he got from pinkie was her first name. All he got from emo boy was he wanted to find a man and defeat him. Kakashi turned to the blonde, as the blonde jingled his forehead protector.

"Naruto." Naruto said. Sakura was laughing insanely in her mind as she watched Kakashi's sweat drop. Sakura was going to make his life misery...for a while. Sakura pondered the influence she had over her team and how much she had changed in this timeline. Everyone looked so_ happy_.

"A-Anyway, I'm Kakashi as you know. I have many likes and dislikes. I don't have a lot of hobbies and my dreams, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Get on with it, sensei" Naruto said.

"Well, you know you aren't genin yet, right?" Kakashi asked them. Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then tell us what we have to do to become genin." Sakura said. Kakashi observed her. She seemed the calmest of the three.

"Well, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 of you will actually pass." Kakashis said, waiting for the truth to sink in. Once he got the horror look from Naruto, and nothing from Sasuke and Sakura, he guessed they must be good at hiding their emotions.

"So it's only a 33% chance of passing. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow" Kakashi said, and stopped as he turned around, a sick grin making its way to his face. "And don't eat breakfast, or you'll be sick."

Then in a poof of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

**Itachi:** I hope you liked our chapter, seeing as Mearad is asleep at the moment.

**Shisui:** It is counted as a chapter, as we have published it!

**Me:** *wakes up* What?! I'll kill you-Wait. *reads the new chapter and blinks*

**Itachi and Shisui:** ?

**Me:** Wow! I love this chapter! I'm going to write the next chapter!

**Itachi:** *goes to knock MEarad unconscious again*

**Me:** KAKASHI! *Kakashi comes and ties ropes around Itachi's mouth and body, effectively immobilizing him.*

**Itachi:** *poofs away in a cloud of smoke*

**Me:** Get him, Kakashi!

...

**Me:** Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** *reading IchaIcha Paradise*

**Me:** *Starts writing furiously in book* Next chapter it will be much worse for you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Just wanted to apologize for all the mistakes up until this chapter! If anyone finds any major mistakes, please tell me. Apart from that note, enjoy~**

* * *

**Me:** Hello, lovely people! I am spreading Naruto items around today!

**Sakura:** *gasps* W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! My red ribbon!

**Me:** hehehehe...

**Naruto:** Noooooo! Mearad! Where is my ramen poster?! My love! You stole my love!

**Sasuke:** TOMATO-CHAN! Where. Is. Tomato-chan?

**Me and everyone else:** OO

**(somewhere) Tomato-chan:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

* * *

Sakura woke up, a chill seeping through her bones. Very rarely did Sakura have proper sleep. Nightmares from either her past or from losing her parents again would keep her awake, or at least wake her up after a few hours. It was because of this she used a silence sealing jutsu on her room, not that there was anyone else in her home to hear her pained and anguished screaming.

She hopped out of bed, changing into her ninja gear. It was 5am in the morning. Sakura yawned. It was time for some well deserved breakfast. Sakura hummed as inner Sakura started planning strategies to get Sasuke to work together with Naruto and herself. The first time she had the bell test, it was almost embarrassing.

**Threaten to kill Sasuke if he doesn't work with us...ku ku ku...**

_You know, you are starting to sound a little creepy, inner. Can you try think of something more...I dunno, not life threatening? Besides, Sasuke is our friend now! He's not the old Sasuke (thank the heavens!)._

**Hmm, you're no fun! Okay, let me think for a bit...**

Sakura finished making lunch for Sasuke, Naruto and herself. After making the sandwiches and walking outside, she proceeded to lock the door. Once again, she was equipped with all the weapons she needed for a full out war. She would take no chances in this timeline. She being here has effected everything. Sakura needed to be prepared for anything.

Sakura yawned, looking up at the still dark sky. The crickets were chirping quietly, in a sense, calming Sakura. She walked slowly, savouring the peace and quiet. She had been so focused on protecting her friends and village, Sakura didn't even have anything else besides her one mission. All she did was train, hang out with her friends, or train some more.

**Maybe we should get ourselves a man? Inner asked hopefully.**

_No. We can't do anything until our mission in complete, lest we put somebody else in danger._

Sakura tensed suddenly at hearing the bush rattle but relaxed as she saw who, or rather what, was walking out of it.

Tora, the most skilled cat in Konoha. The red ribbon was dangling from its left ear. It hissed slightly at Sakura. Sakura frowned. She could see one of Tora's paws bleeding. She slowly walked up to Tora, who was crouched, ready to run. Sakura used her medical chakra, careful to not startle Tora. She may not have liked the cat because it was annoying, but she wasn't so heartless as to leave the cat injured when she could've done something. Besides, she could get some last minute medical training (of course, she had already surpassed Tsunade in this timeline too so it really didn't matter).

After she healed the cat, the cat's tail flicked in approval, as she licked her paw. She looked up into Sakura's eyes and gave a small purr, before running off back into the bushes.

Sakura winced slightly.

**I'd hate to be the next team that catches that cat. Inner cackled.**

_Least I remind you, we are, at one point, going to have to catch Tora again?_

**...damn.**

Sakura was nearly at the training grounds, when a small idea came to mind. She grinned evilly, as many of the passersby edged away from her. Inner smiled, gushing how proud she, herself, was raising Sakura, and Sakura headed for Ichiraku's ramen. Sure, enough as she got there, she saw Naruto standing outside the shop, looking wistfully.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, gulping. He looked at his watch and gulped. "I'm sorry!" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of his face and making Sakura raise an eyebrow. "I wasn't about to eat! I forgot we had to meet there in ten minutes!"

Naruto waited for the punch from Sakura.

Instead, he sensed amusement from Sakura. He cautiously peaked from under his hands to see Sakura burst out with laughter.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is probably going to be late anyway. _Pfft. I_ was just coming here to waste time for a few hours." Sakura said, trying not to erupt into more laughter at Naruto's confused face.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to understand.

"Kakashi-sensei was two hours late yesterday so do you really expect him to be on time today?" Sakura asked, and Naruto's face slowly cracked into a huge grin.

So the morning consisted of the two genin laughing evilly, partly at the fact they went and ate a yummy ramen breakfast and partly because they left a certain Uchiha waiting in the cold for around three hours.

Naruto and Sakura headed for training ground 7, Sakura showing him the lunch she made. Naruto grinned and took the one she offered him. When they got to the training grounds, they saw Sasuke and Kakashi waiting.

Kakashi looked slightly put out as he watched Naruto eat and flabbergasted as he watched Sakura smile and hand Sasuke some food too. Sasuke smirked, trusting Sakura that this was some sort of plan and the three of them sat down, ignoring Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and Sasuke had complete trust in Sakura, as she showed to be exceptionally smart, and not just in books and tests. She could plan battle strategies and was only bested by Shikamaru. Shino was her equal. They began to eat and Kakashi sighed. His genin were no fun.

**You know Saku, I think we've been influencing Sasuke too much. He grins more and plays practical pranks with us now.**

_I guess. Sasuke is so much less uptight now. I can even say he trusts us with full confidence._

Kakashi watched his genin finish their food and hand the boxes back to Sakura. He sighed once more and threw some kunai at his genin. They all dodged, Sakura dragging Naruto away. They all hid in the bushes, and Kakashi stood standing in the empty clearing, explaining the rules of the bell test. Hopefully they were listening.

"Get the bells. Whoever doesn't get a bell before noon misses out on lunch and will be tied to the post. That person will also fail and be sent back to the Academy. Come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said, his hand itching to take out his book.

"Begin" Kakashi said, taking out his book. He started reading, just standing there in the clearing. Naruto poked her side. Sakura nearly jumped. She had forgotten she'd taken him with her when she hid in the bushes. Sakura looked at Naruto and he gave her a questioning glance. They both disappeared into the trees.

"Sakura-chan, how are we going to get the bells?" Naruto asked.

"We need Sasuke to help us" Sakura said.

"What?!" Naruto whispered. "But if he helps, who will get sent back to the academy?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Let me tell you this idea I have..." Sakura said.

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke peaked out from the tree he hid behind. He narrowed his eyes when Kakashi finished speaking. He had to get a bell? That would be easy, seeing as his sensei couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser. Sasuke moved silently, from one tree to the next. He got close enough to his sensei, devising a plan.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke nearly fell out the tree but mainly for his reputation, he threw Naruto off the tree to gain his balance. Naruto yelled as he fell, alerting Kakashi to their whereabouts. A dash of pink came and caught Naruto's foot in one hand. Sakura put her feet on a tree and ran up, turning around and jumping for Sasuke's tree, Naruto's body being dragged because his foot was still in her hand.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him through the tree tops. She let go as they jumped, giving Sasuke a glare.

Translation: **_You better follow me or I'll drag you like I am Naruto._**

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who had been tied in chakra strings and his mouth was stuck with tape. They kept running. Sasuke didn't exactly know how far they were going. Then, suddenly, Sakura turned and cast the shadow clone jutsu, making three appear of herself.

_I thought only the dobe knew shadow clone? When did Sakura have enough chakra for three?_

Then Sasuke shrugged it off, because both Naruto and he knew Sakura had held back in the tests at the Academy. For what reason, they didn't know. But it seemed Sakura was intent on showing her true abilities now she was a ninja.

(these aren't even the beginning of her true abilities-ha!)

Sakura's POV:

Sakura smirked as she saw Sasuke's shocked face. Her shadow clones dashed passed Sasuke, heading for Kakashi who was following them. Suddenly, the Naruto she was holding puffed out of existence and Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto's holding Kakashi-sensei off now. We probably have only a few minutes. Here's the plan." Sakura said.

Naruto's POV:

Naruto peered out from the bushes as Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and the clone of him moved passed from the trees. Naruto saw Sakura's three shadow clones head towards Kakashi-sensei and Naruto shot out of the ground. The plan had begun.

He followed Sakura-chan's clones, as he had no idea how to sense his sensei's chakra. Sakura had used the clones specifically for this reason. So Naruto knew where Kakashi-sensei was.

The Sakura clones glanced at him, giving him a small smile, before they saw Kakashi. They all ran towards him, but he dodged them, still reading his book and moved towards another clearing. Naruto jumped out from the trees, one of the Sakura clones following. Kakashi glanced slightly from his book. Then he went back to reading as if he, Naruto, wasn't a threat at all!

"Argh!" Naruto said frustrated, pulling out some kunai. "You are so annoying!"

Normal POV:

Naruto jumped and threw the kunai, heading for Kakashi-sensei's face. The Sakura clone ran on the ground, mindful of the kunai. She whipped out a kunai of her own, and started towards Kakashi. Kakashi merely dodged Naruto's and whacked Sakura. She puffed out of existence.

(This information goes back to the real Sakura so she knows when to start the real part of the plan. That's another reason she had three Sakura clones. So she could determine how the battle was progressing from far away without having been sensed by Kakashi.

Naruto summoned some shadow clones of his own, Sakura's second clone joining them and transforming into Naruto. All the Naruto charged for Kakashi, each aiming to distract Kakashi long enough for one Naruto to get a bell, or long enough for Sakura's plan to start.

Kakashi used his left arm and his legs to duck, hit and jump out of Naruto's way. The Sakura clone came towards him, putting a little chakra enhanced strength behind her attack. Kakashi winced as he took Sakura's blow full on. He moved away, putting his book back into his kunai pouch.

The Sakura/Naruto clone grinned at him, as real Naruto stood by the clone. Naruto summoned more clones, as he looked up in the trees and saw his signal.

Naruto's clones all attacked, being joined by the last Sakura clone. Kakashi dispelled Sakura's second clone and many of the Naruto's clones.

As Kakashi went to attack the last Sakura clone, his eyes widened at the forming of seals.

"Fireball flame jutsu!" the Sakura clone shouted, as a huge fireball came out of her mouth. Kakashi moved out of the way, just as he saw the 'Sakura' clone turn back into Sasuke. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"So this was your plan?" Kakashi-sensei asked them, as Sakura came from the bushes. She stood beside Naruto and Sasuke, all of them smirking.

"Not quiet, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, before dispelling. It was the real remaining clone.

Kakashi whipped around as he saw Sakura with a kunai. He grabbed his own from his pocket, and then threw the kunai at her, who dispelled, once more revealing she was also a clone. His eyes widened as he saw the ground beneath him crack. Kakashi jumped up, just as Sasuke aimed a kick down on him from the air. Kakashi jumped back to the ground and Sakura, coming out fully from the ground, shot her hands out quickly, aiming for the bells.

As she grabbed the two bells tightly, Sakura jumped out of the way. As Kakashi stood up straight again, his hair a little devil headed, he saw Sakura hand a bell to Sasuke and Naruto.

"There you go, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, grinning. "We all got a bell!"

Kakashi's face was unreadable before it crinkled into a small smile.

"Congratulations" Kakashi said, as the bell rang off in the distance. The three of them made it to the post and Naruto and Sasuke handed the bells back to Kakashi.

"That plan was awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, as he walked beside Sakura.

Sakura smiled a little, before Sasuke smirked.

"For once, the dobe is right. Good job, Sakura" Sasuke said, a small smile playing at his lips.

It wasn't often both her adoptive elder brothers agreed on something.

Sakura smiled fully, and Kakashi watched them all sit down on the grass.

"For a mission to be successful, it always need teamwork" Kakashi said, gaining the attention of his genin. "This test was designed to spilt you apart, though I'm glad you all saw through that and worked together."

Sakura smiled, while Naruto and Sasuke looked uncomfortable. They_ hadn't_ saw through it. Sakura had made them work together. Otherwise, they would've worked alone (Actually, Sakura would have beaten them to a pulp, but they would never say that).

"Those that abandon the mission are trash..." Kakashi said."But those that abandon their friends and comrades, are worse than trash."

Sakura began healing Naruto's and Sasuke's injuries. As she finished, she got up and started healing Kakashi's hand where she punched him with her chakra enhanced strength.

Kakashi waved to Naruto and Sasuke, who said bye to Sakura and then left.

"So Sakura, where did you learn to punch like that?" Kakashi asked, truly out of curiosity. That punch wasn't nearly as strong as Tsunade, the legendary sannin, but it was well on the way to becoming like her.

"From punching Naruto" Sakura replied naturally. At Kakashi's shocked look, she elaborated.

"Chakra enhanced strength" Sakura said, remembering how she planned if this question was ever brought up. "People always enhanced their abilities with chakra, their speed with chakra. I always noticed how every time Naruto bothered me, I hit him and he would go flying into a wall. So I'm insanely strong for a normal person. I thought, why not enhance it with chakra? I've been training for a long while now. I just need to put more chakra into my hands and my attacks increase tenfold."

Kakashi was shocked.

"I have perfect chakra control so it is pretty easy" Sakura commented.

**The icing on the cake! Good job!**

Kakashi seemed to accept the answer. It was apparently how Tsunade herself learnt of chakra enhanced abilities. If that was so, Sakura was more than she seemed to look. He smiled, his one seen eye crinkling in a happy way. He ruffled her hair, before getting up as his arm was healed. They both walked back towards the livelier parts of Konoha. Then, Kakashi waved and left.

As Sakura got into her, not surprising, empty house, she released a breath she hadn't been holding.

**That went well.**

_Well, we have had years to think of ways to answer questions leading to my secret._

**Anyway...Yay! We passed the test! Inner said, jumping in the recesses of Sakura's mind.**

Sakura rolled her eyes and headed to her room, intent on getting some training done. Sakura sat on her bed and got into a meditative state. She closed her eyes and opened them again, once she found herself in her own mindscape. She headed to the training fields. Inner Sakura appeared, grinning at her and the two began to train using their full chakra abilities.

* * *

**Me:** I didn't realize how long this is getting!

**Naruto:** I'm going on holiday to Japan!

**Me:** You don't even know where Japan is!

**Naruto:**...

**Harry Potter:** hello? do you know where I can find-

**Me:** GET OUT OF HERE! YOU AREN'T IN THIS FANFICTION!

**Harry:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *blasted out of the fanfiction story*

**Sakura:** Mearad? *comes up cautiously*

**Me:** WHAT?! *still angry*

**Sakura:** Well...um. Mr Harry Potter had booked an appointment with you regarding writing a new fanfiction...

**Me:** Arggg! HARRY POTTER! GET BACK HERE!

**Sakura:** opps...Anyway, see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** This is my favorite part out of the chapters so far!

**Sakura:** *reads the notes and cries*

**Me:** I'll give you all a hint!

**Kakashi:** *ties ropes around Mearad's mouth and body, shutting her up*

**Naruto:** Hey, who's that mask guy that_ isn't_ Kakashi-sensei?

* * *

"Damn it!" Sakura heard Naruto curse.

"Mission: 'Catch Tora the cat' is a success" Sakura mouthed into her earpiece, as she heard Naruto curse the cat again.

Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke appeared next to her, all of them watching a struggling Naruto with the cat, Tora.

Sakura sighed, as the cat continued to scratch Naruto's face. They were once again in the forest, on the east side of Konoha. It had taken them roughly two hours to find Tora. They had been doing D rank missions for nearly a month now. Time was getting closer to the Wave Mission.

She knew she had to save Zabuza and that boy weapon of his. Sakura couldn't remember his name...

"Stupid cat!" Naruto said, as they jumped through the trees back towards the Hokage tower. Sakura shot a glance at the cat, who was now growling. Sighing, she moved towards the cat and used medical jutsu to put it to sleep. It looked up at her drowsily, about to attack when it remembered her. It purred slightly and soon fell asleep.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said, as she took the cat in her hands. Naruto began assessing the damage to his face. Finally, they made it back to the Hokage tower and Sakura thought it was better to wake Tora up now.

With a small jolt of chakra, the cat woke up and purred in her arms. Naruto, grinning evilly, grabbed it by the neck and barged into the Hokage's room. He saw the cat's owner and shoved the cat in her arms. Sakura, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, frowned. The poor cat.

Tora was in the middle of being squished to death by its owner.

**Funny. Inner commented. A few years later, doesn't this very cat get killed by a pissed off Anko?**

Sakura chuckled quietly.

Sarutobi sat at a round desk, to his left was Iruka-former-sensei. Sakura watched as Sarutobi frowned at Naruto.

"Well, now I have another D rank mission. You will all be going to babysit-" Sarutobi began.

"No!" Naruto shouted, emphasizing his point by repeating it and crossing his hands in an cross. "All these missions are lousy! Old man, give me a better mission! Give us a C rank!"

Iruka stood up in a rage, either from Naruto being rude and demanding a better mission, or from Naruto calling the Hokage "old man". Maybe both.

"Naruto!" Iruka said. "You need experience! By doing these D rank missions, you gain experience. When we think you are ready, you can get C rank missions."

Sakura tuned out the Hokage's words about statuses and thought for a moment. Something was bothering her. The weather was getting cloudy as she looked out the windows behind the Hokage. Absentmindedly, Sakura hoped it wouldn't rain. Sakura blinked as Naruto hooted in the air.

"You will all be escorting a bridge builder to the land of Wave." Sarutobi said, handing the mission scroll to Kakashi. "You can come in now" he said loudly, as the door behind them all opened.

A old man, lanky and drunk, stared at them.

"Huh?" Tazuna said. "You're sending a bunch of kids to guard me?"

_Ahh...The Wave Mission. How nostalgic!_

Naruto stared at him angrily. Sasuke merely turned his head away. Sakura focused on acting unaffected.

"This is Tazuna-san" Sarutobi said, as Iruka tried not to look concerned that his former students were going on a C rank so soon.

"Are you sure they can protect me? Especially the smallest brat?" Tazuna asked, pointing to Naruto.

After Tazuna insulted Naruto again, Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and held him back, giving Naruto a warning glance. She took a step towards Tazuna, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"While I'm sure looks may be deceiving, Tazuna-san, Naruto here defeated a jounin (Mizuki). Also, you should have more faith in us. As we will be escorting you and protecting your life, with no faith in us, it may lead to _all_ of our deaths." Sakura said.

Naruto had told them about Mizuki a while ago, conveniently leaving out the fact of being the kyuubi host. It didn't matter though. Sakura already knew anyway.

Everyone stared at her for a while, before Tazuna gave a small nod. He turned around and waited by the door, quiet. Sarutobi coughed and wished them luck on their mission. Kakashi then pulled out his book and told his genin to meet at the gates in an hour, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto ran out the door, yelling happily about his C rank mission. Sasuke nodded to Sakura and, with hands in pocket, he headed outside.

Sakura watched sadly as Sasuke walked out. Over the years, Sakura had seen Sasuke filled with sadness at his brother leaving him. But she was no fool. She could also see it turning to hate. He wasn't as rude to them as in her timeline, but it saddened her she couldn't fully prevent him being hurt.

**He's still arrogant though. Inner supplied.**

"Sakura-san, aren't you going to leave?" Iruka asked her. Sakura looked up startled and smiled.

Just as she was about to leave, Sarutobi asked her something.

"How are you going Sakura?" Sarutobi asked, smoking his pipe

"I'm fine. My home is still a little empty but other than that, I have great friends." Sakura said, smiling.

Sarutobi nodded and Sakura paused as she was about to leave. She should tell him soon about her secret. But she only had an hour to get ready for the Wave Mission. When she gets back, there was no more delaying it. She would have to tell Sarutobi she was from the future.

Sakura closed her bedroom door. She had her full ninja gear on. Her pink vest, black shorts with the cheery blossom sand sculpture tied to her shorts and her wrappings around her leg, made her smile slightly. Her headband was wrapped over her head.

She twirled Tsunade's necklace and felt a twang of pain. It hurt so much. She missed everyone from her time. She hid the necklace under her top again and looked at the seal on her arm. The Sakura puppet was still sealed. The silver chains wrapped around her arm, leading to her wrist where the Uchiha design was. She didn't want to wear two necklaces so this one was wrapped around her arm, with Sakura using medical jutsu to keep the actual symbol from falling off.

Her kunai holster was filled with soldier pills which restored some of her chakra, and gave her some energy. She also had some explosive tags and healing cream for wounds. Sakura grabbed her money pouch, and seeing as she didn't want to leave it with her weapons and other items, she focused some chakra around her money pouch. She felt inner do the same, and a minute later, Sakura felt herself draw her pouch into her mindscape.

It was a complicated process but now Sakura could bring things into her mindscape, actual physical objects and not feel fatigued at all. She could take the objects out just as easily.

Sakura had been finishing the jutsu that could take inner out too. The jutsu was nearly complete. From what inner Sakura said, when she could come out, inner would have full chakra reserves, a physical body which would disappear when inner wanted to return to Sakura's mindscape, and the same abilities. In other words, foes would be facing two real life Sakuras' and double the fighting force.

Sakura checked the time. She had 45mins left until she had to meet at the gate. Taking a deep breath, she locked her house up and deeply prayed she would come back saving two extra lives. She walked around the village for a while, content to just dwindle around the village until she had to leave.

She saw Hinata walking with her teammates Kiba and Shino. Sakura walked to them and smiled warmly. It had been a while since she'd spoken to them. Around two weeks. It seemed they had all been busy with missions lately.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, as Kiba and Shino quietly looked on...for a second.

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked, wagging his tail.

"Yo, Sakura! How you been?" Kiba asked.

Sakura smiled. "Fine Kiba-san. Just about to head out on a mission."

"W-What are you d-doing?" Hinata asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm going to escort a bridge builder to Wave Country. Naruto is hyped up as usual." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled and Sakura looked at Shino, trying to keep him in the conversation.

"How are you Shino-san?" Sakura asked.

"I am fine Sakura-san. We are on our way to train." Shino replied quietly.

Sakura nodded and before she left, she turned one last time to Hinata.

"Hinata, can you tell Ino about my mission? I might not be back for a while." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and smiled. Sakura watched them all leave. She headed to the weights shop and bought even heavy weights than the ones she wore. They were becoming a daily ritual for her. She couldn't remember the last time she _hadn't _worn weights. The ones she wore now were heavier than the ones Lee wore in her timeline in the war.

Smiling, she headed to the gates. Whatever happened now, Sakura could say she was positive she could defend her village and her friends. With the new jutsu on summoning inner, she might be able to defeat Madara with Sarutobi's help.

Sakura smiled as she waited by the gate.

Naruto and Sasuke came by soon after, with Tazuna not far behind. Just on time, Kakashi made it and they all made their way out the village. For a while, Naruto babbled on and on about stupid stuff. An hour's walk past trees, trees and more trees, Sakura saw a small pond laying innocently on the ground.

Her eyes narrowed. She turned to Kakashi-sensei.

"So, sensei, did I ever tell you a bird could hold its breath underwater for three minutes? Then they have to come up for air." Sakura said, eyeing Kakashi.

_Ninja are hidden in that pond and will attack soon._

He nodded to her, understanding the hidden message, but they kept walking as if nothing was wrong. Looks like her sensei was waiting to see what the boys would do. Sakura sensed the two ninja come out the pond. They headed straight for Kakashi, and Kakashi used a substitution just as they went and "killed" him.

Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified, Sasuke hiding it a lot better than Naruto. Sasuke sprang into action, Naruto paralysed with fear. Sakura stood by Tazuna. She didn't need to interfere. She had to let her boys get stronger. Sakura was strong enough to beat Kakashi, and rival Tsunade and Sarutobi anyway.

Sakura watched as Sasuke attacked one of the ninja. He dodged the chain whips effectively and threw some kunai. However, as he went to finish the attack, he saw the other ninja heading for the frozen Naruto.

Sasuke cursed and Sakura felt fear grab at her.

_This isn't the same timeline anymore. Death could happen unexpectedly! _

Sakura took a deep breath and was just about to intervene. Then she heard inner shout.

**But we need to let them grow! We can't protect them forever! Inner said.**

Sakura stood near Tazuna, watching the ninja get closer to Naruto. The ninja threw kunai at Naruto and one of them hit his hand. She sensed Sasuke move in front and protect him. Then the battle continued. Sakura watched the battle like a hawk, ready to strike at any minute. She would rather be exposed then lose her friends. Sakura saw Kakashi move out of the bushes, effectively finishing the battle with one quick motion of his wrist.

Sasuke smirked at the frozen Naruto.

"You okay?...You scaredy cat" Sasuke said.

After Kakashi tied the missing nin up, team 7 were all were given a choice to go back to the village. After Sakura and her teammates declared they would continue, Naruto put a kunai to his hand wound, drawing out the poison and said he will never run away or back down from any mission, threat, or enemy and that he will not lose to Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. Naruto was growing already. Though she couldn't takes risks anymore. The timeline was different. She couldn't rely on her own timeline much longer. For the big things she could, but for these small battles, they are just as life threatening for her boys as they were before.

She didn't heal his hand, Naruto saying it had to heal naturally because he made an oath.

After the long talk with Tazuna on the small rower boat, Kakashi frowned. Sakura scowled at the mention of Gato. He caused so much damage to Tazuna, his family and the villagers. She sighed.

It was because of Gato that the country was struggling. Tazuna could not afford to pay for a higher rank mission. But now, as Sakura looked at Tazuna, she could sort of understand him. He would do anything to see his country happy again. Even taking on the dangerous job to create the bridge, risking his own life.

A fog started to appear as they moved under a bridge. There was a light drizzle of rain and Sakura fidgeted. The battle with Zabuza was coming. Sakura looked as they came out from the bridge. They reached land and Tazuna thanked the rower. He nodded and left quickly.

As the rain soaked them, Sakura pulled out a travelling cloak from her backpack. She wrapped in around her to cover herself from the rain. The hood stopped her head getting wet. This wasn't a bother last time. Sakura briefly cursed the rain and how troublesome it was.

_Wait. _

Sakura paused in her steps. It never rained the last time with Zabuza. Sakura tensed and hurried, catching up with her group. She felt scared for the first time in a few years. Not for herself, but for her teammates.

They made it to a clearing. There was a lake around twenty meters in front of them. Kakashi stopped.

"Duck!" Kakashi said, as a huge sword made its way towards them. The genin and Tazuna all ducked, Sakura unsurprised. Kakashi watched as a man moved silently out of the shadows, a mask hiding his face.

"Kakashi of the Sharingon eye." Zaubza muttered, his voice surprised, yet filled with a huge malice.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he recognised who Zabuza was. Kakashi began fighting him and it wasn't long before he was trapped in the Water Prison. Sakura heard inner shout something to her.

**Sakura! Inner said, alarmed. There are another two presences near us! One of them is heading straight for us!**

Sakura gripped her kunai, prepared to protect her boys. The chakra signal felt slightly familiar but Sakura couldn't put her finger on it.

"Get out of there!" Kakashi said. "That's an order!"

Naruto turned instinctively to flee but the pain in his hand made him remember his oath. He looked at Sasuke and as they were going to attack Zabuza, a figure stood between them. He had long white hair, two red dots on his head, and two piercing green eyes.

_Oh god. _

It was Kimimaro.

Sakura was trying to work out odd ends how this happened but focused on the battle. She'd have time to figure this out later. She watched Naruto and Sasuke fall to the ground easily. Sakura felt a stab of fear.

There was no denying it. Kimimaro was way ahead of Naruto and Sasuke. They crashed to the ground again. The groaned and stirred but didn't get up. Kimimaro stepped towards Sakura, intent on probably getting the mission done quickly so not many lives were lost.

Sakura's face was hidden by the cloak she was wearing.

**Sakura, summon me! Inner said.**

Sakura felt inner's chakra and her own merge quickly and then spilt. Sakura used the hand signs and whispered "heart soul jutsu."

Sakura felt chakra serge about her but as she had perfect chakra control, she managed to keep her chakra stable and even. There was a poof of smoke and inner appeared beside her, dressed in the same clothes. Sakura felt some sort of mind link with inner and could still hear her in her head. Looks like they could talk telepathically. The jutsu was a success!

**I have a real body like you. Inner said. This isn't a shadow clone. It's my real body from our mindscape!**

Sakura set about doing quick instructions and inner grabbed Tazuna, quickly darting out of the area. Kakashi, with his sharingon eye open, could see neither of them was a clone. He was puzzled but he saw Naruto and Sasuke get up, awake and stumbling. Sakura saw Kimimaro move to knock them down again but Sakura threw a kunai towards him.

She believed Naruto and Sasuke could still come up with the plan to distract Zabuza. Now all she needed to do was distract Kimimaro. Sakura looked at Kakashi and he caught on. He gave her a look that said to not be a diversion but she ignored him, smiling a little. She summoned a shadow clone to watch the boys' battle and she and Kimimaro headed through the trees, Sakura leading him somewhere else.

Sakura worked out Haku was the boy who was Zabuza's weapon. Because she had led Kimimaro and Haku together in this timeline, Zabuza got both of them. The only question is: how?

Sakura dodged Kimimaro's blow with one of his bones piercing the side of her skin on her arm.

Sakura heard inner say she'd moved Tazuna to a safe area. Sakura found a clearing and jumped down. Kimimaro followed.

Her only hope now was that Haku didn't join the battle. Otherwise, she'd have to fight seriously.

"Are you going to fight now?" Kimimaro asked, eying the person in the cloak.

Sakura sighed. It's better if she sees his reaction. He might've even forgotten us.

Sakura pulled her hood off and looked him straight in the eye. Kimimaro tensed and Sakura stood emotionlessly in front of him. His eyes were swarming with emotions, though his face remained expressionless. Finally, his eyes settled on one emotion: realisation.

"Sakura?" Kimimaro asked quietly.

Sakura smiled slightly and just kept staring at him. She didn't know whether he would attack, but she had to be careful.

In a flash, Kimimaro appeared in front of her. Sakura tensed but didn't back down. He stared into her eyes for a long time. Sakura waited to see his reaction. Ready for the drawing of a kunai. But instead, she felt him hug her.

Sakura blinked. She blinked again. Kimimaro was hugging her, his head buried into her shoulder.

"Sakura..." Kimimaro whispered. "I missed you."

Sakura was still tensed but gradually eased up. She hugged him back after a while and could've sworn that he'd smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe" Kimimaro said.

"How's Haku and yourself?" Sakura asked, a little dazed.

Kimimaro pulled back, smiling. He looked good for a change. Instead of his emotionless face, Sakura would rather his smiling one.

"Haku's fine. We got taken in by Zabuza about two years after you left. He's like a father to us"

Kimimaro looked into her eyes. Sakura couldn't stop the wave of emotions threatening to spill from her. Keeping silent all these years was literally killing her. Without her parents, it was even worse.

Kimimaro saw the sadness, loneliness and pain in her eyes. Both of them sat down, content that, for a while, they aren't enemies. Just for a while. They both sit on the grass, thinking in their own thoughts.

"I never thought we'd meet again like this" Sakura said quietly, unable to hold it in any longer. She didn't want Haku or Kimimaro to die! They were her friends!

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kimimaro looked up, as if he heard something. He used a teleportation jutsu. "I _will _see you again soon" Kimimaro said, his presence leaving.

Sakura smiled sadly as he left. She headed back to the clearing. She saw Naruto and Sasuke watching Kakashi hit Zabuza with the kunai. Haku came with the senbon needle, "killing him" and picked him up. Sakura jumped out of the clearing as Haku left with Zabuza.

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. The clone she'd summoned to watch the fight picked Naruto up via a piggy back.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, as inner appeared with Tazuna from the trees. "Your favourite food is tomato and I met you when your brother found me."

Sasuke looked surprised before understanding dawned in him.

"I knocked you down when we first met and my brother thought you were homeless." Sasuke nodded to her. Sakura smiled and Kakashi looked approvingly at her. (Sakura did this so she could identify friend from foe-mainly to impress Kakashi).

"Sakura" Kakashi said, staring her in the eye. "I understand your need to protect your comrades but don't do anything like running off with a much stronger enemy again. You could have died and I, Naruto or Sasuke, wouldn't have been able to help you".

Sakura nodded and Kakashi's eyes widened before, he felt his body go limp. He closed his eyes in a dead faint and real Sakura caught him. He had overused the Sharingon.

Tazuna came up to them and inner followed.

"Tazuna-san" Sakura said, taking charge. Sasuke looked a little lost. "Can you please take us to your house. We need to get Kakashi-sensei and Naruto looked at."

Tazuna nodded and inner helped Sasuke carry Kakashi.

Sakura walked beside Tazuna, her clone and Naruto behind on her left; inner, Sasuke and Kakashi on her right. Sakura was still scanning the surroundings as they reached the house.

As Kakashi and Naruto were put into beds, Sakura told Sasuke to watch over the family. She was going to scan the area. Luckily, nobody was around. She went back inside and began healing her team's wounds.

* * *

**Me:** I hope people realize I'm trying to show that Sakura is experienced with taking charge of missions. I'm trying to show she's more alert now and was not lazing around the last few years before she was a genin.

**Sakura:** *nods* Yeah. Even if I did come back to the past, I can't increase my chakra so quickly. It just wouldn't work!

**Me:** That's what I was thinking! So I left it with 'Sakura still has the same abilities, but has to work up her chakra gradually over the years'!

**Sakura:** But naturally, I now have full chakra, as I know what techniques to use to improve the quickest! Yay! I'm stronger than Kakashi!

**Me:** And now that Sakura's real mission begins, her true and war alert side is coming out!

**Sakura:** See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** Ice cream! Popcorn! Chicken!

**Sakura:** Mearad, what are you doing?

**Me:** We are having visitors today! We need to make food!

**Sakura:** I hardly believe any of the food you're getting is going to be 'healthy'.

**Naruto:** What are you talking about? *ears up for any mention of food*

**Me:** Nevermind!

**Sasuke:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters...hn

* * *

A week later, Sakura walked in Kakashi's room as he woke up. Naruto had been up for a few days and under the orders of Sakura, she and either Sasuke or Naruto, would go to the bridge each day and protect Tazuna. Sakura had said Zabuza was alive and would also be healing like Kakashi so they were safe for now.

But because of recent events, she would always go with one of them. Just in case. The remaining member would watch Tazuna's family because Sakura said it was common for people to go after the family for hostages instead.

"Sakura" Kakashi said, as she entered the room. Sakura smiled at him. Even though she had healed his wounds, he still had to recover from chakra exhaustion.

"Sasuke and I (inner) are at the bridge protecting Tazuna-san." Sakura said. "You've been out the whole week."

Kakashi looked surprised. The sun was setting and he was in a futon, his headband lying beside him.

"Tazuna will be back in around 10 minutes. It's getting late." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and sat up.

"Zabuza isn't dead, is he sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi frowned at her and shook his head.

"When did you realise it?" Kakashi asked.

"When I dispelled my clone who was watching your fight, that hunter nin took his body away, instead of burn it straight on the spot." Sakura said. "That's when I realised. Zabuza, that hunter nin and the white haired guy will probably be back soon."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto shouted Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura's special clone was back.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow about the 'special' clone.

"It is a jutsu I made. She's like a clone but will not dispel after a hit. She will dispel once she runs out of chakra. I can also dispel her when I want." Sakura said, keeping it short. Sakura grinned. "And you can't copy my jutsu with your sharingon eye, Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura didn't want to tell anyone about her mindscape and inner Sakura. So she kept the story that inner was a new jutsu Sakura had created which will only dispel after it runs out of chakra. The best thing was, the sharingon _could not_ copy her jutsu. It was limited only to Sakura. Inner had joked it really was the beginning of a bloodline.

Naruto barged in the room, followed by Sasuke. They stood near the walls and Kakashi told team 7 tomorrow they would be training early in the morning.

Sakura woke up, a slight headache making her groan. She used her medical jutsu and eased her migraine. As she went downstairs, she saw Kakashi standing by the door. Naruto and Sasuke were racing to see who could eat the most. Sakura felt a vein throb as they nearly threw up.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Sakura said, raising a fist. She hit them both over the head and yelled at them, shaking them like rag dolls. As they finished eating their bowls of rice, they headed outside. They made their way through the trees, Sakura feeling more at ease.

Kakashi finally stopped and showed them how to climb the tree. Then he asked them all to try it.

Sakura felt her headache coming back and eased it again. She sighed and used her chakra, running up the tree quickly. Once she reached the top, she sat on a branch. Sasuke had went a few meters, while Naruto fell as soon as he ran up.

Kakashi nodded to her and she came down, awaiting more orders.

"Sakura, seeing as you had been taking charge when I was unconscious, why don't you have a break and rest at the house?" Kakashi said, looking at Sakura.

Kakashi didn't admit it, but Sakura had the qualifications of being a leader or a captain of a squad. She showed leadership when he, Kakashi was down, and for that, he was proud. Also, there was the fact she could come up with plans on the spot, have faith in her teammates abilities and she showed she knew her teammates strength and weaknesses. She would make a great leader. Kakashi suppressed a laugh at teasing Naruto that they had a possible candidate for Hokage.

Sakura thought briefly of rest and nodded, her headache coming back again.

_Ugh! Why does it keep coming back?!_

As she made it back to the house, she saw inner sitting on the roof. Sakura joined her.

"I've got this stupid headache." Inner groaned.

"So do I." Sakura admitted. "Maybe you need to return to our mindscape?"

Inner thought. "I don't think that's it. Let's just rest for now"

Sakura watched inner head inside and sleep in the futon. Sakura had woken up only a few hours before so she wasn't tired, she just had a blasted headache. So, instead, Sakura decided to replenish her healing cream that she had used on her team after the fight.

Sakura's mother had showed her how to make the cream. Sakura told Inari's mother she was going to look for some herbs. Sakura went out the house, using her medical chakra to heal another migraine that came. As she found the small area filled with wild flowers and herbs, clustered together by the trees, she found the herbs she was looking for. She began pulling them out, careful to take the roots too. She would gather the herbs now and make the cream when she got back to Tazuna's house.

Sakura tensed as she felt a prickly sensation wash over her. She was being watched.

It took all her self control to not rush and beat the shit out of whoever was watching her. She forced herself to stay calm, picking the herbs. Once she had sufficient, she sealed them in a scroll and put the scroll in her backpack. She got up to leave, and another headache came, this time, ten times worse. Sakura groaned and wobbled, using her chakra to look for the source of the migraine.

Sakura found she was coming down with a fever and sighed. She spun around as she sensed people appear behind her. Sakura froze. Standing in front of her was Haku and Kimimaro. Haku had longer hair then she remembered. It was also a darker colour. His eyes were still a warm brown but right now they betrayed his emotions. He was shocked to see her.

Sakura could see him battling whether to hug her or not. Another headache pounded in her head and Sakura grasped the tree for support. She knew the only thing she needed now was rest. When was the last time she had a fever? Sakura honestly couldn't remember.

Haku and Kimimaro both saw her grasp the tree for support.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kimimaro asked quietly, stepping closer to her.

Sakura frowned and looked at him. However, all she saw was blurry images. Sakura called inner to her and inner returned to her mindscape. Inner began setting Sakura's temperature to normal, but Sakura fainted before she could finish.

Sakura opened her eyes and she was in her mindscape.

"I'm stabilising our temperature. Our fever should go down in a few hours." Inner said. Sakura nodded and inner told her to wake up in the real world. "If you need me, call me."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt herself surrounded by the trees again. She was laying down and was resting on a tree. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the clearing again. Her vision was blurry but her headache was subsiding. Sakura felt inner clear her vision and Sakura blinked. Haku was in front of her, staring worriedly at her. Somebody, probably Kimimaro, was holding her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Sakura?" Haku asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" Sakura muttered, as she tried to get up. Her knees buckled and Sakura frowned.

_Inner, can you lend me some of your chakra? We need to get back to Tazuna's house now!_

Sakura heard inner give a shout of agreement and Sakura felt inner use her chakra to heal her body. Sakura tried standing up again and this time, with better results. Sakura stood and looked at Haku. She gave him a small smile and Kimimaro went and stood beside him, Sakura grabbing the tree for support again.

Haku suddenly latches onto her, crying into her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Sakura!" Haku sobbed.

Sakura was stupefied. Then, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She had missed Haku and Kimimaro too. It hurt not to be able to see them, as well as Gaara. It hurt more that they were now enemies. Haku released her, and Sakura looked at his face. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to see any of her precious ones die again.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her emotions whacking her from every direction. Whenever she tried to do something right, something else always had to crash into her.

Haku and Kimimaro held her hands tightly.

Sakura took a deep breath. This was a big risk but if Zabuza really was a good person like Naruto said, then this would work. She could sense Zabuza coming towards them, his chakra hidden perfectly. Only an expert like Sakura would be able to sense him.

Quickly casting a jutsu, Sakura knocked Kimimaro and Haku unconscious.

" Zabuza." Sakura said, looking straight ahead. "You can't continue your mission. Gato won't pay you. He will betray you."

"Smart kid. Not even Kimimaro or Haku sensed me." Zabuza's voice chuckled.

Sakura looked up and saw Zabuza from the tree tops. He jumped down and stared at her with a calculating gaze. He had heard about her from Haku and Kimimaro from their past. He narrowed her eyes. How would she know Gato would betray him? He rushes to her and slams her into the ground, making a small impact. Sakura only looks at him, wincing a little.

Suddenly, Sakura uses her chakra and brings Zabuza into her mindscape. His body still towered over her in the real world, but his mind was in her mindscape. They arrive in the part of her mindscape, the forest, that is the centre way to all the other areas in her mind.

Zabuza looked momentarily surprised as did Sakura. She hadn't tried to bring anyone else in besides inner. Looks like it only brought their consciousness, not their body. It was understandable.

Zabuza narrowed her eyes once again.

"I don't know what you've done but you have ten seconds to tell me what you meant about that fool, Gato." Zabuza said.

Sakura sighed.

"If you continue this mission, you, Haku and maybe even Kimimaro will be killed." Sakura said bluntly.

Zabuza chuckled.

"I always thought they were good tools" Zabuza said.

Sakura was stunned by his dismissal of his companions but then remembered Naruto made him see differently. This was a new timeline and he hadn't been influenced by Naruto yet.

Sakura really wanted to avoid this but she believed Naruto when he said Zabuza was a good person. Gathering her memories from her timeline, she focused them into her hand. A swirling pink orb was in her hands and in a flash, Sakura appeared in front of the shocked Zabuza. She slammed the memories into his skull.

Inner came from the shadows of the trees, both of them waiting for Zabuza to revision his memories from Sakura's timeline. After a few minutes, Zabuza looked at her in a new light and nodded to her. He had just re-witnessed his battle with Kakashi and Haku's death, as well as his acceptance of Haku as an important person to him. Zabuza slowly grinned.

"So, you're either a time traveller or a fortune teller?" he asked, chuckling evilly. "Judging by the fact I now have Kimimaro with me, I'd say the former.

Sakura frowned, but nodded.

"What about Haku and Kimimaro?"

Zabuza's face turned into a grimace.

"I won't let them die." Zabuza said plainly. "It's too late for me to live a normal life but Haku and Kimimaro can."

Sakura looked shocked at him. Zabuza really was a good person. Sakura gave a small smile but then frowned, realising how he said it was too late for him.

"Are you saying...you plan to die by Gato?" Sakura asked him, shocked beyond words.

He grinned.

"I'm THE demon of the Mist." Zabuza grinned demonically. "I don't fear death."

Sakura looked at him, sceptical.

"But Haku and Kimimaro-" Sakura tried to object.

"-Have you" Zabuza said, staring at Sakura, once more narrowing his eyes. "I get they won't be able to be trusted to your village easily but that Naruto boy, he really has a way with words. Get him to convince your Hokage. They have enough hardships. I can only assume you being back in time means something went wrong in the future?"

Sakura smiled sadly.

"I see you can use all the help" Zabuza said. "Your pretty brave, kid. I didn't see much from your time, but you have really changed now. You are stronger so I leave you to take care of Haku and Kimimaro"

Sakura sighed. There was no way to get out of this.

"I promise. I will get them to live in Konoha. But, I'm telling you, life won't be normal for a long time in Konoha." Sakura said, referring to the chunnin exams, the invasion, Akatsuki, the Moon Eye Plan. "and if my life mission fails, there will be no Konoha."

Zabuza grinned, his face looking feral. "Then you better not stuff up then"

Sakura didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh. Zabuza turned serious. He was sort of like a demon Kakashi, only his hobbies consisted of a having-fun-by-being-a-killer type instead of perverted books.

"So, what's you plan for the battle at the bridge?" Zabuza asked, looking at her.

Sakura smirked.

* * *

"When can we get back to the real world?" Zabuza asks.

Sakura smiled and she used her chakra to send Zabuza and herself back to the real world. Zabuza's eyes were hazy and Sakura guessed only around ten seconds had passed since he had slammed her into the ground. Suddenly, his eyes locked on hers and he let go, chuckling to himself.

"You're okay, brat." Zabuza said.

Zabuza vanishes away and Sakura stands up.

Sakura stayed for a few minutes, looking at Kimimaro and Haku. Then, feeling a slight headache again, she made her way back to Tazuna's house, leaving Kimimaro and Haku to wake up alone. Tomorrow would be the day of Zabuza's battle. Telling Zabuza she was from the future might endanger her mission but she trusted Naruto's judgement.

* * *

**Me:** And that is all for now!

**Kimimaro:** Sakura. Why did you leave us to be eaten by wolves?

**Sakura:** I-I did not!

**Haku:** I-I thought we were your friends, Sakura-chan! *insert tear eyes*

**Sakura:** You are my friends! I just didn't want to wait for you to wake up! We're still fighting against each other here!

**Kakashi:** Working with the enemy, Sakura? How very traitor like...

**Orochimaru:** Did somebody say traitor?

**Me:** DAMN IT! WHO LET THAT SNAKE IN AGAIN?! NO OROCHIMARU! NOBODY SAID TRAITOR! NOW GET OUT!

**Sakura:** See you next time! Ah! Wait Kimi-kun! Haku! Don't run off! I said I'm SORRY!


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** food no jutsu!

**Sakura:** Mearad, what are you doing?

**Me:** silence no jutsu!

**Naruto:** hey, that seems like fun! Ramen no jutsu!

**Me:** WORK NO JUTSU!

**Naruto:** ...

**Sakura:** It didn't work...

**Me:** Well, maybe next time-

**Everyone:** AHHHHHHHHHHH *mountains of food (mostly being ramen) fell on top of them*

**Me:** Why didn't we hear this before?

**Sakura:** Are you stupid?! You cast a silencing jutsu!

**Me:** Whatever. I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Otherwise I would've tried have Sasuke in a dress!

**Sasuke:** Oo

* * *

The next day, Naruto was still in bed from completing his training from walking up the tree. Sakura smiled at him as she saw his sleeping face. She walked downstairs, saying she had to do something before they left. Her fever had passed and now she felt fully refreshed.

Sakura quickly ground up the herbs and roots, adding a little chakra to quicken the effect of healing. Then, she carefully put the healing cream in a jar, sealed in her scroll along with her soldier pills. She put them in her backpack and Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna and herself made their way to the bridge.

As they arrived at the bridge, the builders who were working were unconscious. Inner Sakura summoned a group of shadow clones and took them to safety. The real Sakura stayed with Sasuke, surrounding Tazuna, as a thick fog covered the area.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the unfinished bridge, alert for any sound. The fog surrounded them, blocking Kakashi-sensei from view. It wasn't long before Zabuza made his appearance. He was as menacing as before.

"Heh" Zabuza said, as he faced off with Kakashi. "Your brat's still trembling"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, who only smirked as Zabuza's clones were beaten easily by him. Zabuza laughed.

"Your kid sure improved since the last time we fought. I guess Haku has an opponent" Zabuza said, as Haku appeared beside him, his face covered by his anbu mask.

**Damn, I didn't know Zabuza could act so well. Inner blinked, surprised.**

Haku and Sasuke moved further down the bridge, and soon Sakura saw the ice mirrors surround them. Sakura shot a look at Zabuza. He nodded slightly to her and then resumed the fight with Kakashi.

Good. Zabuza was going to keep to the plan.

Sakura felt Kimimaro move in front of her, but the fog made it hard to see. Using a wind jutsu Naruto had taught her in her timeline, she made the wind blow the fog away. Kimimaro stopped in front of her. Sakura called out inner and inner stood neat Tazuna, protecting him. Sakura and Kimimaro moved to the other side of the bridge. Sakura got into a fighting stance, as did Kimimaro. Sakura could see his emotions conflicting within him through his eyes.

Sakura sighed. Haku and Kimimaro didn't know the plan. She would have to keep him busy so she would have to make the first move.

She ran to him, swiping her leg to trip him. He jumped back but still wouldn't attack her. Sakura moved fast, appearing in front of him. She aimed a punch to his shoulder, with no chakra enhanced strength. She didn't want to kill him. He grabbed her hand and flipped her over so that she slammed into the ground. Sakura poofed out of existence. A replacement.

She appeared behind him, and their attacks began getting faster and faster, the fog surrounding them once more. They hit, dodged and kicked, each trying to not hurt but at the same time hurt the other with their blows.

Sakura could vaguely hear inner telling her how Naruto had just shown up and Kakashi had summoned his dogs. It wouldn't be long now. Sakura went into offensive mode, aiming for an opening. As she reached for his exposed arm, Kimimaro used a bone in his arm to block her attack. Sakura jumped back, landing on the bridge railing. It was really hard to hold back her attacks to that of a genin.

Inner began talking.

**Sasuke's down like before. Naruto's kyuubi chakra is leaking. Kakashi is going to use the chidori soon!**

It was weird, in a way. To listen to inner talking through her mind, yet Sakura could sense she was on the bridge, watching the whole thing too.

"Are we going to fight seriously?" Sakura asked Kimimaro. She could always knock him out.

Kimimaro shook his head. Kimimaro and Haku, without realising it, were so important to her.

Kimimaro flickered away into the trees. Both Sakura and Kimimaro couldn't hurt each other. Sakura headed back to inner as inner spoke.

**Sakura! Inner said. **

Sakura was immediately there in a flash, eyes narrowed.

Inner was still protecting Tazuna and Naruto had control of himself again. He was about to finish Haku. Kakashi had summoned his chidori and was so close to Zabuza. Haku flickered in front of Zabuza.

Sakura faintly sensed Kimimaro rushing to stop Haku and save him and Zabuza but he wouldn't make it. Haku closed his eyes but gasped when Zabuza grabbed Haku and switched them around so Zabuza's back faced the Chidori.

Kakashi was shocked and tried pulling his arm away. However, he got Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza muttered groaning, and Haku looked at Zabuza with tears in his eyes. Sakura, as a trained medic, saw the chidori had ripped through the right side of his shoulder and destroyed his nerves in his arm. His other arm hung uselessly at his side, probably also damaged beyond repair.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said, holding him upright. Kakashi moved back a few steps and Naruto came running. He paused as he saw Zabuza bleeding and stumbling. As Zabuza was low on chakra, his mist jutsu disappeared, showing Gato and his henchmen. Zabuza chuckled and got up.

"I'm disappointed Zabuza." Gato said. "You can't even defeat these petty ninja."

The pirate henchmen behind Gato laughed, their weapons ready.

"The deal is off." Gato grinned. "It's a pity you aren't dead yet. Oh well. You'll die anyway"

Zabuza looked at Haku and shook him off. Haku was torn between helping him and doing what he was told. Zabuza turned to Naruto.

"Hey kid, give me a kunai." Zabuza said.

As Naruto threw the kunai, he caught it between his teeth and ran to Gato.

"What are you waiting for?" Gato shouted, clearly scared. "Kill him!"

Gato's men roared a battle cry and attacked Zabuza.

He ploughed through the men and even with weapons sticking out of his back and piercing him, he managed to get to Gato. He shoved the kunai in his chest and blood poured out Gato's mouth. Gato looked into Zabuza's eyes with fear and then he toppled over the edge of the unfinished bridge.

It was quiet for a moment before one of the pirates yelled.

"Well, now that we lost our means of money, it looks like we're going to have to ransack this village!"

Sakura stood with a heavy heart while inner protected Tazuna. Haku watched as Zabuza crashed to the landed in the clearing and his eyes widened momentarily when he saw Sakura had arrived back before him. Then he caught sight of Zabuza and Haku.

Kimimaro flashed next to Haku and his eyes were radiating anger. Haku and Kimimaro moved forward, ready to attack. Kakashi stood beside them, saying he would help.

Naruto cast dozens of shadow clones and they formed a straight line across the bridge. The pirates were getting nervous now but still didn't back down. Then, an arrow stops them from advancing. The villagers, with all their weapons, were coming to aid Team 7. At the front was Inari who grinned at Naruto.

"A hero is always late!" Inari said, grinning with his mother beside him.

With that, the pirates ran off the bridge and into their boat, cowardly fleeing. Others, who were unlucky, fell into the sea. But, all in all, they won the battle without having to do much. Kakashi picked up Zabuza and brought him to where Naruto, Haku, Sakura and Kimimaro were waiting.

Zabuza chuckled quietly, as blood poured from his mouth.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said, kneeling next to him. He gets out a bandage and tries wrapping his wounds, the blood pouring over his hands but Zabuza grabs his hand. Zabuza shakes his head, wincing slightly.

Kimimaro got on the other side of Zabuza, clearly tormented. "Zabuza-sama." Kimimaro said quietly, his voice quivering.

Naruto clenched his hands and turned his head away.

"Naruto, don't turn your head away. Here lies a man who protected his comrades. Be respectful" Kakashi said quietly.

Naruto looked as Zabuza addressed Kakashi.

"Kakashi of the Sharingon." Zabuza said. "Please...Let Haku and Kimimaro live in your village"

Kakashi was shocked. When did Zabuza become so caring? But as he saw the man dying before him with hope, he nodded. Haku and Kimimaro weren't from any villages and so, weren't missing nin. It would be easy to let them become Konoha citizens.

"Aye" Kakashi relented. Haku and Kimimaro looked shocked.

"You both have to find your own meaning in life" Zabuza told them. "Being with me, serving as my tool, that is not your own meaning."

"We have no other purpose other than serving you, Zabuza-sama!" Haku said, his eyes desperate.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asks angrily, turning to Haku. "Being a tool isn't your purpose! Mask guy sees you as somebody precious. He wants you to meet other people! Make people recognise your existence! I'm trying and I don't give up!"

Zabuza chuckles, as more blood drains from him.

"Haku, Kimimaro. You already have the blond kid, Kakashi and pinkie as your new precious people. Promise me you will both find your own meaning in the world. Protect those precious to you and become Konoha ninja. Make a real life for yourself." Zabuza said, coughing.

Haku and Kimimaro nodded, as Naruto placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I'll protect them, as my precious friends. Don't worry mask guy." Naruto said seriously.

Zabuza chuckled. Naruto really was a funny kid. He stole one last look at Sakura and then closed his eyes as death took him.

Haku got up and picked up Zabuza. Sakura watched as he and Kimimaro, followed by Kakashi walked towards the small hill they were going to bury Zabuza. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and asked for her to heal Sasuke who wasn't moving. Inner returned to Sakura's mindscape.

Haku paused and said Sasuke was still alive. Sakura nodded and sent Haku a warm smile, which he returned. Sakura made her way to Sasuke and healed him. She grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the ground. After she healed them both and Sasuke woke up, they went to the hill where Zabuza was being buried. The villagers had returned to their homes earlier so it was silent for a little bit.

Sakura could vaguely hear Kakashi shuffling.

_He obviously is trying to find words to comfort us when we saw our first 'kill'._

**It's a little bit late for that, don't you think? Inner said.**

"It's a ninja's life to see friends and foes alike die. I know it's hard for some, but that is life." Kakashi said, and then he started walking to Tazuna's home.

**…Pathetic…**

After they returned to Tazuna's home, Kakashi sent some messages to Konoha to tell the Hokage about Haku and Kimimaro. Haku and Kimimaro were given futons and slept in the same room as Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was thankful it was a big room. She had a smaller room all to herself.

Sakura was also happy because she needed time to herself. She hadn't managed to save Zabuza because he didn't want to be saved. As he looked at her before he died, it brought up memories best left alone. Sakura crawled in her futon, sighing sadly.

She missed her parents. She missed her friends. She missed her memories that would never happen. All her friends she had lost, that she had been unable to save. She would never have the same bond with them in this timeline either. Everything she ever loved was gone. And she felt like all their new fates rested on her shoulder.

As the month flew by, Tazuna built the bridge with his quickly growing crew. Haku and Kimimaro told Sakura that a few years ago Zabuza found them a while after their house was burned. Some villagers learnt they had some bloodlines and tried to kill them. Zabuza found them a few weeks later.

Sakura continued practising summoning inner out of her mindscape. It got relatively easy and Sakura didn't even have to use hand signs or chakra anymore to summon inner out.

As Tazuna finished the bridge, he named it after Naruto. The Great Naruto Bridge went from their small island to the mainlands. After a quick goodbye with Inari and Naruto crying, team 7, Haku and Kimimaro headed to Konoha.

As they travelled back, Sakura was grateful that Naruto kept everyone entertained. She needed some thinking space. The main part of her mission was coming up soon and she had to be ready.

As they were huddled around the camp fire for the first night travelling back to Konoha, Inner asked Sakura to come to their mindscape.

Sakura focused and found herself in the forest.

Sakura's Mindscape…

She completed the steps to open the area to her Cherry Tree. Inner Sakura came out the small cabin and waved her over to the tree. As Sakura passed the memorial stone, Zabuza Momoichi was imprinted on it.

Sakura blinked and shook her head sadly. Another who had died in this timeline. She made it to the Cherry Tree and saw what inner was pointing at. In the pond behind the Cherry Tree, was a pink cherry blossom. It was glowing and as Sakura touched it, something appeared in front of her.

Outside World...

Naruto was discussing if Haku and Kimimaro could become ninja. Sasuke was also thinking it, though he decided to keep quiet. He didn't want the dobe annoying him.

Kakashi went over the rule book of new residents to Konoha, and in the end Naruto fell asleep. When Sasuke kicked him in the head to wake him up, they started arguing about who was the weakest person.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was sleeping and sighed. _The calm one of the group is asleep? Great, now I'm going to have to deal with these two bickering all night._ Kakashi thought to himself.

Haku and Kimimaro shared glances. _Are the boys on Sakura's team always so competitive?_

Meanwhile, back in Sakura's sub consciousness…

Sakura gasped as inner shouted **"surprise!"**

A long, thin sword, pink with the hilt decorated with cherry blossom designs, shone brightly at her touch. The cherry blossom morphed into a sword.

**"I made this sword purely out of my own chakra!" Inner said proudly. "I just want you to know I will support you fully in the upcoming part of our mission. This has amazing amounts of power!"**

Sakura took the sword and swung it. It flowed with her, as if it was an extension of her own body.

**"Even if we are alone and we won't have the same bonds, we are still saving those we love. We can still create new bonds with everybody." Inner said.**

Sakura smiled as tears came down her eyes. It had been so hard to hold it in so nobody would suspect anything but now she just let it all out, content that she wouldn't be heard in her mindscape. Inner showed her how to summon the sword to the outside world. It was quite funny.

Because the sword resided in her most heart filled area of her mindscape and near the Cherry Tree, Sakura had to call the sword's name. The hilt of the sword would appear from the left side of her chest in the real world, so it looked like she was pulling a sword from her heart. She had to grab the hilt and pull it out from her body so the rest of the sword would come out. The sword was purely chakra until she brought it out of her body. As she pulled the sword out, the chakra instantly changed to the solid form of the sword.

When Sakura wanted to return the sword to her mindscape, she pressed the sword through her heart, the sword merging with her. It would turn to chakra as soon as it touched her skin, and return to her mindscape, reforming itself into a cherry blossom.

Sakura practised in her mindscape for a while, feeling more cheerful then she had in a while. Sakura smiled at inner and then she returned to the outside world, going to sleep. The next day, Sakura started to go over scenarios for when they got back to Konoha.

She was going to tell Sarutobi her secret.

As they entered Konoha, Sakura looked up at the Hokage tower. As she had healed team 7's wounds, they didn't need to go to the hospital and so they headed for the tower, jumping from roof to roof because Naruto was impatient to see the "old man".

They entered the office, seeing old man Sarutobi puffing his pipe at his desk. His face brightened when he saw Team 7 and Naruto.

"Hello jiji!" Naruto grinned, as he babbled about how cool his mission was.

"Kakashi?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is Haku and Kimimaro." Kakashi said, as he parted to show them both. Sakura smirked at Kimimaro's emotionless face and Haku's nervous one. Sarutobi sighed and then nodded.

"I'll make you citizens soon. You will both be put into a genin team. I've got to think about who to put onto your team because of how strong you are. We can't put a fresh genin because you will have to wait another six months. Also, the teams will be imbalanced in experience..." Sarutobi kept muttering to himself and Naruto growled.

"Just get on with it, jiji!" Naruto shouted, much to the shock of Haku and Kimimaro.

**It would be funny if that's how Haku and Kimi address the Hokage in the future. I can just see it. Everyone calling the Hokage, jiji!**

In the end, Sarutobi told them he'd get back to them and gave them an apartment next to Naruto's. Their one was bigger but they would be living together. Haku and Kimimaro bowed and thanked Sarutobi.

After that, Kakashi left the Hokage's office to read his book. Naruto said he'd show Haku and Kimimaro where they would be living. Sasuke went to visit his parents' grave and tell them he returned. Sakura fidgeted nervously as she stayed in the Hokage's office. This was it. There was no more delaying it.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked, as he smoked the small pipe in his mouth.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm from the future"

* * *

**Me:** That was an intense chapter!

**Sakura:** Yeah, but at least we saved Kimimaro and Haku.

**Ino:** How come forehead brings back two hotties and I've still got nobody like that?

**Sakura:** They aren't with me like that, Ino-pig!

**Me:** *picks up a book and reads*

**Naruto:** *sees Mearad frozen to the spot* What's wrong?

**Me:** Ahh! My beautiful eyes! Noooooooo! I'll hate you forever Kakashi!

**Kakashi:** *Comes in and sees the book Mearad had picked up. Picks it up and giggles*

**Sakura:** D-Don't tell me...

**Me:** *sobbing hysterically*

**Naruto:** Don't cry, Mearad.

*Everyone glares at Kakashi who runs away*

**Sasuke:** We'll get him back...somehow..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:** I realized as I wrote this that I'm hungry.

**Itachi:** Why don't you eat, hn?

**Me:** Because I'm getting Akatsuki to cook for me!

**Hidan:** No way! You fu-

**Me:** *Slams the fanfiction book into his face, knocking him unconscious*

**Akatsuki:** Oo

**Me:** What? I've been learning techniques!

**Shisui:** Cool! Let's fight!

**Me:** No! Go fight somebody else!

**Sasori:** Mearad doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters...

* * *

Recap:

_"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked, as he smoked the small pipe in his mouth._

_ Sakura took a deep breath._

_"I'm from the future" _

Sakura waited for the news to sink in. Sarutobi looked at her with a morbid expression, putting the pipe on the bench, before gesturing her to a seat. Sakura sat down and began her story.

Sakura spoke about how Itachi killed off the clan, except for Sasuke, along with Uchiha Madara's help. She said on the Wave Mission, Haku and Zabuza were meant to have died and how Kimimaro wasn't even meant to be there. She said in this timeline when she was younger she met Haku and Kimimaro and they all became friends. That was probably the reason Kimimaro was with Haku this time.

"The Chunnin Exams..." Sakura muttered, wondering where to begin. "In the second exam, Orochimaru makes an appearance in the forest of Death and gives Sasuke the cursed seal."

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked, his mouth hanging open. Sakura briefly thought of if he had his pipe in his mouth, it would've fallen out. If she hadn't been spilling her**_ secret_**, she might've laughed.

"He also killed the Kazekage of the Sand village a few weeks before the Chunnin Exams. He posed as their Kazekage and convinced them to attack Konoha along with the Sound Village during the third exam." Sakura said, briefly pausing and looking at Sarutobi. "There were...many loses."

Sarutobi put his pipe in his mouth and looked thoughtful for a while.

"I die, I'm guessing?" Sarutobi said, as he sighed.

"Yes. But, you stop Orochimaru from forming hand seals with the Fourth's Demon Sealing Technique so he is forced to retreat." Sakura said.

"So much things are going to happen..." Sarutobi muttered.

"That isn't all" Sakura said. "I have only changed up until now. The Chunnin Exams will be the one coming up in two months. A few weeks after your death, Orochimaru's followers, the Sound Four, will come into contact with Sasuke. Sasuke goes to Orochimaru for power. The genin Squad sent out to stop him failed."

"Orochimaru wants his body for the Sharingon." Sarutobi stated. After a quick nod from Sakura, he continues. "Does he get Sasuke's body?"

"No. Sasuke comes too late and Orochimaru is forced to wait another three years before he can try take over Sasuke's body. But still, Sasuke kills Orochimaru once the three years are up, having overpowered him. During the three years, Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya and I train with Tsunade."

Sarutobi chuckled. "You are the second generation of Sannin"

Sakura gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, Sasuke betrays the village and becomes a missing nin, just like Orochimaru."

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I can tell you, I will do anything in my power to stop this future. Sasuke and Naruto are major contributors to the future, right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, along with Danzo, ROOT, and an organisation called Akatsuki." Sakura said. "Akatsuki moves first, losing many members who try take Naruto's Kyuubi. A while after the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, who destroys Konoha, is changed by Naruto, and brings everyone back to life. Danzo will try take over the vulnerable village, using Root to assassinate uncooperative ninja. That was a huge fail as many of the ninja not in ROOT were loyal to Tsunade, the new Hokage. All the clan heads led the battle and Naruto killed Danzo, at the cost of his own life."

Sarutobi looked mournfully at Sakura. He probably hadn't thought Naruto would die so early.

"Soon after that, war breaks out. Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man who became in charge after he died, resurrected deceased ninja from and for Akatsuki, creating an army to attack the five great nations. The losses were...inhumane"

Sakura bit back a sob. Sarutobi looked at her sympathetically and she continued.

"All the while, the remaining Akatsuki members would have already retrieved Naruto's body thanks to Sasuke and removed the Kyuubi. Sasuke is killed by Gaara two days later. Akatsuki gathered all the bijuu by then. We managed to kill off all the members except Madara and he will try to enact his Moon Eye Plan. Of course, it doesn't work because he can't control the ten tails. It escapes and kills thousands. It was defeated when it was trapped in Shikaku's trap. The Clan heads sacrificed themselves and a huge explosion destroyed them all. So Madara tried to destroy Konoha for revenge, using brute force. After all, under a hundred ninja was left in Konoha, many gravely wounded, meaning he could pick them out one by one."

Sakura felt bile rise to her throat but she forced herself to continue.

"Madara destroyed the hospital, killing around fifty of the remaining people in the village. I would've been one of those people, had Neji and Hinata not found me using their byakugan. The remaining ninja fought but were killed by Madara. They died giving Shikamaru enough time to come up with a plan.

I saw Konohamaru fighting and he was impaled with a sword. I ran and fought Madara, unable to hear Shika's plan. Tsunade started healing Konohamaru but he didn't make it. Kiba and Hinata fought a while after, Neji joining in the fray later. Shikamaru came last and we all began to simultaneously fight Madara.

Neji fell first, followed by Kiba. We tried our best and Shikamaru found an opportunity to enact the plan. He used his shadow possession and controlled Madara, along with me. It was a binding jutsu, meaning anything the binder gets hit with, so does the others. He made me throw my lethal poison coated kunai at Madara.

I was immune to the posion, but Shikamaru and Madara weren't. Shikamaru died a minute later and we put him beside Neji and Kiba. Madara got back up, already dying, and used the last of his chakra, killing himself using a huge explosion. Hinata and I managed to escape, but Hinata and I were dying.

She died first and I barely got up, walking in the ruins of the unrecognisable Konoha. I fell near the memorial stone. I was close to death. Then, the only other survivor, Tsunade-shisou, found me and she offered me the time travel chance. I accepted and ever since I was four, I have been here."

It took a long time for Sakura to finish and Sarutobi stayed quiet the whole time. When Sakura finished, she realised she **wasn't** crying. Tears had always been a major in her life but she was over crying. Now was the time for change.

Sakura remembered Tsunade's necklace and showed him. He twirled it in his hands and frowned.

"I believe you" Sarutobi said, as he handed the necklace back to her. "Even though it is hard to grasp, the pain in your eyes is true and also, you couldn't have Tsunade's necklace if you weren't from the future."

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed, thinking of her shisou. "Still, I'm going to stop Sasuke leaving. He has his friends now and the only thing he wants back is his brother, and I am positive he won't use anything to get power this time."

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sarutobi muttered. "Along with Shisui and Tobi Uchiha. They left the village."

"Tobi?" Sakura asked, her face turning pale. "He was here?"

"Yes." Sarutobi said.

"That was Uchiha Madara in disguise." Sakura said. "If, by some chance, Itachi and Shisui found out, and he threatened to kill the clan..."

"I see." Sarutobi said. "They might not have left on their own will."

They lapsed into silence, Sakura thinking of how much she had really changed in this timeline. Then, she sighed and remembered something.

"Hokage-san." Sakura said. "About the third member for Haku's team..."

Sarutobi looked curiously at her as she blinked and a poof of smoke later, another Sakura was beside her. (inner)

"This is a special jutsu I made" Sakura said, as inner grinned. "She is no clone and will only dispel if somebody kills her. In other words, she is basically a real person. _Basically_. She has the same amount of chakra as me, the same skills and we have a mind connection so we can talk without anybody noticing."

Sarutobi looked incredulously at the two of them.

"Heh." Sakura smiled. "We want another pair of eyes and ears during the exams. Of course, Haku and Kimimaro will have to be told that my special clone will be on their team.

"Hmm..." Sarutobi said. "Have you considered what to tell them?"

Both nodded. "One, I know who they are and have seen their abilities. Two, they need somebody to watch them for the first few months in Konoha and I asked to do it. Three, I want them to be able to pass the chunnin exams."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well. I'll put your clone on Haku and Kimimaro's team as temporary**. **What shall we call you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kura" Inner said, smiling.

Sarutobi chuckled at the newly dubbed "Kura" and filled in a file on the team. He decided to call them Team 9, as Team 7, 8 and 10 passed.

"Shall I change my appearance?" Kura asked.

"I think it's best" Sarutobi nodded. "Even though you will only be on the team for a while, we can't have two Sakura in Konoha."

Kura (inner) transformed into a tall girl with short black hair. She had blue eyes, colder and not as kind as Sakura. Kura wore a black cloak that was tightly zipped up all the way to her neck and trailed down to her ankles. She stared at Sakura, giving off a quiet and cool personality. Sarutobi nodded approvingly and he turned to the real Sakura.

"It's good to use a different personality for your clone. Well, I suggest you go tell Haku and Kimimaro about the teams. Will you tell Naruto and Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. We can't have so many knowing about Kura or my abilities. It might attract unwanted attention." Sakura said.

"I will expect you here tomorrow to talk more about the plans for the chunnin exams. They will be here in two months." Sarutobi said, smiling. "Off you go."

Sakura smiled and both Sakura and Kura bowed at him before jumping out the Hokage's window. They jumped from roof top to roof top, heading for Naruto's apartment. They didn't talk the whole way and soon, they saw Naruto's apartment. As they landed in front of Naruto's door, Haku came out from the apartment next to them. He smiled warmly at Sakura and turned to Kura.

"Don't worry about her. I'll explain everything later." Sakura said, as Kura nodded. Naruto was inside so she couldn't explain yet.

**Ahh! This is going to kill me! To keep silent.**

Sakura smiled, trying not to laugh as Kura kept her face emotionless.

"Okay. Do you want to come look at our home?" Haku asked, as he brought them into his home. There were two bedrooms, a lounge, bathroom and a kitchen. They had a porch and, as they were on the third story, a very nice view. Sakura smiled as Naruto ran up to them. He grinned at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling like a child. "Can we all come over to your house for dinner tonight?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. Kimimaro came from the bedroom and gave her a small smile. He looked a little pale and Sakura frowned.

"Kimimaro, let me take a look at your body." Sakura said, fearing he may be sick.

Sakura pulled him over to the couch with her insane strength and left no word to protest, and began a full evaluation of his body. Sakura stiffened. There was some illness affecting his body. Sakura explored the illness, discovering it had something to do with his lungs.

After carefully investigating his lungs, she found he had a partly destroyed lung and mucus was seeping from it. Sakura stopped her chakra and looked at him.

"Tomorrow." Sakura said, her voice saying Kimimaro had no say in anything. "After my meeting with the Hokage. You and me. To the hospital."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong with Kimimaro?"

"He needs to get his lungs repaired. If his illness is left alone, it will kill him within the year." Sakura said, the air of a medical expert radiating off her.

Haku felt a stab of fear pass through him. He couldn't lose Kimimaro too! Sakura grasped Haku's shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. His illness isn't in the danger zone yet. I will be able to fix him within two days." Sakura said.

Haku gave Sakura a small smile. Kimimaro got off the couch and nodded.

**Sakura, can you introduce me, please? Kura asked.**

Sakura looked at Kura and got up, standing beside her.

"This is Kura-chan. She will be the temporary third member of your team." Sakura said, as Kura nodded, her face emotionless.

"Nice to meet you." Kura said, in a strong but quiet voice.

**I'm going to go insane!**

Haku and Kimimaro smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Kura-san. I'm Haku" Haku said.

"I hope we get along okay. My name is Kimimaro" Kimimaro said.

Naruto swished his head around them all and yelled to Kura.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the Hokage!" Naruto said, grinning at Kura.

"Really?" Kura said, her eyes staring neutrally at him "I wish you luck."

**Save me Sakura!** **Inner begged. I need to talk!**

Sakura said Kura was staying at her home and they had to go home to prepare for dinner now they had guests.

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro nodded to them and before Sakura left, she turned to Naruto.

"And Naruto, make sure you show Haku and Kimi the way to my house." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and Sakura and Kura left, appearing in her home a few minutes later.

* * *

Sakura smiled as Naruto, Sasuke, Haku and Kimimaro began eating. She had made ramen, rice, noodles, Udon soup and chicken wings. Naruto kept the entertainment up, babbling about how he was so much better than "Sasuke-teme". Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And then, me and Sakura left him waiting in the cold for three hours! It was so funny!" Naruto said, as he slurped some more ramen.

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura smiled guiltily when he stared at her.

Haku chuckled quietly, eating his rice. He looked at Sakura and gave her a smile.

"So you're a medical ninja too?" Haku asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "I have perfect chakra control and my mentor taught me well. I inherited everything from her."

"Come to think of it, when we first met Kimimaro, you extracted poison from him!" Haku said, blinking in surprise.

Sakura froze inside.

Sasuke and Naruto looked momentarily surprised. Sakura was usually one to work in strange ways, though they did wonder how she knew such advanced medical techniques so young.

"Wow Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, excitedly. "I didn't know you were that good at healing!"

"Well, it nearly killed me to do that. I was asleep for what? Like three days?" Sakura smiled a little strained.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, excitement in his eyes. "Who's your mentor?"

Everyone was dying to know who her mentor was but Sakura changed the subject instantly, signalling she didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto only pouted, while Sasuke frowned. Haku and Kimimaro gradually got used to the presence of the loud blonde and the Sasuke-ish Sasuke.

Kura came into the room, her face blank. It had taken her the last four hours of practice to keep her face blank no matter what. In a way, Sakura felt sorry for inner. She has to act quiet and smart when with people. Or at least in public she had to act. As soon as they tell Haku and Kimi, Kura will act like her normal self when nobody else is around.

After Naruto left, Sakura told Haku and Kimimaro to stay because she had to talk to them.

"Do you remember my special clone?" Sakura asked, as Kura transformed back into her normal self. Sakura asked inner if it was okay. Inner nodded. "My clone is actually my inner self. She is me. We both have the same abilities, chakra reserves and she won't dispel unless she wants to. We will still call her Kura though."

"Ehh? So we will actually have Sakura on our team?" Haku asked, as he sat on a chair.

"Yeah. Or at least, my inner me. As you are new to the village, somebody needs to show you where to go, and at the same time, watch over you." Sakura said.

"Trust, in other words." Kimimaro said and Sakura nodded to him.

"So, the Hokage has ordered Kura to be on your team for a few months." Sakura said. "Me and Kura can talk anytime via a mind link so if you want to ask the real me anything, just ask Kura to send the message on."

"Really?" Haku asked, surprised. "So, why does she have to look and act different?"

"Because you guys are going to enter the chunnin exams. I can't enter twice so Kura's name will be put down. Also, it's so others don't notice Kura is actually me" Sakura said.

"I see" Haku said and Kimimaro nodded. Inner Sakura transformed back into 'Kura'.

"Well, Kimimaro, Haku. See you." Sakura said. "Kimi, don't forget to come tomorrow."

Kimimaro nodded and they both left to their houses. Kura and Sakura headed upstairs. They crawled into the same bed and fell asleep, Kura's black hair tickling Sakura's face.

Sakura and Kura appeared outside the Hokage office the next day. They waited to be let in and once in, they sat in front of the Hokage.

"What course of action are you thinking of taking?" Sarutobi asked, looking Sakura in the eyes.

Kura looked at him and nodded, the air of confidence radiating off her.

"We've had plenty of time to think over the last few years. I don't think it would do well to prevent the Sand's Kazekage's death. For one, Gaara, his son, becomes the future Kazekage and Sand form a alliance that benefits us too. Two, we will not know how Orochimaru will infiltrate Konoha if we stop his first plan. He is bent on getting Sasuke so that is unavertable."

"You have a point." Sarutobi nodded. "The second exam. That will be where you change things? You won't let Sasuke get the curse seal."

"Hai." Sakura said, her eyes shining with determination. "I have the power to defeat Orochimaru and the element of surprise. But, I won't kill him. I will only focus on getting my teammates as far away as possible. Meanwhile, I want Anko-san to find him. Orochimaru will have no choice but to flee like last time when Anko-san cornered him. Once he has been discovered, he will stick with plan B and the third exam."

"You won't kill him?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes widening, then he slowly leaned in his seat, smoking his pipe. He closed his eyes for a second. Looking back at Sakura, he asked a question that was bothering.

"How did you think this all through?" Sarutobi asked.

Sakura smiled fondly while Kura answered, smirking.

"The Konoha Twelve had four of the most smartest people. Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Naru and me, Sakura Haruno. Working beside them rubbed off on me. It is now a common trait of mine to analyse the enemy, expect the worse in any situation and be prepared, and to look from all angles on a battlefield." Sakura said, remembering all the times in the war she had to use her intelligence in battle alongside her comrades.

Kura helpfully added. "Yet we still can't seem to beat Shikamaru in Shoji!"

Sarutobi chuckled quietly and nodded, motioning for Sakura to continue.

"So, we won't kill Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. The main reason being because he is posing as the dead Kazekage. If we kill Orochimaru, he will no longer be posing as the Kazekage, meaning Sand may blame us on their Kazekage's death. We _cannot_ start a war." Sakura said.

"Alright. The third exams then?" Sarutobi asked, getting used to Sakura covering all the questions asked.

"We will need Tsunade and Jiraiya to help you kill Orochimaru." Sakura said. "It is crucial we kill Orochimaru without losing you in the process. We cannot let Orochimaru live after the third exam. He will still try to hunt Sasuke down and destroy Konoha and he is too dangerous to be left alone."

"What about Tsunade being the next Hokage?" Sarutobi asked, frowning.

"I still want Naruto and Jiraiya to get Tsunade as the fifth Hokage. We need her guidance to make the village stronger."

"So what will you be doing during the invasion?" Sarutobi asked.

Sakura looked up at Sarutobi.

"A certain spy is going to be on the receiving end of Kura's fists. I will be with Naruto while he fights Gaara of the Sand. Kura will be careful not to expose herself but Kabuto must die. There is no other way. No taking him in for questioning. Too dangerous to let him live..."

Sarutobi nodded, understanding them. If Kabuto really did summon a whole army of dead guys, it was common for that to leave a scar.

"This is also to hide my identity from Akatsuki" Sakura said, her eyes going hard. "Kura-chan might catch the attention of them after the Chunnin Exams and we don't want anyone knowing that it was really Sakura Haruno".

Sarutobi nodded, deeply impressed by how much she'd thought it through.

"After the chunnin exams, I'm sure Haku and Kimimaro will become chunnin, and so Kura will be revealed to the other rookies and the team heads." Sakura said.

"You know, Sakura, you should work alongside Shikaku Naru one day. He knows how smart you are. You two would probably be unstoppable" Sarutobi said, chuckling lightly.

Sakura smiled humourlessly. "I have worked alongside him. We still had to fight the war even after we lost our friends. Shikaku was one of the smartest I knew, alongside Shikamaru. It's quite amazing to work beside them both."

Sarutobi looked at Sakura and sighed. She had gone through so much and they still had a ways to go. Sakura smiled weakly and then remembered something.

"Hokage-sama, I will be taking Kimimaro to the hospital. He has damage to his body that could kill him within the year. I will only need today and tomorrow to heal him. May you please grant me access to use the hospitals?"

Hokage chuckled. "If you have indeed surpassed Tsunade, I'm pretty sure you can convince them with your temper. But, I think it's better if you you let me fill in a form." Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi marked his letter with a stamp and gave her the note.

Grinning, Kura and she walked out the tower, both feeling slightly happy to be _home_. Kura asked if they could go eat some ramen with Naruto. Sakura agreed readily.

"But first, we heal Kimi-kun" Sakura said, as they walked through the shops now crowded with morning shoppers.

"And catch up with our friends" Kura said quietly, keeping her quiet face on.

* * *

**Me: Just a annoying cricket bat whack from my already crazy brain! If you've noticed Inner Sakura doesn't have bold words anymore, well-CONGRATULATIONS! Seeing as she is not in Sakura's mind, everybody can hear her, so it is considered normal talk! If Inner Sakura talks to Sakura through their minds, it will be in bold wording!**

* * *

**Me:** Ugh. This chapter and the next chapter are (already and going to be) by far, the most boring!

**Sakura:** Well, why did you write them?

**Me:** Because I want some things to be shown and some things not to be shown!

**Kimimaro:** Wasn't I meant to die from a sickness?

**Me:** Yeah, well call me god of this fanfiction because I'm letting you live!

**Pein:** _I_ AM GOD!

**Me:** -_- No, I am.

**Pein:** _I_ AM GOD!

**Me:** *throws a piercing on the ground*

**Pein:** PIERCING! *runs and cradles it with a loving expression* WHAT A PRETTY COLOUR...

**Me:** Whatever. I'm going to go be god for a while. *begins writing again*


	16. Chapter 16

**Me:** *snoring my head off*

**Naruto:** Eww! There's drool!

**Sakura:** Oh, isn't she adorable! Who's a cute little girl? You are! Yes, you are!

**Kakashi:** ...Sakura, are you feeling okay?

**Sakura:** *turns to Naruto and Sasuke while holding a Sakura plushy and grinning madly* Yeah. Why?

**Naruto:** N-Nothing!

**Me:** ...I...do...n't...own...Naru...to...or...any...of. ..the...Naruto...characters...

* * *

Sakura found Kimimaro waiting at her house with Haku.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Kura-san." Haku said, smiling at them both.

"Morning Haku-san, Kimimaro-san" Kura said 'formally', before grinning.

"Sakura" Kimimaro smiled at them both. They were both Kura so he only needed to say 'Sakura'.

"Morning" Sakura mumbled. "Let's go to the hospital now, Kimimaro. Hokage-sama has given me permission to be in charge of your treatment. The hospital nurses aren't going to be happy about letting a child order them so let's get this over with."

They jumped from the roof tops, heading for the hospital Sakura had spent so long at in her old memories. It was kind of strange. After it was destroyed, Sakura healed in any place convenient. Now that she was staring at the hospital again, it brought back memories of when she trained with her shisou.

Kimimaro and she walked quickly inside and handed the note to the head nurse. After a scrutinising gaze from her, they were led to a treatment room. Sakura had two nurses under her. Sakura, being the professional she was, asked for everything she needed. She put Kimimaro on the operating table.

"Kimimaro, you will be asleep for most of this. Do not, under any way, move suddenly while you are still awake during the procedure. This is a very delicate procedure." Sakura said, looking to make sure he understood.

He nodded and after setting up the bowls, the drips and IV cords, she began.

* * *

"Eh, forehead is back?" Ino asked, as Naruto walked to the members of Team 8 and Team 10. They were doing co-jointed training and hadn't realised Team 7 was back. All the team members were standing around Naruto and Sasuke with Ino not even noticing Sasuke for now. Where was her best friend?

"Yeah. We got back from our mission yesterday." Naruto said, his hands behind his head.

Ino stamped her foot.

"Then why didn't she see me?" Ino asked. She turned around and gloomed in the shade of a tree, the sun bright against the training grounds.

Behind her, Shikamaru, Asmua and Choji were listening to Naruto about the details of their mission.

"Haha Kakashi." Asuma said, a cigarette in his mouth. "You sure know how to pick them"

"It turned into a _A rank_ _mission_?" Kiba asked, shocked. "Damn it! How come you guys get the best mission?"

"Because we _are_ the best." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was off to the side, watching the other rookies. Hinata looked like she wanted to say something to Naruto but then she abruptly closed her mouth. Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe, Hinata wants to tell you something." Sasuke smirked (he could help out with Sakura's plan a bit).

Hinata turned her terrified eyes on Sasuke, then to Naruto who was watching her.

"U-Um...W-well...You aren't hurt, r-right?" Hinata said, remembering the breathing lessons Sakura taught her.

"Nah. I'm just that good!" Naruto boasted. "But thanks for worrying about me, Hinata."

Hinata turned bright red and stuttered a thank you.

"So where is forehead?" Ino asked as she got over her gloom, getting angrier. "Why isn't she with you two?"

"Oh, about that..." Naruto said. "I don't know but maybe you'll find her-"

"She's at the hospital." Came a voice from the tree above them. Haku jumped down and smiled.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, as the sensei and students alike stared at him.

"My name's Haku. I'm a part of the new team, Team 9." Haku said. "And like I said, Sakura is at the hospital with my other team members, Kura and Kimimaro."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted, slapping his hand to his head. "She's going to heal Kimimaro's illness or something!"

"You probably won't see her for a couple of days." Haku replied.

"That forehead!" Ino said, stamping her foot angrily on the ground again. "She should've said hi to us or something!"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura-san must be busy with things." Shino said, quietly as everyone looked at him.

"It's troublesome but I guess we should wait a few days." Shikamaru said, as he grumbled.

Then, Team 8 and Team 10, joined by Naruto, Sasuke and Haku, started their co-joined training.

* * *

Sweat poured off Sakura's forehead as she removed the mucus in Kimimaro's lungs. She had been treating him for almost a day now and was heavily concentrating. She had repaired the tear in his left side of his lungs after putting him to sleep. She accelerated the grown of new cells. Sakura destroyed the dead cells and was now focusing on the worst part of his lungs.

She used the delicate procedure to remove the mucus with a specially crafted water sphere. She eased it into his lungs and, with her chakra infused in the water, began drawing the mucus slowly, careful not to disturb the newly repaired cells. She withdrew the water sphere, it hovering inchers from her fingers, and dark liquid was enclosed in the water glob. Moving her hand into the bucket beside her, she careful put the mucus infected water in it. Then, she made sure her hands were fully clean again before repeating the process.

A few hours later, Sakura briefly heard the nurses change shift. She murmured the water needed tipping out, never removing her eyes from her patient. Sakura could register it was early morning. She had been working on him since mid morning yesterday and nobody had disturbed her which was good. She had to clear his body of the mucus that had infested his blood stream. That was something she hadn't counted on.

Sakura worked a few more hours until she was satisfied there was nothing bad left in his blood stream, before checking his lungs where the mucus had sat. Groaning at what she had to do, she barked orders quickly to the two nurses. Sakura didn't want the mucus to reform.

Sakura went through layer upon layer, careful to reinforce the broken tissue in his lungs. It was late afternoon or so she thought. Being in the medical room the whole time stopped her short of knowing what the time really was. The nurses had rotated at least three times so that was why she estimated late afternoon.

Sakura had nearly fully repaired his lungs now. It would've been quicker had this not been an quickly multiplying illness. Sakura had treaded carefully, being unused to these new symptoms. However, as the afternoon shifted to night and slowly to the second morning, Sakura was pleased with the results. She knew her shisou would've been proud of her.

Sakura yawned as she finished treating Kimimaro. Her voice harass from lack of water, she barked out to the two nurses to bring him to an unoccupied room.

"Check him every half an hour. He should wake up in around two hours. When he does, call me. I will be at the side cafe. Do not let him get out of bed until I have checked him, understand?" Sakura asked.

Perhaps it was her voice filled with authority, but the nurses nodded without a second word, doing everything she told them without so much as a mutter.

Washing her hands and cleaning the area, Kura returned to Sakura's mindscape to get some much needed sleep. Sakura yawned as she finished and decided once at the cafe, she'd get some coffee to wake her up.

Sakura reached the café and found a table near the window. She ordered quickly, her growling stomach and parched throat reminding her how hungry and thirsty she really was.

Sakura drank deeply from her coffee, letting an hour trickle by, sighing when her dry throat eased. She ate a ham sandwich and sat in her chair, groaning from lack of sleep. Easing chakra through her joints, she sighed in relief. Putting some in her eyes, the bags under her eyes vanished and her eye sight sharpened considerably.

"Hello Sakura." Somebody said, sitting in the seat beside her.

Sakura looked up, surprised at the voice before nodding and sipping some more coffee.

"Morning Genma" Sakura replied.

Ever since he had found her outside Konoha all those years ago where Shisui had left her, he had checked up on her every few days to make sure she was faring well.

"Did you work at the hospital?" Genma asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah. Somebody got an illness I had never seen before and it took everything out of me to heal him." Sakura muttered. "The Hokage gave me permission to heal him because my skill rival the legendary medic, Tsunade."

It was common to her friends and family that she was exceptional at healing now. They didn't know how good she was but whatever she was asked to heal, she knew exactly what to do. So, her friends had often said she rivalled Tsunade.

Sakura always laughed at this, saying she had a long way to go while she was inwardly saying she had already surpassed her but would never show it.

"Well, little Tsunade, well done on healing the patient. You thinking of working at the hospital?" Genma asked.

Sakura groaned.

"No. There are plenty good medics. I have enough on my mind. I need time to train too so I can't." Sakura said.

"Yeah, by the way, how was your mission?" Genma asked slyly. "I heard you picked up a few boys?"

Sakura nearly spat out her coffee.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Sakura growled angrily.

"You know, Kakashi always talks when somebody prevents him from reading his porn. He'll tell you all the details so long as you leave him alone afterwards." Genma shrugged.

Sakura sighed, burying her hands in her hair.

"Well, kid. Just want to let you know. I'm coming for dinner tonight. I'll be making it." Genma said, and then grinned. "Soon you'll be calling me daddy~"

Sakura growled at him and hit him over the head.

She got up and stretched.

"See you tonight them. I'm bringing over those 'two boys' that I apparently picked up." Sakura said, and Genma whistled, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura walked back to Kimimaro's room. She stayed waiting in the chair beside his bed for another ten minutes before he awoke.

Sakura began an evaluation of him. She smiled when she saw his body was in perfect condition.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"Better. It's not hard to breathe anymore" Kimimaro said, smiling slightly at her.

"Good. Come with me. We'll get you checked out of the hospital and then I'm going to go home for some much needed rest." Sakura said, thinking wistfully of how inner was already asleep in the recesses of her mind.

Sakura collapsed on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It had been nearly three days since she had last slept. She had even less time to sleep during the war in her timeline, but Sakura had gotten used to sleeping in a bed. Maybe it was time she changed that and trained her mind up once more.

As night time came, Sakura was interrupted from her beautiful sleep by one annoying order of Genma. The smell of cooked ramen drifted though Sakura's nose and she grudgingly got out of bed. Ten minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, Haku and Kimimaro arrived.

"Genma!" Naruto exclaimed. "We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he went to Sakura's cupboard, setting up the kitchen table.

"Ne ne!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sakura waved Haku and Kimimaro over. "Did Sakura-chan tell you about my awesome abilities on the A rank mission?!"

Sakura sighed and sat on the table, joined by Sasuke, Haku and Kimimaro.

_Tonight is going to be a long night._

**_Providing you don't fall asleep in your food, that is._**

_Thanks Kura. Real helpful._

**_You're welcome._**

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said, as she walked up to him. It was early the next morning and Sakura felt fully refreshed. Sakura and Kura had went on a full out battle in their mindscape with all their abilities. Kura was now inside Sakura's mind once again.

Naruto was standing outside his apartment, on the gravel path and talking to Haku and Kimi.

"Sakura-chan!" Haku and Naruto said at the same time when they noticed her.

Sakura laughed lightly, feeling her mood brighten considerably .

"How are you feeling Kimimaro?" Sakura asked, glancing at Kimimaru who smiled. Healthy.

"Fine. How are you feeling?" Kimimaro asked, feeling more than a little curious what her real abilities were like.

Sakura thought it over and shrugged.

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow" Sakura grinned. "I'm going to go visit some people."

"Be careful, Sakura-chan" Haku said worriedly, but Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You should train up while you have the time." Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. "You know, maybe teach a few tricks to Naruto or visa versa?"

Grinning, Sakura said bye to them and headed for the Hokage's office.

Sakura was really happy when the Hokage had received letters from both Jiraiya and Tsunade saying they'd come back to Konoha in time for the third exam (Kura suspected it had something to do with a lot of sake and blackmail from the third Hokage).

Sakura arrived at her house later that day and yawned as she entered her home. Kura groaned as they saw all the dust over their furniture. They had only managed to clean their room when she returned from the Wave Mission and the Kitchen and lounge because Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro joined her for dinner.

Sighing in frustration, both Sakura and Kura started cleaning the rest of the house.

* * *

**Me:** Let's play a game!

**Everyone:** *runs away*

**Me:** ...

**Sakura:** *comes in after just finishing cleaning*

**Me:** *smiles*

**Sakura:** Oo *runs but Mearad catches her*

**Me:** gender switch no jutsu! *a puff of smoke appears*

**Sakura:** What the hell? *still a female*

**Temari:** *uses fan to remove all the smoke*

**Me:** WHAT?!

**Sakura:** W-What the hell...?

**Another Sakura (not inner):** Who the hell are you?

**Me:** OMG! It's male!

**Male Sakura:** Of course I'm male.

**Sakura:** WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?! HUH?

**Me:** *kicks everyone out* It's my timeout! AND NOT MY PROBLEM UNTIL WE'RE BACK!


	17. Chapter 17

**Me:** Hello! I've been trying forever to come up with a good chapter! I must've typed three different versions!

**Naruto:** Wow. You must have a lot of time.

**Me:** If I had time, I would have done more than one chapter!

**Sakura:** What Mearad's trying to say is 'please excuse my late chapter update! I hope this chapter makes up for it!'

**Sasuke:** Hn. You've left Mearad shocked. Dobe 2, close your mouth.

**Me:** Who're you calling a dobe?!

**Naruto:** Mearad doesn't own me or any of the Naruto characters! (If she did, we'd have one messed up life...)

**Me:** NARUTO! I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!

**Naruto:** Heh...?

* * *

A few weeks later Sakura and Naruto were walking with Konohamaru and his friends. Naruto had somehow roped her into helping him play ninja with the younger kids. Inner said they deserved a break instead of training 24/7 so Sakura went along.

They stood in a street when Konohamaru gulped and ran off after he tried to do the _sexy jutsu_ and his female friend, Moegi, had a murderous aura radiating off her. Sakura and Naruto walked slowly, enjoying the sunshine and as they turned the corner they saw a guy in a puppet costume holding onto a struggling Konohamaru.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This was where she'd meet Gaara again.

**The only question is: Will he remember us?**

_I dunno but I guess we're going to find out. _

"Save me boss!" Konohamaru yelled, struggling to escape.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Let Konohamaru go!"

Kankuro grinned at them and laughed.

"Why should I listen to an annoying brat like you?" he asked.

Temari, his sister sighed. "Kankuro, we should just go. We don't want to upset Gaara. He told us not to create trouble."

Kankuro scowled and turned back to Konohamaru.

"No. We should teach this brat a lesson. He should watch where he's going." Kankuro said.

Sakura glared. She stepped forward, gaining the attention of everyone.

"You are the children of the Kazekage, right?" she asked, and after getting a thin nod from Kankuro she continued. "Well, I don't think it would be good if you mess with the grandchild of the Hokage of this village."

Kankuro observed her but still didn't let go of Konohamaru.

He was about to speak when a rock crashed into his head, making him temporarily release the young boy. Konohamaru ran to Naruto and hid behind him, his friends asking if he was okay.

"You should listen to what she says" Sasuke's voice says from the tree near them. He was standing in the shadows of the trees, observing quietly. Sakura grinned mentally and turned to Naruto.

"See Naruto!" she shouted with triumph. "I told you Sasuke stalks us!"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before he grinned, catching on.

"Who would have thought?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared at the smaller children who were sniggering.

**Wait to ruin every single bit of Sasuke's cool moments. Seriously Saku, you're going to make Sasuke look uncool!**

"Shut up, you brats!" Kankuro yelled angrily. He turned to Sasuke. "You, kid. Why don't you come down here so I can wipe that grin off your face?"

Because, Sasuke was indeed, grinning.

**Don't you just love the influence we have over our teammates?**

Sakura smirked as Gaara finally decided to show himself.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when another voice halted him, his eyes going wide for a second.

"Kankuro, you should stop causing trouble or I'll kill you." Gaara said. He appeared from the shadow of the tree Sasuke was currently in and the gourd Sakura had bought him hung on his back.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered, fear in his voice. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Wait." Sasuke's voice halted the sand siblings as they were about to leave. "What's your name?"

Temari blushed and pointed to herself. "Me?"

**Typical.**

"You, with the red hair." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving the red head. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm interested in you too. I'm Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara smirked, and then in an instant, the three sand siblings were gone.

**Love! It's love at first sight! Gaara and Sasuke!**

However, Sakura ignored this joke and frowned as Gaara hadn't looked at her once.

**Maybe he doesn't remember us?**

_Whatever it is, we should go investigate._

Sakura sighed as she appeared in the Hokage's office three minutes later.

"Ah Sakura, you've arrived." Sarutobi smiled, puffing on his pipe. "The exams are starting in two days. Are you ready for them?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm confident I can protect my teammates in the Forest of Death, or at least hold my own against Orochimaru."

"Will you be okay?" Sarutobi asked. "You don't know much about his abilities, and this could be a very dangerous battle."

"I think I'll do okay until Anko-san arrives." Sakura sighed, running a hand through her head. "Orochimaru is a very tricky person, so I need Anko-san to arrive as quickly as possible."

Sarutobi nodded. "Would you like to see what information is known about Orochimaru?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Being the Hokage's apprentice did help back in my time." Sakura frowned. "Though if I'm holding back, I could get hurt really quickly…"

Sarutobi also frowned, and both became quiet.

"Has something happened?" Sarutobi asked, noticing how Sakura seemed distracted. At the mention of this, Sakura frowned deeper.

"Hai. Gaara of the Sand doesn't remember us." Sakura sighed.

Sarutobi looked at Sakura. He put his pipe down on his desk and leaned forward.

"Do you think somebody sealed his memory of you?" Sarutobi asked, and Sakura's head shot up painfully. "I don't mean to worry you Sakura. But that could be the case."

Sakura felt a stab of fear go through her but then she began thinking hard.

Kura materialized next to Sakura.

"I highly doubt it is something to get to Sakura. It seems much more common for somebody like Gaara's sensei to seal his memory so they can use him as a emotionless tool." Kura said seriously. "But first we have to check if there_ is_ a seal there."

Sakura nodded, thanking Kura.

"Kura, if you will?" Sakura asked, and in a second, Kura vanished.

"Go on Sakura." Sarutobi nodded.

Sakura went into a mediative state and watched Inner Sakura through her eyes.

Kura found Gaara sitting on top of a tiled roof.

**Sakura, should we give him back his memory?**

_I don't think we should right now. True, it would be good to have him back but we need to make sure that is the reason. Also, we don't want him put under so much stress when the chunnin exams are coming up. Also, the fight with Naruto is really valuable to them both._

**I see. And if he really has killed thousands of people like before, then he would obviously be in an emotional state, maybe even causing the one tails to come out.**

"Come out here before I kill you." Gaara said menacingly.

Kura froze but gradually got up.

_Wait! You forgot to henge yourself!_

**Shit!**

But it was too late. Gaara had already caught sight of Inner Sakura's pink hair.

"You…You were with the Uchiha. I have no interest in you. Go away." Gaara said coldly.

Kura scowled and she picked at the corners of Gaara's unstable mind.

**Hmm…What's this? YES! It is a memory seal!**

"Did you not hear me before?" Gaara growled, raising his hand. "I said-LEAVE!"

His sand zoomed towards Inner Sakura and she got into a fighting stance, but before any of the attacks could hit, Kimimaro deflected the sand with his bones. Haku came into the clearing and both were glaring at Gaara.

"If you all want to die, that's fine by me." Gaara said, grinning like a demon.

"No." Inner said quickly. "We were just leaving."

Kimimaro, Haku and herself quickly flashed away to a nearby park.

"Sakura, what was that about?" Kimimaro asked, and he narrowed his eyes when Inner Sakura tried to look away.

"H-He was an old childhood friend…" Inner mumbled.

"He tried to kill you!" Haku exclaimed.

"I know. It's what I don't get." Inner frowned and then decided to close the subject. "I might of got the wrong person."

"Anyway, guess who we got as our sensei?" Haku smiled. "It's Genma!"

Both Inner and Sakura blinked and then hit their head against the wall.

"Why me?" Sakura/Inner mumbled.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Academy two days later, all ready and alert. Kura had already gone on ahead into the waiting room with Kimimaro and Haku. She was currently observing Kabuto out of the corner of her eye.

"And so we are now all present." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke smirked. "I bet you won't last three seconds in this exam."

"Sasuke, if he fails, we all fail!" Sakura scowled, bringing her thoughts back to the present. "So shut up, you stalker!"

Sasuke spluttered and blushed in embarrassment.

"I did no such thing!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Sure teme. That's why you happened to know where we were when that puppet guy attacked us." Naruto grinned, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Kakashi poofed in front of them.

"Ma ma." Kakashi smiled through his mask. "It seems like you're all here. Seeing as Sakura already knew you couldn't participate unless you were in a group of three, I will skip all that. Well, I wish you luck for the first exam…eh?"

Kakashi blinked when he saw none of his genin listening to him. They walked into the Academy and started walking up the stairs.

"And so I dodged Kimimaro's attack and nearly hit him!" Naruto said, excited.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke insulted him.

"I'm surprised you could even dodge the attack." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked wider.

"Assholes." Sakura muttered out, turning to them. Raising a fist, she grabbed Naruto and threw him towards the two instructors who placed a genjutsu on the second floor room. The two instructors, along with Naruto, fell to the ground.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and he nodded.

"You noticed, Sasuke?" Sakura smirked.

The two instructors had got up and looked bewildered as Naruto groaned.

Two seconds later, a flying kunai slammed inches away from their faces, making them turn pale.

Sasuke turned to the two instructors.

"Enough with your genjutsu." Sasuke said simply.

"eh?" Naruto said stupidly, making Sakura face palm.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered.

She held out a hand for Naruto and helped him up.

"You there." A cold voice rang out. "What's your name?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to look as a stoic Neji walked towards him. He had his eyes narrowed on Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked back.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smirked, as Neji introduced himself.

Sakura couldn't help but have some fun. She needed to relax a bit so….

**Here comes trouble…Kura said, looking in from Sakura's mind while her body still remained in the waiting room.**

Standing next to Sasuke, she started to stare at Neji.

And stare.

And stare.

"What do you want?" Neji asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Sakura smirked back.

"I have never seen such beauty in my life!" Rock Lee's voice was heard above everyone. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura blinked at him.

"I'm too young to date." I say, inwardly Kura was snorting.

Lee looked a little put out, but then Sakura pointed out she was too young **_now_**, making many people gag that she even considered Lee (Not that she really did. She just was really good friends with him in her timeline).

Lee smiled and winked at her.

Turning around, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walked through the doors to the waiting room.

"Sakura, you're not really going to date that guy, are you?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm too young." Sakura repeated, smirking when she caught sight of Kura.

"Kura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he made his way to Team 9. Sasuke followed, and Sakura stood, watching her team mates interact.

Her mission was reaching a very big turning point. After this event, Sakura will be blind to what happens with Sasuke's future. She still had the major things that would happen like Akatsuki and Danzo, but nothing directly involved with Sasuke's future.

It scared her, honestly. She had no way of predicting if her friends will be okay.

**You've got me to help you with that, Outer. Calm down.**

Sakura shook her thoughts away, smiling a little as she watched her friends.

_ Right now is the easy part. Sarutobi is here even though nobody can sense him. I just have to plan for the second exam._

**At least Sarutobi has went to lengths to protect everyone too. Well, in any case, I'll keep a watchful eye in this written exam.**

Kimimaro and Haku smiled as Naruto bounded up to them, while Kura kept her polite façade on.

"Forehead!" Ino's voice rang through the crown of people.

Sakura turned and saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them.

"Ino!" Sakura smiled. "Are you ready?"

Ino huffed. "I'm not you."

**No, but I am. Kura smirked.**

Catching sight of team 8, Sakura waved them over with team 10 to where Naruto and the others were.

Sasuke was looking off to the side, frowning.

"Sasuke?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, looking where he looked.

Kabuto.

Sakura's eyes became emotionless, and grabbing Sasuke, she dragged him to the middle of the group.

Two minutes later, Sakura hardened her eyes.

**Here comes Kabuto's plan to interact with us.**

"Hello." Kabuto said. "You lot should be more quieter. Or you'll find yourselves enemies of everybody here."

Sakura looked around at all the people.

**Weaklings. As if.**

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice.

_Good. Sasuke doesn't like Kabuto either._

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. It's nice to meet you." Kabuto smiled.

"I'm Naruto! I'm going to pass this exam and become the best Hokage ever!" Naruto shouted, making Ino hit him over the head.

"Idiot!" Ino huffed. "Be a little quieter!"

Kabuto laughed. "I've taken this exam five times but I still haven't passed it."

**I bet, you creep.**

Everyone gasped.

"Wait!" Kiba shouted. "You mean you haven't passed once?!"

"No, but I have managed to gain information on all the contestants here." Kabuto said, pulling out a deck of cards. "Is there anyone you're particularly interested in?"

"Sakura Haruno" Sasuke said immediately.

"F-Forehead?" Ino gasped. "Why? Wouldn't you know all about your teammate?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, only watched the card appear.

"Sakura Haruno" Kabuto started, briefly looking at Sakura's blank ones. "Rank genin. 12 D ranks and one C turned A rank. Has vast knowledge on medical jutsu said to rival the legendary sannin, Tsunade. Perfect chakra control. Current teacher Hatake Kakashi."

Ino rolled her eyes and turned to Sasuke. "See Sasuke-kun? Just the same information we've always known about Sakura."

Sasuke only frowned, but almost immediately he said another name.

**Sasuke's getting curious about our real power.**

_There's really nothing I can do about it... I trust him and he trusts me so I doubt he will stop trusting us. I mean, he's known for ages that we were strong..._

**I guess it's going to get harder to stop limiting what we show, huh?**

"Gaara of the Sands." Sasuke said, making Kabuto nodded.

Sakura just closed her eyes while Kabuto waved on about all the people Sasuke started asking about.

"Listen up, you midgets!" Ibiki's cold voice rang out. "There's to be no fighting for the first part of the exam! Everyone grab a sheet! The first exam is a written test."

Grabbing a piece of paper, Sakura waited until Ibiki was over his monolog and then answered all the questions in a flash.

Looking out the window, Sakura stared at the sunny village.

Feeling a annoying tug at the back of her mind, Sakura frowned.

_Kura! Stop it! Don't tell me you need help with the questions?_

**…Outer, what are you on about?**

_Stop annoying me! _

**…Outer, I'm not doing anything.**

Sakura froze for a second, and quick as lighting, Sakura arrived in her mindscape to see who had tried intrude her mind.

Cursing, Sakura gathered her chakra.

"Ino-pig, you really chose a time…" Sakura muttered, looking at Ino as she travelled around Sakura's forest mindscape. She had a confused look on her face.

"Kindly. Get. Out." Sakura said, as she made her chakra swirl. Pushing Ino's mind out of her own, Sakura sighed. She should have remembered something like that.

Ignoring the confused blonde behind her, she continued looking at the front.

**So it was Ino-pig all along? Well, at least we know she won't try that again!**

_Yeah. I'm just going to check out our memories. I want to review the chunnin exams again._

Heading into her mindscape, Sakura completed all the steps and went to her library.

Opening a book, Sakura browsed through her first chunnin exams.

* * *

After watching the memory...

"Congratulations. You squirts all pass." Ibiki said, face never changing.

**It's good to see Naruto still had influence over people. 'I'm not backing down', huh?**

_Yeah. Though I can still guarantee even in this timeline, Naruto wouldn't have been able to guess the meaning behind this test._

**Or answer any questions.**

Naruto stood up, as did Ino.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino glared.

Kura sighed, and leaned into her chair.

Sakura also ignored Ino, closing her eyes and smirking when she sensed Anko coming towards the window at a quick speed.

"ALRIGHT!" Anko shouted, as she smashed through the window, interrupting Ibiki from speaking. Using a kunai, she put a banner in front of Ibiki to hide him. "Listen here! I'm the second exam instructor!"

People had awestruck faces, and Sakura smirked at that.

"What?" Anko frowned, turning to Ibiki who came out from behind the banner. "Ibiki, you're losing your touch! Well, it doesn't matter! The next test I can guarantee more than half of you will be gone. Follow me!"

Then, grinning like an evil woman, she jumped back through the window towards the Forest of Death.

* * *

Sakura leaned against a tree, listening to Anko speak.

The huge wiring that surrounded the Forest of Death was covered in signs with warnings.

_I hope this plan works._

**Sarutobi's been teaching us a few tricks though so I'm sure we'll do fine...**

Sakura sighed a little when Naruto pissed Anko off, a kunai grazing his cheek.

"Idiot." Sakura shook her head.

"Here misssssss" a creepy female said, extending her tongue so it picked up the kunai. Handing it to Anko, Sakura knew at once that the ninja was Orochimaru.

**Doesn't he ever feel creeped out that he is in a girl's body?**

"Come and collect your scrolls, you brats!" Anko grinned. "And don't let anyone see them because you have to match the scrolls to pass this exam. Unless you want people finding out which scroll you have, I suggest you hurry up!"

"Let's collect a scroll." Sasuke said, getting down from the tree he had been sitting on.

"Yeah." Sakura said, as she followed him.

"Don't you dare look!" Anko warned them. "You cannot open them until you have both the scrolls and reach the tower!"

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of Course." Sakura smirked, making sure her headband was on tightly. "NARUTO! Get over here!"

"What scroll is it?" Naruto asked when he finally came over. "Who's going to hold it?"

"Sakura's holding our scroll." Sasuke said, as he handed the wrapped up scroll to Sakura.

"When you're instructed to go, enter your gate!" Anko shouted across all the gates.

A Chunnin instructor came up to them.

"On the count of three." He nodded, face expressionless. "Three"

_See you when we finish Inner._

**Sakura?**

_ "Two"_

_Hmm?_

**Don't die.**

"Three."

Team 7 ran in the Forest as their gate opened.

* * *

**Me:** You know, I was talking to one of my friends, and she said whenever she reads Sasuke's name in fanfiction, she always reads it as Sa-Su-Ke.

**Naruto:** I always read it as Teme!

**Sakura:** On to more pressing matters, this is getting really exciting, isn't it?

**Me:** I hope it is good.

**Sasuke:** I've been looking at your notes Mearad. Hn. What's this about a co-joined jutsu?

**Me:** IDIOT! That's for next chapter!

**Sakura:** Shouldn't you say Kakashi?

**Me:** No. He's still mad that I'm punishing him. Remember how you guys ignored him wishing you luck? And how Kakashi hasn't been mentioned much in these last two chapters? Yeah well, now he's sulking.

**Naruto:** HAHA! Kakashi, the crybaby!

***evil shadow comes up behind him***

**Naruto:** AHHHHHHHHH! *gets dragged of somewhere* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Male Sakura: ***comes up to everyone* I'm going out with a person called Anko.

**Everyone:** Oo

**Me:** *whispers to Sakura* Sakura! You're male counterpart is very strange!

**Sakura:** Tell me about it...


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the quick and then slow updates. I'm struggling to break this stupid writer's block. Anyone got a drill I could borrow? (Preferably story ideas if you get what I'm hinting at). I will try to write quicker but I don't want to rush the story!**

* * *

**Me:** Agh!

**Sakura:** What's wrong, Mea?

**Me:** I saw a female Choji! And what's with Mea?

**Sakura:** As a nickname, of course. But really, I thought I heard you wrong. What did you say?

**Naruto:** Female Choji?

**Sakura:** *twitches* It's a figure of speech, you BAKA! *hits Naruto over the head*

**Sasuke:** Hn. I saw a female Lee and a female Shino.

**Me:** Well...that part with Lee being a female...That image is disturbing...But wouldn't Shino still be covered up behind his glasses and coat?

**Sakura:** Have you ever seen him without all that?

**Me:** No. Are you saying YOU have?

**Sakura:** Well, I was Konoha's top medic...

**Me:** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters...But I do own this very yummy piece of cake! *brings out a moldy cake*

**Voldemort:** Hey! Don't eat my brother, Moldywart! Avada Kadavra!

**Me:** Genma!

**Genma:** *Comes and stares at Voldemort* SNAKE!

**Orochimaru:** Did somebody say traitor?

**Me:** NO! WE SAID SNAKE! BUT I GUESS IN CASES LIKE THIS, IT MEANS THE SAME THING! AND STOP COMING BACK! NARUTO, do something!

**Naruto:** *talks animatedly to Sasuke and Sakura*

**Me:** Fine. Always have to do things myself...*grabs a machine gun and aims at Orochimaru* GOODBYE!

**Orochimaru:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Team 7 had barely been in the exam for five hours when they were under threat.

"There!" Sakura shouted as Naruto and Sasuke got out their weapons.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, as he jumped back. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto and his clones quickly ran to the huge snake and jumped all over it, stabbing it with kunai.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled, as the snake threw him off.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke muttered, as he took in a deep breath.

Aiming at the snake, the fireballs burned the snake alive, some of the fire catching on the trees.

"Great going teme!" Naruto shouted, as Team 7 ran away from the rapidly growing fire.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Guys, come on!" Sakura groaned in frustration. "I'll teleport us away a few hundred metres."

"Really?" Naruto asked, excited. "How?"

"It was one of the things we were taught in the Academy, you loser!" Sasuke sighed, as he dodged a burning tree.

"It's just a simple scroll." Sakura said briefly, as she gathered her chakra. "You put chakra into the scroll and depending on how much you put in, will determine how far you leave. More advanced seals will even teleport you to a particular place."

_But you don't need to know I can do that._

"Okay!" Naruto grinned, but coughed suddenly as he inhaled smoke.

"Idiot!" Sakura said, grabbing his hand. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, grabbing her shoulder.

"Now put as much chakra as you can in here! It requires a lot of chakra to be effective!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto said, as the trio found themselves surrounded by a ring of fire "How do you do that?"

"Think of the tree climbing exercise!" Sasuke angrily shouted. "You idiot!"

Naruto blinked, but then nodded determinedly.

"Now!" Sakura shouted, all of them pouring their chakra in the scroll.

A tree fell where they had stood just moments after they teleported away.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura sighed, as the two of them sat down on the ground. "This is why you should've studied more at the Academy! It wasn't always theory!"

"Sorry…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Sakura sighs and shakes her head fondly. Same old Naruto.

Sasuke was standing up, looking for any signs of other teams.

Sakura blinks suddenly, sensing a chakra signal head towards them.

_A ninja? A few minutes away from us…Definitely not somebody we know…Definitely not Orochimaru…So this must be that Naruto imposter that Sasuke beats easily…_

Pulling out their Heaven Scroll from her backpack, she quickly writes on a seal on her arm, while Naruto watches, intrigued.

Pouring some chakra into the seal, she puts some around their Heaven Scroll. With a small pop, the Heaven Scroll disappeared into the seal on her arm.

"Cool Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly. "Can you teach me that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura shrugs. "It's not really that hard to do. Sasuke can do it, can't you?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, not really paying attention.

_Only thing is, he can't do it. The storage seals at the Academy were really pathetic and the seal would be released if any form of ninja chakra touched it. Mine however, is a completely different seal. It protects the item with everything else that is in my mindscape._

Sakura rolled her eyes when Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's pissed off face. She lied flat on the ground, staring at the thick canopy of trees, waiting for the enemy to arrive.

_500 metres…..400 metres….350 metres…._

"Hey!" Naruto laughs slightly. "I have to pee…"

Sakura tenses, but nods. "Do it behind those trees. And keep your guard up."

Naruto nods, and Naruto's footsteps fade after a few seconds.

Sasuke suddenly frowns. "I think there's somebody around here." Sasuke murmurs, and Sakura gets up, pulling out a kunai.

_350 metres is Sasuke's detecting range. Not bad, not bad at all._

"Heh." Naruto smiles, as he comes back. "I peed a lot!"

Sasuke quickly punches him, Naruto slamming into the tree. "Where's the real Naruto?"

"Teme?" Naruto asks, and he looks up, glaring.

"Your transformation jutsu is horrible." Sakura comments, twirling her kunai.

"Where's the scratch the instructor gave you earlier?" Sasuke asked. "And Naruto's kunai holder is on his right leg, not his left."

_Naruto_ laughed, and transformed.

Sakura recognised the ninja from the village hidden in the rain (Ame ninja).

"Which one of you has the scroll?" he chuckled, and then rushed towards them with a kunai raised.

Sasuke jumped up in the air.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, spewing forth fireballs.

The Ame ninja dodged easily.

_He's fast!_

Sakura jumped up, spreading her senses for Naruto.

"Tsk!" Sakura growled, deflecting a kunai sent her way. "Persistent ass!"

Sakura threw one of her own kunai embedded with her chakra, causing the ground to split where the kunai passed a metre above.

Landing on all fours on a tree branch, she swung down after seeing Naruto's tied up body.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped to him, untying him. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto nodded. "Let's go help the teme!"

"Right." Sakura nodded.

It was pretty easy to follow the clashes of kunai. But, as it was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto didn't need to help him.

"Ugh…" the Ame ninja winced as Sasuke drove a kunai into his stomach.

"This…is not…my…lucky day…" he said and he tried to retreat.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura said, as they both looked at her. "Don't let him get away! He could get reinforcements!"

Nodding, Sasuke and Naruto gave chase.

Sakura quickly bit her thumb, drawing blood. Heading for a tree, she quickly wrote something.

"Activate." Sakura murmured, and there was a blue glow showing the seal Sakura had written. Then, the glow vanished and the tree looked completely normal.

_Kura, I've done my seal. What about your emergency seal?_

**Done. I did it a few hours ago. It's a forest area and near a lake. It will provide good cover, and will give you the advantage of distance.**

_Thanks Kura. I really don't know what I would do without you._

"Sakura-chan! We've got him!" Naruto's voice came from a distance.

Sakura jumped away from the tree, and combed the area, nodding when she sensed no other enemies.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared with the Ame ninja tied up in ropes.

"He doesn't have a scroll." Sasuke said, dropping the ninja mercilessly on the ground (even when they stood on a tree) which meant he fell around eight metres.

"Alright." Sakura nodded. "Let's keep moving. We should check if his team members are around. We could probably defeat them and gain a scroll."

"Right." Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, you lead." Sakura looked to Sasuke, who brought out his sharingon.

Team 7 left, with the unconscious Ame ninja still lying on the ground.

Later…

Sakura paused on a tree branch as Naruto and Sasuke got a drink.

"Hey! I'm tired!" Naruto complained. "Can't we rest?"

"Naruto." Sakura grabbed three soldier pills out her bag, handing one to Naruto and one to Sasuke. "These should give you energy. We have to keep going."

Sasuke nodded, biting the soldier pill. Smirking, he looked at Naruto. "Are you afraid, you scaredy cat?"

"Grr…" Naruto growled. "TEME!"

Sakura chuckled, biting into her own soldier pill. Feeling her energy come back, the team continued on towards the tower.

"How do we know where the teams are?" Naruto asked, as his stomach growled.

"Figure it out, dobe." Sasuke muttered, as he jumped to the next tree.

Sakura shook her head, smirking a little.

"If we have to meet at the tower, where do you think people will try to ambush you?"

Naruto looked embarrassed at his stupidness and then laughed, though stopped when he nearly ran into a tree.

"I knew it was there all along!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to look like he did, much to the amusement of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let's rest here." Sakura said, and Sasuke nodded.

Night had fallen, and Naruto sat on the ground, with Sakura keeping watch. Sasuke was leaning on a tree, watching Naruto set up a sleeping bag. Sakura smirked as she finally sensed him.

_Found you Orochimaru._

"Hey." Sakura said, as Naruto looked up. "We should have a password. In case we ever get separated"

"In the form of a question." Sasuke added, as he leaned on a tree.

Sakura shot a meaningful look at him.

He gave a slight nod.

"When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled, remembering the same thing from her old timeline. Sasuke was still a skilled ninja.

"The answer will be: A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Hey…" Naruto said, smiling with his eye twitching. "That's pretty good- HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER THAT?!"

"Naruto." Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously, and Naruto gulped. Grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket, she glared at him.

"Do I have to remind you not to be so loud?" Sakura hissed out, making Naruto wince.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, and Sakura let go of him.

Sitting on the ground, she turned to Naruto. "Ne, I don't think you understand Naruto. In this exam, people **_die_**."

Naruto gulped.

"You need to start thinking before you do something, or someday you'll get us all killed." Sakura sighed, and Sasuke sat next to her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said, and he hugged her.

Sakura whacked him over the head, making him fall face first into the ground.

"Whatever." Sakura smiled. "Don't do it again if you want to pass this exam. Being a chunnin requires you to think."

_Orochimaru! I'm ready for you!_

Swish…Swish…

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. A huge gust of wind came at the three genin, the force almost blowing them away.

"Quick, grab onto something!" Sakura shouted, but Naruto had already been blown away. "Shit."

Sasuke and she quickly hid under a bush, narrowing their eyes to see past all the smoke.

"Hey guys!" Naruto's voice drifted to them as they got out of the bush.

"Hn. Password." Sasuke asked, his kunai ready.

"Right!" _'Naruto'_ nodded. "A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike!"

"You fail Naruto." Sakura smirked. "That's exactly why we gave that password."

"The real Naruto would have never remembered that." Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you should hide yourself better and you won't get lured into our trap."

Fake Naruto transformed into the Grass ninja (really Orochimaru).

"You are very clever…" Orochimaru chuckled.

The real Naruto quickly came near them and grinned, ignoring Orochimaru like he was no threat.

_Fool...Never turn your back on an enemy. No matter who it is…_

"Teme! I forgot the password, and I don't care! So just shut up and let's fight together, stalker!" Naruto grinned, turning to Orochimaru. "You ugly grandma! I'm going to be Hokage so you won't defeat me so easily!"

Orochimaru vanished suddenly, and Naruto yelled.

"Not getting rid of Naruto Uzumaki that quickly!" Naruto grinned, casting a huge amount of shadow clones and going in all directions.

"SHIT! NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" Sakura groaned.

Casting a clone, Sakura quickly handed Sasuke some explosive tags.

"Let's blow the place up." Sakura said, but before they could do anything, a kunai whizzed past, hitting Sakura's clone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her clone poofed out of existence.

Sasuke suddenly got his second tomoe of the sharingon and he deflected a second kunai sent their way.

"Well, well. This is certainly unexpected." Orochimaru's creepy face appeared in view. "Being able to deflect my kunai…and seeing it too…kukuku…"

Sending out a huge wave of killer intent, Sakura even had a hard time getting her bearings but managed to throw her fear away. Madara's killer intent had been even bigger.

A snake, even bigger than the first one they versed, lunged at them.

Sasuke, still unable to move, stood frozen while Sakura got out a kunai.

But before she could even do anything, Naruto blocked the snake with his hands and a few kunai, his face towards Sasuke.

"Not hurt are you, you scaredy cat?" Naruto grinned, his eyes red like the Kyuubi.

_Karma always comes back to get you._

"Naruto! He's too strong! We can't do anything! Let's just give him the scroll and escape!" Sasuke said, panicked.

Naruto punched Sasuke.

"You…" Naruto muttered, glaring with disappointment at Sasuke. "You are not the Sasuke I know! Say stuff when you regain your senses!"

Then he turned back to Orochimaru and lunged for him, easily getting caught by the sannin.

"Kyuubi vessel…" Orochimaru muttered, making Naruto flinch. Chakra surrounded the tips of the snake's fingers, and slamming them onto Naruto's stomach, Naruto yelled in pain. He fell unconscious and Orochimaru dropped him, Naruto heading for the forest floor way, way below.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Sasuke, move!"

Sasuke drove a kunai through his own leg, wincing. However, that enabled him to move from the pain and he grabbed Naruto while Sakura quickly cast an earth jutsu, turning the forest into a huge mess.

"Sasuke! Remember that team jutsu we've been practising? Let's do it now!" Sakura nods at him, her face alight with concentration.

Sasuke put Naruto down for a second, hoping that their co-joined jutsu would at least lose the **monster.**

"Wind Release: Divine Wind" Sakura said, forming the hand seals.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire" Sasuke said, taking in a deep breath.

Huge tornados ripped the forest apart, and as soon as Sasuke spewed forth his fire technique, the forest erupted into a huge, wide scale fire (much larger than the first one).

The tornados that Sakura created were making Sasuke's fire technique become even bigger. Orochimaru was lost to the flames. The last thing they saw was the female face peeing off to reveal his snake like appearance and his shocked face.

Sasuke picked up Naruto once more and nodded to Sakura. The smoke covered them, and Sakura separated the ground between them and Orochimaru, sending them a few kilometres away, and him in the opposite direction.

It would give them a few minutes to spare.

The fire had spread even here, and all Sakura and Sasuke could see was smoke and more fire.

"Hidden Life: Activate." Sakura whispered.

Sakura inwardly smirked, thinking of Orochimaru's useless attempts to try and find them now.

_Too bad for him I wrote all those seals on the trees. It hides all sources of chakra. Now that I activated the Hidden Life Seal, he won't be able to sense us at all._

"Sasuke" Sakura said, getting out another teleport scroll. "Let's get away from here."

"Right." Sasuke nodded, looking severely tired. He made sure Naruto was still on tight and held part of the scroll. The flame tornado raged on around them, the fire almost upon them.

Sakura's eyes became watery from the smoke. She held her breath, already finding it difficult to breath. Sasuke looked a lot worse, and was already hoarsely coughing.

Sakura inwardly berated herself. Sasuke was still genin level so he didn't have that much chakra and the continuous strain of running all day, teleporting, fighting and not sleeping was taking its toll on him. To add the fire and nearly dying twice, it was a surprise he was still standing.

Placing a lot of chakra in the scroll to cover for Sasuke (and she personally wanted to be even further away from Orochimaru than ever), Sakura and Sasuke felt glad when they transported to a part of the forest that wasn't even on fire. It was peaceful and quiet, filled with night crickets.

_Good. We didn't have to use Kura's seals. And we're far away from Orochimaru._

Sasuke and Sakura didn't say anything as they looked for some place of shelter.

Naruto was still unconscious, and Sakura had to admit she was worried. But because she wasn't at the same level as Jiraiya with seals, Sakura didn't want to touch the nine tails seal. Sarutobi had only recently been teaching her more advanced seals, but she still had a lot more to learn.

Sakura used to think the academy seals were just a little useful, like paper bombs and such. But Sakura was already finding seals to be a very good weapon in the future. She had perfect chakra control so she could even become a master of seals!

Shaking away her fantasies, Sakura continued looking for somewhere to rest with an exhausted Sasuke.

Finding a cave, Sasuke plopped Naruto down on the ground and then sat down.

"Sakura, could you…?" Sasuke asked, as exhaustion riddled him.

"Yeah. Soldier pills should keep me alert for a while. I'll wake you up for your shift." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke took a look at Naruto. "Is the dobe okay?"

"I'll heal him while you sleep." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke smiled slightly, before closing his eyes and sleeping against the cave wall.

As soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Sakura walked to the exit of the cave.

Writing the Hidden Life Seal, Sakura activated it, preventing anyone from detecting life from within the cave.

"I'm not having anybody else sneak up on me tonight." Sakura muttered, going back inside to heal her team. It was past midnight when she finished healing everyone's wounds. She wondered what Orochimaru would be doing now.

**Sakura? Sorry I haven't talked for a while. I think somebody's following us. Though, they are still very far. Anyway, did everything go alright?**

_Yep. I didn't even have to use your seal._

**YES~! Inner laughed happily. Hey! Haku and Kimimaro say hi. We are thinking of waiting for the team that's following us and ambushing them. I'll see you at the tower Saku.**

_Yeah. Thanks Kura._

**Heh. You're welcome.**

* * *

**Me:** I would like to ask people to review, simply because it makes me feel all bubbly inside and reassures me that people actually like my story! Thanks to everybody that has already reviewed-

**Naruto:** Hold it! Why am I getting a bad feeling about the next chapter?

**Me:** If you are really smart, I have hinted that something will be happening, but I'll see if people can guess...

**Sakura:** You know what? When this finishes, I'm going on a vacation!

**Sasuke:** Hn. I'm going in three more chapters.

**Me:** No you are not! Nobody is going on vacation while I'm still around. *presses button*

*cage traps all of Team 7*

**Me:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Sakura:** Mearad, you do realize we are ninja, right? And escaping from that is easy for us?

**Me: **...


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: **I'm not going to make excuses like my computer was down or my dog ate my paperwork (I type on the computer, you know?)

**Sakura:** Then how come it has taken so long for you to update?

**Me:** I'm trying to get the plot in order! And also I want people to tell me what they expect to happen!

**Naruto:** That still isn't a good enough reason...

**Me:** Well, I read fanfictions and I see people have legitimate reasons so here is mine: I fell into the world of Vampire Knight and somehow there was no Yuuki Cross, but Kaname and Zero seemed interested in me instead!

**Naruto:** Um...okay...? (that isn't even a proper excuse...And what does she mean anyway?)

**Me: **Don't worry. Only people who read my profile will understand! Anyway: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters! And if you don't like how short the chapter is, well-I tried my best! Right now I want to stay on the interesting side of things, but it is getting increasingly harder to do so! So I'm open to any ideas people have!

**Gaara:** Hurry up and start the chapter.

* * *

**Sakura, do you think we'll even see Itachi and Shisui again?**

_Hmm, I don't know. We are still assuming the two didn't leave of their own free will. However, that hasn't been proven yet._

Sakura watched as the moon slowly made its way across the night sky. She could hear Sasuke and Naruto sleeping further in the cave.

**We've accomplished the first phase of this mission. Who do you think will make it to the preliminaries?**

_I don't know. I suppose most of Rookie Nine and Gaara's-_

**KURA! The team that is following us! It's Orochimaru!**

Sakura's eyes widened, a kunai instantly in her hand, even though she was miles away from Orochimaru and Kura.

_Get out of there! Hurry!_

**But won't Kimi-kun and Haku think we are suspicious? Can't I just-**

_NO! You know as much about Orochimaru's abilities as I do! Which is very little!_

**Hmph. Well, I'm going to find out! I'll send Haku and Kimi-kun to you. **

_Kura? No-Wait, Kura! _

**You won't stop me. This is for the both of us. And for all of our loved ones.**

_…Be careful._

**Right! Here I go…CHANNARO!**

**-Kura's POV-**

Kura quickly linked her own chakra with Sakura's. Then, walking to the asleep forms of her team members, she put her chakra around them. Then, she did the hand signs and they disappeared, reappearing where Sakura did the opposite hand signs.

Kura smirked when she sensed Orchimaru's chakra stop.

"Here I come, snake." Kura grinned, and pulling off her weights, Kura felt a sudden burst of freedom. How many years had it been with weights? Now she felt as light as a feather!

Rushing to Orchimaru, she quickly aimed a kick to his face, where he melted into the trees.

"My, my. I'm impressed." his sick voice spoke.

Kura found him easily and smashed her fist into the ground, uprooting the other tree he hid in.

"Well, I'm not." Kura said.

Jumping into the air, Kura quickly cast some hand signs.

"Shadow burn" Kura muttered, watching as shadows came up from the darkness of the night.

Orochimaru grinning in front of her, his eyes alight with malice.

"I was going to enjoy some other prey tonight, but I think I'll kill you instead." Orochimaru hissed, smiling creepily.

Opening his mouth to an inhuman size, he produced a sword. Kura remembered it as the Kusanagi sword he used when fighting Naruto.

But before he could do anything, Kura's jutsu took effect.

Three clones of Kura lunged at Orochimaru, and he glared at them, dodging them easily.

Kura quickly pulled out a scroll and cast another jutsu, putting a huge amount of chakra into the scroll.

"Kunai: Elemental Rain!" Kura shouted, and the writing flowed out of the scroll, surrounding the snake sannin and Kura. Suddenly, the scenery changed to blackness and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes when all he saw was darkness.

An orange light glowed from the distance, and Orochimaru quickly deflected the fire embedded kunai.

"Is this some sort of genjutsu? Ku ku ku…" Orochimaru chuckled. "Very interesting…"

Suddenly a wind embedded kunai slashed at his cheek, drawing blood.

A second kunai came, once again with fire all over it. Orochimaru frowned, as more kunai kept coming.

Kura watched as different kunai embedded with either wind, fire or water attacked Orochimaru.

_This is a show I could get used to watching…_

**Thank you for watching the show, Sakura. I presume Haku and Kimi-kun are under the genjutsu so they don't wake?**

_Yep. Just keep your guard up, okay?_

** Well, I don't-**

"Urgh…" Kura didn't realise she stopped speaking until she felt blood fall down her mouth. Feeling severe pain from her stomach, Kura had just enough time to look at the sword wedged in her stomach and pull the Kusagani sword out her stomach. Kura quickly dodged the kunai Orochimaru threw at her, and landed on a tree.

Kura trembled as she pulled out a kunai. She could faintly hear Sakura trying to tell her to flee, but her voice was becoming more distant and their connecting was breaking.

**A-Am I dying..?**

"Ku ku ku…" Orochimaru smirked. "That was some nice skills you learnt there. But I have to end this now. Pity. You seemed like an interesting subject."

Kura glared at him, but before she could open her cherry blossom seal to heal herself, there was a poof of smoke, and Sakura appeared as a copy of Kura, her face furious.

"A clone?" Ororchimaru grinned. "My, my. Very interesting…You didn't even cast the jutsu…A bloodline…"

Kura felt herself retreating into Sakura's mindscape due to Sakura forcing her, and blackness surrounded her. The last thing Kura registered was Sakura's chakra healing her wounds.

Sakura quickly put chakra into her hands, slamming it into the ground. Running to Orochimaru, she slammed her fists at him, only to hit the trees as he jumped away.

Anger consumed her, making her attack ferociously.

"I think that's enough." A voice brought both the traitor sannin and Sakura looking up.

Anko stood there, eyes focused on Orochimaru.

"Squirt." Anko said to Sakura. "Leave and take your team with you. Get as far away as you can."

Sakura hesitated, but then nodded. If Anko could handle him last time, she can handle him this time. Jumping away, Sakura ran off, aware of how the sun was beginning to rise. After running far away, she released her transformation jutsu and her pink locks blew across her face.

Transporting to the cave, she saw Kimimaro and Haku still unconscious from her jutsu. Casting two shadow clones with Kura's appearance, she made them take Haku and Kimimaro out the cave. Then, sitting on the floor, Sakura retreated into her mindscape to see how Kura was doing.

Sakura was glad to see Kura up and healthy again, staring at the cherry blossom tree. As soon as Kura turned around, Sakura hugged her.

"You idiot!" Sakura scowled as Kura chuckled nervously. "You should have been more careful!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Kura grinned. "Anyway, I'm sure I could just get resurrected or something because I am you. Technically, I'm still you and so long as you are alive, so will I"

Sakura sighed and sat down near the tree, staring at the pond where her cherry blossom sword was. "Yeah, but you're like the other me I can count on. And we don't even know for sure if you can be brought back when you die."

"I hope we don't have to experience it anyway…" Kura said, joining Sakura in sitting down.

The two who were one continued to calmly stare at the scenery of their mind, content that they were alive and safe and so were their loved ones.

* * *

**Me:** That was a short chapter! I wonder what I will do next?

**Sakura:** Hopefully update...

**Me:** *glares* Shut up! I will try my hardest but I won't write when I don't want to because that just causes my story to become boring!

**Naruto:** Yeah! The saying from Kakashi is Jiraiya's books only turn out good because he writes them when he is felling happy!

**Me:** T_T Please don't compare that pervert to me...

**Jiraiya:** Hey!

**Me:** Just warning everybody! It might be a while before my next update! But I'll see how the dice roll!


End file.
